


Surviving

by Sprout2012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprout2012/pseuds/Sprout2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lives and works in the muggle world, wanting to have a break from the wizarding world after the war. He sees his old school rival and his world is turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was exhausted he was working odd shifts – doing twelve hour days. He loved what he did and had spent many years studying and gaining experience to be in the position he was in today. He was in his office, getting ready for another gruelling shift, when a knock at the door sounded.

"Yes – enter." He ordered.

"Dr Evans your first patient is waiting for you." His elderly secretary informed him.

He nodded and told her to send them in. Most of the day passed with seeing patients, doing rounds, and consulting other Doctors and Surgeons.

He left the wizarding world to study to become a muggle doctor. He still practiced magic, and would visit his friends and family that remained part of the wizarding world. However he lived in muggle London and had a muggle job as a doctor.

It was getting late, and he had one more consultation, and then a few more hours of his shift before he could return home and relax. As he worked at a private children's hospital, he would consult with parents and explain what he could do for their children – who suffered from varies illnesses and diseases. He didn't deal with accidents and emergencies – that was for the local NHS hospital to deal with – he worked for a private hospital that dealt in care of terminally ill children.

It was very hard on some days, knowing that all they could do was ease the pain – until the child passed away. But other days it was rewarding – seeing a child respond to medication or recover after an operation and be cured.

He hadn't had the chance to read over the next patient's case notes and wished he was more prepared. His secretary announced through the intercom that, the next patient had arrived and that she was sending them in.

Harry smoothed his tie and adjusted his glasses, stood waiting to greet the parents and the patient. In walked a boy about nine years of age, he had pale blond hair and grey eyes – set in a pointy pale face. Harry blinked a few times. Malfoy? – Maybe he imagined it.

The young boy walked up to Harry and held out his hand, "Hello Doctor, I'm Scorpius."

Harry smiled down at him and shook his hand, "Hello Scorpius, I'm Doctor Evans." Indicating for Scorpius to take a seat.

The all too familiar aristocratic tone of Draco Malfoy's voice, floated in from the hall, "Scorpius Malfoy, what have I told you about running ahead?" Scorpius looked abashed and fidgeted in his seat – just as Draco himself appeared in the office doorway.

Draco stood frozen to the spot, "You?" He managed after a few moments of silence.

Harry indicated for Draco to sit, he was also in shock – but he was a professional and had a job to do. He noted that Draco hadn't changed appearance wise at all – if anything he looked better, healthier, and less troubled.

"Mr Malfoy, please take a seat so we can discuss your sons case." Harry poured some water and handed a glass to Draco as he sat.

Harry hadn't read Scorpius case file and was starting to regret this. He didn't want Draco think he wasn't professional. Harry and his private firm dealt with many child related diseases and illnesses – He didn't know what Scorpius had. He also wondered why Draco was at a muggle specialist and not at St Mungos.

Harry picked up the file and frowned, "So I am the first specialist you have sought consultation from?" He asked warily.

Draco sat up slightly straighter, "I asked around and this practice was the best and was recommended to me. I have tried St Mungos but they said they cannot help – that is was likely a muggle illness and that I should seek specialist muggle care." He sounded tired and worried. To be expected considering his son was possibly seriously ill.

Scorpius looked from his dad to the doctor, "You're a wizard Dr Evans?" His dad had mentioned St Mungos and he never mentioned anything from the wizarding world, unless the person was a witch or wizard.

Harry smiled at Scorpius astonished expression, "Please call me Harry. Yes I am a wizard – but I practice as a muggle doctor."

Harry felt awkward, he really wanted to help Draco and Scorpius – but it was a lot of pressure, what if Scorpius had an illness that was incurable. Would Draco blame him if he couldn't help him?

"Right well, I will arrange for some tests to be carried out and we can see what we are dealing with. I will go over the file with you, to check Scorpius medical and family history are correct. Then I will show you to a private hospital room, Scorpius will need to change into a hospital gown and we will start various scans and tests." Draco seemed to be a bit dazed.

"I know that you are not very familiar with muggle hospitals and such, I will do everything I can to ensure that every test is explained to you fully. That way you can make an informed decision and give your consent." Harry explained.

He smiled weakly and then turned to Scorpius. "Scorpius, over there are some toys. Why don't you go play whilst your dad and I run through the boring stuff?"

Scorpius looked at this dad, who nodded his permission and he scrambled off the chair, and over to the corner dedicated to children.

Harry spent the next thirty minutes running through Scorpius' family history and medical history.

He looked into Draco's concerned face, "Tell me what symptoms Scorpius has been displaying?" He soberly asked.

Draco closed his eyes briefly and sighed, "Take your pick, he's had many symptoms. He's been feeling fatigued more than usual, he has repetitive viral or bacterial infections, he complains of bone and joint pain, and he has mentioned abdominal pain. Which has caused him to lose his appetite and caused his subsequent weight loss." Glancing up meeting Harry's eyes, Harry had a sudden feeling of sympathy for Draco.

"The healers ran standard test, no diagnosis?" Harry asked confused, surly they could at least have a rough idea what they were dealing with.

Draco started rubbing his temple with his fingers, "I don't think they really tried hard enough to find the cause. They cast a few basic spells and didn't find anything, they sent me away. I pleaded for more in depth test and diagnostic spells, but they brushed me off and said it's probably nothing." Taking a calming breath he added, "They said that as I was a Malfoy I could afford to seek private care and that maybe I would be better off seeking muggle care. They were reluctant to help- because….well…because it's me." He finished shame faced.

Harry felt rage bubble below the surface, "What! They dismissed your concerns and turned you away because you're a Malfoy. That is unethical and they cannot do that!" his voice raising slightly.

"I had the same reaction, went mental at them – but that only made things worse, they refused to help me based on my temper! Not forgetting that I am an ex-death eater and Malfoy." He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing he eyes briefly again.

Harry was definitely angry now, "That's awful, the war was won to stop prejudices and to help bring the wizarding world together. Not cast people aside based on old grudges." He was outraged.

Draco sighed, "Well what can I do, they think Scorpius is exaggerating his symptoms and they refuse to run any further tests. Please can you help us?" Harry noted that Draco voice sound frightened and unsure.

"Of course I'll help you Draco." Harry pondered a moment, Draco….hmmm….Draco, yes he could be professional enough to use his first name.

Relief washed of Draco's face and he softly whispered, "Thank you Harry." 

Harry barley heard his thanks. Harry made some notes of Scorpius symptoms, "Any more symptoms?" He glanced over at the young boy. He looked happy enough, a little pale and tired.

Draco thought for a moment. "He bleeds and bruises easily and he has had some vomiting, and once he had a rash. Um I think that's all, I'm not sure." He sipped his water and looked passed Harry, over his shoulder, as if deep in thought.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "What about his mother, wouldn't she want to be present at the tests?" He chanced a glance at Draco. He stiffened slightly and looked over at Scorpius.

"She's not around – Scorpius doesn't know her and he never will." His voice was firm and Harry knew the topic of Scorpius' mother was closed.

Harry stood, "Right well, if you'll follow me I will show you to Scorpius hospital room and where you can get snacks and drinks." He opened the door for them and followed behind.

He showed them the small family room, which held a vending machine with snacks and a vending machine with cold drinks. The family room had a few chairs and a TV, table with various leaflets and magazine and a small kitchenette with hot drink facilities.

Then he showed them a small playroom, that the children on the ward could use and then finally he showed them a small room. It had two large windows, a hospital bed, and a couple of chairs by the bed and it had a small en-suite toilet.

Once they were finished with the tour, Harry informed Draco that a nurse would be in to give Scorpius his gown and that he was just popping out to order the relevant tests.

About an hour later, Harry knocked lightly on the door to Scorpius' room and entered.

What greeted Harry was a sight he would never associate with Draco Malfoy – One word came to mind and that was 'Love'. Draco was sat on the hospital bed and in his arms he held Scorpius, he was reading him a story. His face showed nothing but love and affection. His actions were open and he didn't hold back, he made sure his son felt comfortable and knew he was loved.

Draco looked up when Harry entered, but he continued to read until he reached the end of the paragraph. "Scorpius you'll have to continue on your own for a moment." He hugged him gently and then climbed off the bed.

He walked over to Harry and looked at him, waiting for Harry to speak.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I would like to order some blood tests and do a complete blood count." He watched Draco, remembering he didn't really deal with muggle terminology often, he explained further, "The blood count will give us information about the cells in Scorpius ' blood. The in house hospitals lab technician performs the requested testing on the blood and will provide me with the results. The nurse will use a needle to extract the required amount of blood – it won't hurt, just stings slightly."

Draco nodded, "How long until the result are back?" He seemed pleased that something was being done about his concerns over Scorpius' health.

Harry shrugged, "Depends how busy the lab is, however this is a private hospital and we only deal with a select amount of patients. I can mark it as urgent, hopefully have the results within an hour or so." He hoped that would be sufficient enough, in the NHS you could wait a long time for test results.

"Will the blood test help diagnose Scorpius?" Draco hated not knowing everything about the subject they were discussing.

Harry nodded, "The cells that circulate in the bloodstream are generally divided into three types: white blood cells, red blood cells, and platelets. Abnormally high or low counts may indicate the presence of many forms of disease, and hence blood counts are amongst the most commonly performed blood tests in medicine, as they can provide an overview of a patient's general health status." Draco still looked uncertain.

"Do you want me to stay, whilst the nurse takes Scorpius blood?" He asked, hoping a familiar face would help Draco.

Draco smiled weakly and touched Harry's arm, "I'd like that, thank you," and then he returned to Scorpius bedside.

The nurse entered and smiled at Harry. "Hello I am Nurse Coleman, but please call me Sarah. I will be taking some blood from you today. I promise it won't hurt, just feels like a slight scratch, ok poppet?" She came to a stop beside Scorpius.

She took hold of Scorpius arm and wiped an area of his skin clean with an alcohol pad. She looked for a vein that could be visualized through the skin, and then she inserted a needle through the area of cleansed skin into to Scorpius' vein. He turned his head suddenly and buried it against Draco's chest. Draco rubbed his back in a calming and soothingly manner.

The nurse collected the blood from the needle by a syringe, pulling the needle out and placing a small ball of cotton wall and hospital tape over it to keep it in place.

"Their sweetheart, all done. You can take the cotton wall of soon, it just stops the small pin prick of blood. I will take your blood to the laboratory for analysis." She smiled at Scorpius and Draco and left the room.

"Dad can I go home now?" He whined.

Draco stroked his hair, "Sorry son, not yet. Hopefully soon. I'm going to get a coffee, do you want anything?" He looked down at his son.

"Sure, um maybe a drink of orange or something. Oh and a chocolate bar." One look from Draco he hastily added, "Please dad."

Satisfied he left the room with Harry to go to the vending machine, however he stopped in his tracks and Harry bumped into him. "Shit. I haven't any muggle money on me. I didn't think we'd be here this long."

Harry could see that Draco was in need of a coffee, "Come to my office, I can give you some muggle change for the vending machine and the coffee facilities are in the kitchen, it's free."

Draco followed Harry and took some coins from him, thanking him and smiling as Harry said he wanted it back with interest.

Harry should have finished his shift forty five minutes ago, but he was waiting for Scorpius blood test results. Finally he received the analysis and he frowned. He could feel a headache coming on and he knew it would be a long time before he returned home.

When Harry entered Scorpius' room, he found a sleeping Scorpius and Draco sat by his bed reading a book.

"Hey Harry, do you need me to wake him?" Harry shook his head.

"I have the blood test results." Harry prided himself on his ability to remain calm, no matter the news he had to give. But something about seeing Malfoy again had unnerved him and he wasn't sure how to proceed.

He shifted slightly under Draco's worried gaze, "The blood samples taken were analysed and the blood cell counts show an abnormal level of blood cells." He paused a moment before continuing, "Tomorrow I would like to carry out a thorough physical exam of Scorpius and carry out a further test."

Draco started pacing, "Abnormal? What further test? What's wrong?" Harry gripped his upper arms and stopped his pacing.

"I suggest you try and get some sleep, the nurse can show you a room that parents use to sleepover at the hospital. I will explain further tomorrow." He squeezed Draco's arm gently and removed his hands.

Draco sensed the seriousness in Harry's tone and grimly nodded, before returning to Scorpius' side and taking hold of his hand.

"Night Draco, I start at 8am tomorrow – see you then." and he left without getting a response from Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that the illness I have given Scorpius in this story doesn't cause anyone any upset. I do not wish to offend or upset anyone.

That night Harry barely slept, Draco's stricken face kept floating in his mind. Harry couldn't imagine what it must feel like to have a child that was unwell, knowing you cannot do anything for them. He planned on making Scorpius his top priority and would do everything in his power to help them.

The next day he rushed breakfast and stopped by a local muggle toy shop. He knew that Scorpius wouldn't have many muggle things, but he was in a muggle hospital and so he wouldn't be able to bring his wizarding books, toys and games to the hospital.

He arrived at his office at 7:50am and he grabbed his white doctor's coat and headed for Scorpius room. Knocking softly – he didn't want to wake Scorpius, Draco's tired voice came through the door.

"Come in."

Harry entered and saw that Scorpius was awake and eating breakfast, Draco choosing not to eat. He looked like he hadn't slept and he seemed subdued.

"Morning Draco, Scorpius. I know being stuck in a hospital all day can be boring and Scorpius cannot bring any wizarding things from home, so I took the liberty of picking Scorpius up a few things. To keep him occupied and entertained." Harry placed the bag at the foot of Scorpius bed.

Draco was bewildered, "You'd do that for Scorpius?"

Harry didn't know why he did it, but he wanted to cheer Scorpius up and he didn't think Draco would mind. Surely he spoiled Scorpius anyway. "Um yeah, it must be difficult being in a muggle hospital. It's only a few muggle books, comics and games." He looked at the floor, "Sorry I should have asked first."

Draco stood, approaching Harry, he smiled, "Its fine Harry. Very thoughtful and kind of you. I don't tend to buy him lots of toys etc. for no reason, or for the sake of it. But I will allow it just this once."

Scorpius brightened at that, "Really dad, I can keep them?" Showing the first full beam smile Harry had seen.

Draco picked up the bag, "Yes you can. What do you say Scorpius!" Arching an eyebrow and voice stern.

Scorpius shocked both of them, by jumping off the bed and hugging Harry. "Thank you Dr Evans." Taking the bag from his dad as he returned to the bed.

They both watched him a moment examining the contents and happily picking up a book and reading.

"Ah I see he has found a classic muggle book." Harry said, adding, "The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe, good book." He turned to Draco, who was watching Harry. Startled by Draco's attention, he blushed.

Draco yawned, "Shall we get a coffee?" Harry nodded and followed Draco out to the small kitchen on this ward.

Draco made them coffee, "So what made you become a muggle doctor instead of a healer?" Draco was curious. Harry was a puzzle to him and he loved solving puzzles.

Harry leaned back against the counter, "Um well after the war people kept telling me what to do and they still expected huge things from me. It was too much pressure, I just wanted a quiet and simple life. I didn't want to work in the ministry or be an Auror, even though that's what they expected me to do."

He accepted the coffee from Draco and continued, "I didn't want to witness any more violence. I wanted to carry on helping people, but being a healer was out of the question. Can you imagine the fake illness people would pretend they had, just so they could see 'Harry Potter'." He snorted.

Continuing, "That would waste the hospitals time, and the people who were actually ill would have more trouble getting help. So I made the decision to take a break from the wizarding world. I still see my friends and family, I still use magic and go to Diagon Alley, I still have my wand and apparate and such things. Just not at work and I live in a muggle part of London."

Draco nodded, "I wish I made the same decision sometimes." His face sullen, then suddenly he smirked, "And why are you not 'Potter' here? Married and took someone else's name?"

Harry laughed, a humourless laugh, "Not married no. No time for that, becoming a doctor is time consuming." He flashed his left hand to indicate no wedding band. "I didn't want to be hounded by the press and such like, if I went by Potter they'd be able to find me. So I go by my mother's maiden name Evans." They walked back towards Scorpius' room.

It was Harry's turn to smirk, "Tell me Draco, would you have come here if you saw, Harry Potter down as the consultant/doctor?"

Draco laughed, "Probably not." Opening the door for Harry, as Harry passed him he added, "I'm glad I did though." And they shared a smile.

Scorpius was still reading, apparently enthralled by the book. Draco eyebrows rose, "Well now I know how to shut him up!"

Harry chuckled, "Right well down to the serious stuff I'm afraid. Today I will give Scorpius a physical exam. During the physical exam, I will focus on any enlarged lymph nodes, areas of bleeding or bruising, or possible signs of infection. I will look at his eyes, mouth, skin, and a nervous system exam. As he has complained of abdominal pains I will feel the abdomen for signs of an enlarged spleen or liver." Harry paused waiting for Draco to digest what he just said.

Draco uncharacteristically ran his hand through his hair, messing it up slightly, "Fuck this is serious. Shit!"

Harry reached out and placed his hand on Draco shoulder, "I know you probably feel overwhelmed, but the sooner we do these tests the soon we can work on making him better. Some disease's need to be caught early – it is vital we do not prolong the exposure he has to it." He reasoned.

Draco nodded, face set in determination, "Okay anything else?"

Harry removed his hand and sighed, "Yes, I would like your consent to do a lumbar puncture (spinal tap). We will withdraw the liquid that bathes the brain and spinal cord and test it for certain diseases'. We take the fluid from his spine."

Draco paled, "Do you have a theory? I don't want to give me consent to a test that won't make a difference."

Harry looked Draco in the eyes, "I have my suspicions, but I don't want to tell you what they are. Just in case my suspicions are wrong – it would be a lot of stress to put you through. Let's do the spinal tap test and then we will know for certain. The other option is a bone marrow biopsy, but I'd prefer to do the spinal tap first." He tried to convey that Draco could trust him, he hoped Draco would sense that he could.

Draco must have seen something in Harry's eyes, "Ok but just the physical exam and lumbar puncher/spinal tap thing, nothing else for now."

Harry gave him a small smile, "Alright, I think I will go write up some notes. If you come with me to my office – I need you to sign a consent form. I think I would like to do Scorpius' physical as soon as possible." Harry led Draco out the room and into his office.

Draco scanned Harry's office, whilst Harry was busy searching for the consent form. It was a decent sized office, with great views and plenty of light. He had art work and other artefacts around, his various certificates and degrees and the children's corner was adorned with many pictures drawn by children and thank you cards, also drawn by children – his patients. But Draco noticed he had no personal photos up.

Draco smiled as he read some of the messages scrawled on the pictures and thank you cards.

'Harry, thank you for making me feel better. I think you are super awesome and here is a picture I drew for you. Love Claire'

'You're the bestest Harry!'

'Sorry I was sick on you – my mummy said it was rude.'

'Harry, I am so happy you made my little sister better. She still annoys me but I'm glad she is well again. Love Craig x x 

There were loads of them, messages and pictures and Draco found himself smiling.

Harry followed Draco's line of sight as he walked up beside Draco, "I kept every single picture and message – can't bring myself to throw any away." He laughed weakly.

Draco turned to face Harry and Harry's stomach did a little flop. He had a look of pride and happiness, "They are great – I bet you feel like you have achieved something with your life?" Then he frowned, "Unlike me – I've done nothing of worth."

Harry was shocked, "Draco, your greatest achievement is Scorpius. You are a great dad and all your hard work shows in how Scorpius behaves and how much of a wonderful child he is."

Draco relaxed, "Yeah he is a wonderful child, I think he has taught me a thing or two."

Draco signed the consent form and returned to Scorpius room. Harry had advised he would be back in about an hour to do the physical exam. He had other patients and some paper work to attend to.

Draco spent the hour reading out loud to Scorpius, he discovered he actually liked the muggle children's book.

Harry entered Scorpius room – he forgot to knock and so Draco didn't know he was there. Harry smiled as he watched Draco reading out loud to Scorpius – putting on dramatic and different voices for each character. Scorpius was smiling and laughing, holding onto Draco's hand as he read to him.

"Dad – you're so funny!" Scorpius was laughing.

Harry cleared his throat and Draco jumped. "Sorry you seemed busy, I didn't want to disturb you."

Draco blushed – Harry had seen him do his silly voices, he was trying to take Scorpius' mind off the tests he was going to have.

Harry walked over and stood the other side of Scorpius bed. "Hey Scorpius, I'm going to do your physical exam now. Okay?"

Scorpius looked to his dad and then back at Harry – holding his head up high, "Okay, I'm ready."

Harry carried out the physical. Made some notes and was deep in thought – he knew the signs and he hoped that he was wrong.

Draco was watching Harry as he made notes, he looked solemn and Draco felt his heart plummet. "Is something wrong?" he tentatively asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

Harry looked up at the sound of Draco's voice, full of worry. "The physical has fuelled my earlier suspicions, I think that the lumber puncher is the best option." His mouth set in a firm line.

Draco looked frozen, "Draco are you okay? Do you want to take five minutes and get some fresh air, or clean clothes and I will keep an eye on Scorpius." Harry suggested.

Draco blinked a few times, "Actually I could do with getting some things for me and Scorpius. I will be gone an hour tops – don't do any tests until I return." Draco had stood and explained to Scorpius he was popping home.

Harry and Draco left together and Harry stopped Draco in the hall, "Any questions or concerns you have, no matter how small or silly they seem, you can come to me. It doesn't have to be about Scorpius either – whatever is on your mind, if I can help relieve some of your stress and pressure, it will help." Draco looked pensive.

He smiled at Harry, "Thank you Harry, truly thank you." He turned to leave and Harry called out to him.

"Make sure you eat something Draco. We cannot deal with you being unwell too – Scorpius needs you." Then Draco inclined his head to show that he heard Harry and left.

Harry took his paper work to Scorpius room, so he could do his work and watch Scorpius. He informed his secretary he would be here for most of the day.

Scorpius looked up, "Dr Evans – I mean Harry. I like this book, it's good. I wanted to say thank you." Harry smiled warmly at him,

"No problem, I'm glad you are enjoying it. I liked the voices your dad put on, when he was reading to you." Harry laughed at the memory.

Scorpius laughed too, "Dad is always acting out my books for me, he ends up getting me all worked up and excited. When I am supposed to be going to bed – it's great."

Harry would never have guessed that Draco would be like that with his child. Harry was ashamed to admit that he assumed Draco would be cold towards him and he would have a nanny or a house elf.

Scorpius put his book on the bedside cabinet, "Sometimes we act them out together and we have sword fights and I play a knight and dad is the dragon – of course." He seemed very animated and enthusiastic when telling Harry all about his dad and his bed time stories.

"Scorpius, do you have any questions you wish to ask me?" Scorpius frowned and was thinking for a moment.

"Would you rather be super strong or super-fast?" He asked with a straight face and Harry started laughing.

Scorpius walked over and stood in front of Harry, waiting for him to stop laughing. "I meant any questions related to your health and your tests. But I guess I'd rather be super-fast – I'll get more work done that way." He took a few steadying breaths.

Scorpius laughed too, "Sorry, I was confused. Dad and I play 'would you rather' a lot and when you said do you have any questions I got mixed up. Thought you meant the game." He laughed and climbed back on the bed.

"I have no questions about my health or tests. Do you want to play 'would you rather'?" He asked hopefully.

Harry couldn't deny him- he really wanted to play. "Okay, I have one for you…" and they carried on asking random would you rather questions until Draco returned.

Draco had walked into Scorpius' hospital room and hovered in the doorway, as he listened to Scorpius and harry playing 'would you rather'.

He smiled as he heard Scorpius ask Harry, "Would you rather be really hairy or completely bald?"

Harry was thinking about that last one, "Um sometimes I would rather be bald, what with my unruly hair. But I don't think I would suit the bald look, so I'd rather be really hairy."

Draco moved forward after Harry answered, making his presence known.

Scorpius jumped off the bed and ran to hug his dad. "Dad, Harry is really good at playing 'would you rather', he thinks of loads of cool questions."

Draco smiled at him, "That's great son."

Harry stood, "I'm going to get all the necessary things I need for the lumbar puncher. This needs to be done soon." Glancing at Draco as he left.

Upon returning Harry noticed that Scorpius now wore pyjamas from home and Draco was holding his hand. "Right Scorpius, I need you to lay on your left side and curl up into the foetal position. I will numb your lower back with local anaesthetic, once it takes effect, you will not feel anything, and you must keep very still."

Scorpius looked scared but he nodded to show he understood. Harry turned to Draco, "Local anaesthetic is a type of painkilling medication that is used to numb areas of the body during some surgical procedures." Draco smiled and thanked Harry for explaining the muggle terms to him.

Draco encouraged Scorpius to lay on his side and he held his hand, as Harry lifted his top and administered the local anaesthetic.

Harry patted Scorpius shoulder, "You can relax for now. It will take a few minutes to lose feeling in your lower back. I will make sure that the area is fully numb before starting the procedure. The procedure usually takes around 30-45 minutes to complete." Scorpius bit his bottom lip and started to look as if he wanted to cry.

Draco sensed this and knew Scorpius needed to be relaxed for Harry to do the lumbar puncture. "Hey, You are being very brave Scorpius, I am very proud of you. Do you want to play 'Would you rather' or do you want me to read to you?" Hoping he could distract Scorpius.

Scorpius wanted Draco to read to him and Draco began reading, The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. He read quietly so he didn't distract Harry.

After checking that Scorpius felt nothing and that the area was sufficiently numb, Harry inserted a hollow needle, into the base of Scorpius' spine. The needle passed into the spinal canal and Harry removed some of the fluid, so that a sample can be sent to the laboratory for testing.

Harry gave the fluid and the used needle to the nurse to take away. He remained with Draco and Scorpius. "Scorpius may experience mild side effects. He may suffer from headaches. The headaches are typically worse when in the upright position and can usually be relieved by lying down. Drinking plenty of fluids and taking simple pain killers will also help." 

He squeezed Scorpius shoulder, "Well done Scorpius, you did very well."

Then Harry left to deal with other patients and various tasks he had to complete. Returning to check up on them a few hours later. Harry walked in to find Draco lead in the hospital bed with Scorpius, cuddling him and both were asleep. Harry smiled at the heart breaking sight and quietly snuck back out.

Draco knocked on Harry's office door, he didn't want to disturb him as he knew he must have other patients.

"Come in." Harry's confident voice called out.

Draco poked his head around the door, "Sorry, are you busy?"

Harry put his pen down and shook his head, "No, no. Come in, take a seat. How may I help you?" He wanted Draco to be comfortable asking any questions and discussing any issues he had.

Draco looked at his hands, "Scorpius wants to go home. How long will the results take?" Harry completely forgot to tell Draco.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to say. The results can take up to 48 hours. I wanted to keep Scorpius here for a while, to check he didn't have a severe reaction to the procedure. But as it's been a few hours now, with no incident – you can go home. Leave your contact details, I will call when the results are in." He felt bad for forgetting to say so earlier.

Draco looked pleased, "Oh that's great. Scorpius is getting restless, wants to be at home in familiar surroundings." Draco left his contact details, with a muggle mobile number, he thanked Harry and left.

Harry went to Scorpius room ten minutes later and said goodbye to Scorpius, saying bye to Draco again. Harry knew the next 48 hours were going to drag out and he couldn't imagine how hard it will be on Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was right, the next 48 hours did indeed drag. He had the second day off and visited Ron and Hermione, he stayed for dinner and he spent time with his godchildren.

Returning home and getting ready to turn in, Harry thought over the conversation with Hermione. Hermione being as observant as ever, noticed he wasn't his usual self.

"Harry, you seem a bit withdrawn. Is something bothering you? Maybe you should take some time off work?" She sounded motherly and Harry smiled weakly – she was only worried about him after all.

"No I'm fine. Just a new patient and you know the nature of my work, sometimes it's difficult dealing with such sadness and pain. Especially when it is children that are suffering." He explained gloomily.

Hermione reached out and patted his arm. "Is it a series case? Your new patient?" She hated seeing Harry this melancholy but it came hand in hand with his job. You would have to have a heart of stone, not to be affected from time-to-time.

Hermione knew Harry couldn't talk about cases, patient confidentiality and all that. "Look Hermione, I can't really talk about it. Let's just say it's an emotional roller coaster and I really hope we can cure this patient." 

After that Harry had made his excuses, saying he was feeling really tired and returned home. Yes he felt tired, but since that first meeting with Malfoy, he'd been sleeping erratically and it took him ages to fall asleep.

Tomorrow he was back at work and hopefully Scorpius' test results would be in. His shift started at 9am - doing 9am-7pm.

He went to his office, carried out his morning rounds, answered his e-mail, returned any messages and carried out a check up on a patient who was fully recovered. It was now 11am and he was desperate to phone the lab and chase up Scorpius' results. He phoned and they said they had sent the results up with the internal post and he should have them shortly.

Harry was anxious, he disliked this part with all of his cases – but this time it was different. He felt like he wanted to vomit, he hoped that Scorpius had a simple illness that would be curable.

Gloria his secretary knocked an entered, handing Harry his post.

"Anything else I can do for you Dr Evans?" She hovered, noticing he was looking more tired than usual.

Glancing up and looking into the kind face of Gloria, "No that is all Gloria, I will buzz you if I think of anything." He smiled at her fondly and she left.

He ignored the other letters and opened the one that was labelled from the lab. His hands shook slightly as he pulled the single sheet of paper out and read the contents.

Harry plopped into his chair, hanging his head in his hands, "Shit!" He muttered.

Taking a moment to digest everything, he buzzed for Gloria. "Gloria, please bring me Mr Malfoys contact details. Thank you." He ran his hands over his face and through his hair.

Staring at the elegant handwriting of Draco, Harry was trying to build up the strength to make the phone call. He took a few calming breaths, 'Pull yourself together. You are a doctor and you have a job to do' he told himself sternly.

Picking up the phone and dialling Draco's mobile number, he picked up on the third ring.

"Draco Malfoy." His cool voice answered.

"Hello Draco, its Harry. I have Scorpius' results, I think it would be best if you come in to see me – it's better to explain face-to-face." Silence followed Harry's sentence.

"Draco?" he hesitantly asked

When Draco replied he sounded disheartened, "Its bad news, isn't it?"

"Please Draco, I don't want to talk about it over the phone. Is there someone you can call to watch Scorpius? It is best it's just you for now." Harry was dreading the time when he would have to break the news to Draco.

"No there is no one." He sounded firm.

"There must be someone, his mother, grandparents or neighbour…" Draco cut him off.

"I said there is no one." He sounded angry.

"Alright, fine, just bring him and Gloria my secretary can watch him." He offered.

A small pause, "Sure, fine. What time?" He snapped, Draco was being cold. Harry figured this was his way of dealing with difficult situations, shut down. Put up the barriers and not show any emotions.

Harry checked his day planner, "4pm oaky with you?" Harry asked.

"Sure whatever. See you then." He hung up – without a goodbye.

Harry placed the phone back on the receiver and sighed. He booked a time slot for Scorpius to have additional tests and then realised he should have told Draco that Scorpius would be required to stay in for further tests, starting from tomorrow. Well he can tell him later.

He carried on as usual and did his doctor duties, however his mind kept wondering to Draco and Scorpius. It was strange, he never had a problem being professional with his other cases, yes he still connected to his other cases and he was still affected by them. But he could push his feelings aside and carry on as a professional doctor should. But Draco and Scorpius, he was reacting differently – he couldn't stop the onslaught of emotions that flooded through him.

At 3:45pm he returned to his office and arranged for Gloria to have a free afternoon, so she could watch Scorpius. Harry couldn't get his head around Draco saying, he had no one to help with Scorpius. Surely if not Draco's parents, there was the grandparents on Scorpius' mother's side? Or a friend even?

He was organising the lab results and Scorpius' case file when Draco arrived. Gloria showed them in and went to make them a drink.

Harry stood, "Hello Scorpius, Draco." Inclining his head to Malfoy senior. Draco inclined his head a small fraction in response, but remained tight lipped and his face was set in a firm and blank mask.

Gloria returned and handed Harry the tray of drinks, she smiled down at Scorpius, "Hey Scorpius, we have a pinball machine in the children's playroom. Do you want me to show you?"

Scorpius turned to his dad, he knew something was wrong. His dad hadn't spoken at all on the way to the hospital and he had ended their tutoring session without an explanation.

"Dad, can I go see the playroom? Will you be okay?" Scorpius asked cautiously.

Draco smiled sadly at him, "Sure, be good for Gloria. I will come get you when Harry and I are done." 

Scorpius hugged his dad briefly and left with the nice lady. Harry poured them a drink, placed one opposite him and told Draco to sit.

Harry looked at the blank and unreadable face of Draco and wondered what the best way to say this was.

"I'm afraid my suspicions were correct. The lumbar puncture fluid has shown that Scorpius has leukaemia. I will need to run additional exams and tests to help me determine what type of leukaemia it is, and to measure how advanced it may be." Draco face remained blank and then his eyebrows knitted together.

Finally Draco broke the silence, "Obviously this 'leukaemia' is bad, I can tell from your facial expressions, body language and tone of voice. But I haven't heard of it, it's not a wizard thing?" He hated not knowing and he promised himself once they knew the type of leukaemia he will learn everything there was to know about it.

Harry sighed, "Yes I suspect that it's a rare disease amongst the wizarding community. I assume that has something to do with a person's magical core. The magic must work with the immune system and fight certain diseases that are common to muggles, making them uncommon to witches/wizards. However I am sure that it can affect some magical people, but only a few." Harry logically reasoned.

He paused and then continued, "This is probably why St Mungos was unfamiliar with it. Cancer, Leukaemia is unfortunately a common problem for muggles." He voice wavering as he explained.

Draco shoulders slumped slightly, "And Leukaemia is?"

Harry sipped his coffee, trying to delay the god awful diagnoses, "Leukaemia is not staged like most other cancers. It starts in the bone marrow and quickly spreads to the blood, so leukaemia cells are already scattered throughout the body. Still, it is important to know whether the leukaemia cells have started to collect in other organs such as the liver, spleen, lymph nodes, testicles, or central nervous system." Pausing before continuing,

"Scorpius cerebrospinal fluid, from the lumbar puncture, shows that the leukaemia cells have spread to the central nervous system in large numbers." Harry's tone was professional and informative.

Draco rubbed his forehead, keeping his head in his hand. "It's too confusing and a lot to taken in. I will have to read up on children's leukaemia to fully understand. I assume that depending on further tests, we will know how fatal the prognosis is?" His hand shook as he took a sip of his drink.

Harry gave a small sad smile, "Yes further tests can show us what stage the leukaemia is at. The treatment must be more intense in order to kill the leukaemia cells in the central nervous system. The most important factor for leukaemia is determining the type and subtype of the leukaemia. This is done by testing samples of the blood, bone marrow, and sometimes lymph nodes."

Harry watched as Draco, closed his eyes and he would wait until he opened them again before he continued. He would allow Draco a moment to digest everything and to get hold of his emotions.

Draco opened his eyes, and his intense grey eyes met Harry's, and Harry wished there and then that he could take all the pain and hurt away.

"I can find some books for you on the topic, if that will help. The classification of the leukaemia plays a major role in determining both treatment options and what Scorpius' outlook is." Harry didn't want to think about the worst case scenario.

Draco nodded and ran his hand through his hair, dislodging a few strands – so they hung in front of his face. "Will the treatment cure him?" He didn't want to know the answer, but he needed to be prepared.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, "Like I said it depends on the type of leukaemia and the stage it is at. There are various options and many children have survived and recovered fully after having leukaemia."

Draco snapped his head up and cut Harry off, "BUT…I can sense that there is a but?"

Harry stood, approached Draco and slowly crouched in front of him and placed his hand on his left forearm. Draco jumped and pulled it away. Shit Harry forgot that was the arm Draco had the dark mark on. He reached out again and placed his hand on Draco's knee.

"Unfortunately we cannot cure all cancers and leukaemia. In some cases we can only prolong the child's life and in these cases the children will…will die." The look of pure horror in Draco's eyes made Harry want to pull Draco into a hug and comfort him. He stopped himself – he had to be professional.

Draco was staring blankly ahead of him, he hadn't said anything for some time. 

"Draco, you must stay strong and positive for Scorpius. We do not know the extent of the leukaemia or the type, this can be treated and he could make a full recovery." Harry said soothingly.

Draco shook his head slightly, as if he was trying to pull himself together. "You're right, I must stay strong. Be positive! What further tests do you need to do?"

Harry sensed that Draco needed to move on from the potential worse case scenario and so he returned to his chair and started to explain about the tests.

"I have booked the first test for tomorrow morning. You will need to make arrangements to be available for some time. Scorpius will need to pack a bag as he will be admitted into the hospital and we will keep him here to run the tests." Harry loosened his tie and undid the top button.

"There are the parent's facilities you can use, but it is limited and I wouldn't think you would want to stay at the hospital the whole time. Obviously you cannot apparate or floo, in the hospital, but I'm sure you could apparate outside. Return home some nights, split your time between sleeping here and at home." Draco nodded but remained silent.

"I will explain the tests in more detail tomorrow, I recommend that you try and explain to Scorpius the best you can. But try not to frighten him, he needs you now more than ever." Harry watched Draco intently.

Draco stood, "Thank you, is that all for now?" 

Harry nodded, "Very well. I will go spend the rest of the day with my son, make the most of his freedom before he is confined to the hospital." He walked around the chair and to the door, he pulled the door open and then turned back to face Harry.

"I'm glad it's you that is helping us. It makes it more bearable somehow." He smiled sadly and left.

Harry slunk back against his chair, Christ that was fucking hard. The hardest thing he had done since becoming a doctor. He could see Draco slowly falling apart in front of him, he wasn't pleased to see that Draco Malfoy could show emotion. He actually hated seeing such pain and sorrow flit across his face – and Merlin those eyes, so much suffering reflected in them. Harry reached around and rubbed the back of his neck – he felt such despair.

He organised a few more tests for tomorrow, booked the best hospital room on the ward for Scorpius and assigned the same nurse that had taken his blood. On his break he found out some books and packed them in his bag, he would owl them to Draco once he got home.

That evening at home, Harry pushed his barely touched dinner away from him. Collected the books and wrapped them in brown paper, with a note:

Draco, 

Please find enclosed a few books on the topic of children's leukaemia. I hope they help you come to terms with the situation and any more questions, please call me at work or contact me at home. 

See you tomorrow

Harry

He sent his new owl, she wasn't as nice as Hedwig – but she was still a beautiful bird. He rarely used his owl, as he lived in muggle London, but he would occasionally.

Deciding he needed to try and forget about the awful day he would have tomorrow, he put on a film and forced himself to not think about it.

Draco had spent all day with Scorpius, visiting various London attractions and they also purchased some new PJ's and a few muggle books etc. for him to have in the hospital. Draco had explained to Scorpius that he was unwell and needed to stay in hospital so Harry could run tests, and see what the best treatment would be.

Scorpius hadn't questioned his dad – he had never seen his dad look so sad before and he didn't want to make him cry.

Draco spent all evening fussing over Scorpius and he read the muggle book, acting it out as usual. Scorpius had finally fell asleep and Draco spent another hour just watching him. An owl had swooped in with a package. Draco had removed the package and went to his study, retrieved a treat. The owl took it gladly and then took flight.

He left Scorpius to sleep and made himself comfortable in the living room. He read over Harry's note and then spent the remainder of the night reading the books he had sent.

He woke early the next day and packed Scorpius' hospital bag, some things to entertain him and a few things for himself. He side-along apparated them to outside the hospital, down a deserted alley.

Harry was busy when Draco and Scorpius arrived, he had wanted to greet them – but he had other patients. Nurse Coleman had shown them Scorpius' room and she informed Harry that they were there and that they were getting settled.

"Thank you Sarah. I will see Mr Malfoy once I am done here." He smiled at her.

They had tried dating a few years back, when Harry first joined the hospital staff. It never went anywhere, he reluctantly admitted he struggled not being able to talk to her about the wizarding side of his life. They only went on a few dates and they never slept together. Sarah was fine with him – nothing was awkward and they continued to have a good professional relationship.

He suddenly wondered what Scorpius' mother was like and what must have happened for Draco to dismiss her. He had said that Scorpius never knew her, which would suggest that she hasn't been a part of Draco's life for some time.

He continued to ponder over Draco's love life all the way to his room. He knocked and entered. Sarah had wheeled in a TV and she must have shown Scorpius how to use it – his eyes were glued to the screen, laughing at the cartoon that was playing.

"I hope you have everything you need and that Sarah made sure you were settled." Harry walked and stood by Scorpius bedside – opposite Draco, on the other side of Scorpius' bed.

Draco watched Harry flick through Scorpius case file, "Yes she was very friendly and has helped with every need that we have." He responded politely.

Harry was pleased that Sarah was Scorpius' nurse, she was friendly and put her patients at ease – she was very good with children.

"To start off today I have ordered some Imaging tests, to be carried out. This will help us to get a better idea of the extent of the disease. Imaging tests use x-rays, sound waves, magnetic fields, or radioactive particles to produce pictures of the inside of the body." Harry made sure he added an explanation about the tests, normally his patients knew what an x-ray was and he had to remind himself to explain all the tests.

Watching Draco's face he added, "It doesn't hurt, Scorpius will be fine. Depending on the chest x-ray, I may require a CT scan to be performed."

Draco stood and ushered Harry away from Scorpius bed, "I'm sorry if I'm being thick, but can you explain the tests again?" 

Harry smiled, he didn't mind – he wanted Draco to feel comfortable with what they were going to do. Draco not understanding would only add to the stress he would be feeling.

"A chest x-ray can help detect an enlarged thymus or lymph nodes in the chest. If this test is abnormal, a computed tomography (CT) scan may be done to get a more detailed view." He paused and then continued as Draco didn't ask any further questions.

"The CT scan is a type of x-ray test that produces detailed, cross-sectional images of the body. Unlike a regular x-ray, CT scans can show the detail in soft tissues such as internal organs. This test can help tell if any lymph nodes or organs in the body are enlarged." He rattled off the details.

Draco looked stunned, "Wow muggles have really excelled in technology and medical advancement. I never really knew, it's amazing really."

Harry flashed Draco a smile, "Yes quite outstanding what they have managed to achieve. Instead of taking one picture, like a regular x-ray, a CT scanner will take many pictures as it rotates around Scorpius. A computer then combines these pictures into detailed images of the part of the body that is being studied."

Draco looked into Harry's eyes, "Will you be there?" he didn't want to ask him to, if he was busy – but he wanted Harry's comforting presence with him.

Harry reached out and squeezed Draco's shoulder, "Yes, I have dealt with my patients today and I have delegated some jobs to other doctors. You and Scorpius are my only case for the remainder of the week." 

Draco smiled, Harry was making them his top priority and it felt nice.

"The porter will be down to take Scorpius to the x-ray department – he will probably go down in a wheelchair. Oh and he needs to wear the hospital gown again, sorry." Harry said sympathetically. 

Draco laughed. "He likes wearing it actually – strange kid." 

Harry liked seeing Draco laugh, he hadn't smiled or laughed much since he came to him for help.

Draco wandered back over to Scorpius and told him to go to the bathroom and get changed into the gown. The porter arrived and wheeled Scorpius down to the x-ray department, with Draco and Harry walking behind.

Harry looked over at Draco, smiling, "Scorpius looks just like you – all blond and pointy!" He smirked as he saw Draco's mouth twitch into a smile.

"Yes well he's very lucky he inherited my youthful good looks." He said confidently.

It was Harry's turn to fight the smile spreading across his face. "Sure if you say so. I'd say Scorpius is at a better advantage then what you were at his age, he has your looks but he's more approachable and friendly." Harry laughed as Draco stopped mid-step, face outraged.

"Oi Potter, watch that gob of yours!" But he wasn't serious and his voice showed he was joking.

A few people looked around, wondering why Draco was calling Dr Harry Evans, Potter.

Harry examined the chest x-rays and decided to be safe he would carry out the CT scan. They were in the small room, watching the computer screen as the images were downloading onto the screen.

Draco was fascinated, "That truly is astonishing – remarkable." 

Harry smiled, he had to agree fully with Draco. The muggles tended to forget just how remarkable these things were.

"I will make sure I remain the main doctor on your case, but there will be a whole team of specialists, doctors and nurses dealing with you." He didn't want Draco to think he passed them off onto someone else.

"Sure, I understand that Scorpius needs to have the best care available and that is obtained from having a team of people deal with him." Harry smiled up at him, Draco was dealing with this very well.

Scorpius was returned to his room and Harry excused himself to go over the CT scan results and other x-rays. After lunch Scorpius was scheduled for a bone marrow biopsy and Harry was currently in the small family room, getting coffee and explaining to Draco what the test involves.

"The bone marrow samples are obtained from a bone marrow aspiration and biopsy – the two tests are done at the same time. The samples will be taken from Scorpius hip bone." Harry knew that is sounded worse than what it actually was.

He steered Draco over to the small sofa and he sat facing him, he placed a comforting hand on Draco's leg. "A thin, hollow needle will be inserted into the bone and a syringe is used to suck out a small amount of liquid bone marrow. Then a bone marrow biopsy is usually done just after the aspiration. A small piece of bone and marrow is removed with a slightly larger needle that is twisted as it is pushed down into the bone."

Draco winced, "Merlin that sounds horrid."

Harry's face remained blank, "If you prefer we can put Scorpius to sleep completely whilst the procedure is done, otherwise it is a case of numbing the area, giving him pain relief and doing it whilst he's conscious." He wasn't sure what option Draco would prefer.

Drao looked at Harry's hand that still rested on his knee and he stared at it for some time. Feeling a bit uncomfortable Harry went to remove his hand, but Draco grabbed it and he looked into Harry's eyes.

"I think Scorpius will panic and he will become hysterical, he wouldn't want to see the needle go into his hip. The best option for Scorpius is to put him to sleep, then I can be there to comfort him when he wakes." Draco squeezed Harry's hand and then let it go.

"Okay I will go make the arrangements to have him put to sleep, we will transport him to the operation room and put him under in there. I will let you know when it is time. And Draco you haven't eaten anything today, must I force you to eat – because I will." He surprised himself at how much he cared for Draco's wellbeing.

Draco stood as Harry stood, "I will go to the hospital cafeteria and pick up a salad or something. See you soon Harry." He smiled and left.

Later that day Harry returned to the familiar room that Scorpius was staying in. He explained to Scorpius what was about to happen.

"Dad, what if I don't wake up?" Scorpius questioned evidently worried.

Harry knew Scorpius was only scared but Harry caught the reaction that flashed across Draco's face. He schooled his features back to normal quickly but Harry did not miss the look of utter fear that Scorpius' question had caused.

"Scorpius you will be fine, of course you will wake and I will be here when you do." Draco rubbed Scorpius arm as he told him.

Scorpius was taken down to theatre and he was given general anaesthesia.

"You will be put to sleep now Scorpius. Use this gas mask to breathe in, once you are asleep, you will be watched very closely." Scorpius flung out his hand and Draco took hold of it.

"It's okay son, I will be here the whole time and when you wake I will still be here." Draco kissed Scorpius hand that he held.

Harry thought that Draco was a complete different person when around his son. It was like no one else got to see the true Draco, but when around his son he couldn't help but let his true colours shine through.

Harry looked to Draco. "Scorpius' blood pressure, pulse, and breathing will be monitored. Scorpius will not be able to move, feel any pain, or have any memories of the procedure because of this medicine." Draco nodded and returned his attention back to his son.

Soon Scorpius was in a deep sleep and Harry could see that Draco let his barriers drop slightly. He kept them up around Scorpius, to show Scorpius he was okay and to be strong for him. However Draco had confessed to Harry earlier that he was barely holding it together and felt like he would break at any given moment.

Draco's face became sad, "He looks so peaceful asleep, like an angel – it's horrible to think he looks perfect on the outside, but has this disease eating away at him in the inside."

Harry didn't know what to say, nothing he could say would change the fact that Scorpius had leukaemia. "We caught this early and hopefully we can start treatment soon." This seemed to appease Draco somewhat.

The Bone marrow aspiration and biopsy test was performed and Harry was back in Scorpius' room, as the porter was wheeling Scorpius back in.

"Scorpius will wake up tired and groggy. He may also feel sick to his stomach, and have a dry mouth, sore throat, or feel cold or restless until the anaesthesia wears off. Sarah the nurse will monitor these side effects. They will wear off, but it may take a few hours." Harry watched as Draco pressed his fingers to his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Merlin I hate putting him through this, I feel so guilty." He confessed.

Harry went to Draco's side and pulled his arms away from his face, keeping hold of Draco's wrists.

"Stop that, you have nothing to feel guilty about. You sought the best care that Scorpius can have, this hospital specialises in children's cancers and these test are needed to help figure out his treatment. It is for the best, nothing to feel guilty about." He stared at Draco's face until he Draco met his gaze.

"Got that!" Harry firmly said, staring into his eyes.

Draco smiled weakly, "Yeah I got it. But Potter can you let go of my wrists, you're holding them in a death grip." He laughed lightly.

Harry let go of his wrists but remained standing close to Draco, "Sorry – got a bit passionate there, just wanted you to understand." Harry stepped back.

Draco's stomach rumbled, "You didn't eat lunch did you? Well Scorpius will be under for at least another hour, you're coming with me. We are going to get some early dinner at the cafeteria." Harry's voice was firm, telling Draco he didn't have a choice - no argument.

They sat in the cafeteria and Draco was glad that Harry made him eat something. He hadn't realised how hungry he was until he started eating.

Draco wanted talk about anything other than why he was here and Scorpius' condition – hell he would even talk about his death eater days, then Scorpius leukaemia at the moment.

So he cleared his throat and asked Harry the first question he could think of, "How's Ginny?" He cursed himself, was that all he could come up with.

Harry frowned for a moment and then shrugged, "Fine I guess. I see her occasionally when I am at the Weasleys, but I don't see her that often to be honest." He started playing with his food, swirling it around with his fork.

Deciding to explain his sudden change in attitude, "Ginny and I had a nasty break up. She's changed and she said she wanted me to remain in the wizarding world and that I should accept my celebrity status. I think she secretly likes all the attention, well I don't. I told her that I had to leave the wizarding world for my sake and for once I was doing something for myself."

Stabbing his chicken he continued, "She didn't like that, she said she wouldn't live in the muggle world with me. She gave me an ultimatum, her or the muggle world. I told her if I remained in the wizarding world I would lose my sanity and that if losing her meant I got peace at last then so be it."

He was silent for a long time, Draco shifted nervously in his chair. He hadn't meant to bring up bad memories, he just didn't want to talk about leukaemia.

"Sorry Harry. But maybe it was for the best. If she truly loved you she would have followed you to the muggle world and supported you." He never really liked the she weasel, he could see from early on, at Hogwarts that she was obsessed with Potter, treating him like a hero and acting the fan girl.

Harry's green eyes locked with Draco's and they showed understanding and agreement at what Draco had said.

"I know. I'm glad it happened before we got married. She tried to contact me a few times, to see if we can give it another go, but…." Draco didn't know why he leaned forward slightly, why he was hanging on every word Harry said.

"But what Harry?" He prodded after a small pause.

Harry locked eyes with Draco again, "But I said no, things have changed. I don't love her anymore and I think a part of me will forever be on shut down. Being who I am, what I've seen and been through, it makes it hard to be completely open and honest with somebody." 

Draco recognised the loneliness that seeped into Harry's words, he too felt the same. 

Harry openly admitted, "I think it has made me reluctant to even try dating again and to trust the person fully. What about you? It seemed like you and Scorpius' mother are separated." Harry flipping the conversation so it was now weighing heavily on Draco and not him.

Draco pushed the rest of his food away and had some drink, Harry thought he wasn't going to answer.

"That too was a nasty break up. We were only dating, hoping to marry some time in the future. She fell pregnant accidently and she didn't find out until she was too far gone to abort. She went mental at me, screaming she had lied to me, she had never intended on getting pregnant, that she never wanted children. She said I and 'it' that's what she called Scorpius, will ruin her life. We argued throughout her pregnancy. She would miss healer appointments, eat and do things one shouldn't do when pregnant." He paused and waited a moment, the memories of it causing a new wave of sadness to wash over him.

"I confronted her once and she told me that she was going against all the advice, as she was hoping it would cause a miscarriage or a still birth." 

Harry's eyebrows shot up at that. "Blimey she sounds like a right peace of work." 

Draco gave a cynical laugh, "Yeah, funny that I never knew until she fell pregnant. Scorpius was born, I went home to retrieve some things and when I returned to the hospital she was gone. Scorpius was left in the cot in the room alone. We haven't seen her since."

Harry reached across the table and caressed Draco's hand, he had the urge to touch Draco. He had been doing that a lot lately.

"Sorry Draco, no one deserves that. Poor Scorpius." He gave Draco a lopsided smile, which Draco returned.

"We're better off without her anyway. It's been me and Scorpius since day one." Then he sobered quickly, "I don't know what I would do if I lost him Harry."

Harry pulled his hand slightly, causing Draco to look at him, "Hey enough of that talk. Stay positive, I'm here if you need me." Harry really meant that.

He let go of Draco's hand, not wanting to overstep his place as a doctor. "Come on Scorpius should be waking soon." And he stood leading the way back to the ward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know as a doctor Harry is probably being too hands on. A lot of the things that Harry is doing would normally be carried out by a nurse. However I feel that Harry would want to do as much as he could for Draco and Scorpius and therefore he is doing what the nurses usually do.

Scorpius was still asleep when they returned, Draco took his position at his bedside and took hold of Scorpius' hand.

Harry checked his blood pressure and other things, making a note on the chart. "He should wake soon, remember he may be groggy and suffer slight side effects from the anaesthesia."

Draco was stroking Scorpius hair, "I remember." He replied, and they waited in silence for Scorpius to come around.

Fifteen minutes later Scorpius stirred, he opened his eyes slightly, "Dad?" He sounded raspy.

Draco's face broke out into a huge smile, the relief showing on his face, "It's me kiddo, I'm here." 

Harry handed Draco a glass of water and he helped Scorpius drink it.

Harry smiled back at Draco, "As he has had general anaesthesia I wouldn't expect him to be fully awake right away — it may take a while and he may doze back off for a bit." 

Harry stepped back from Scorpius bed, "I will be in my office if you need me. I have some calls to make."

Once back in his office he completed his to do list and was giving Gloria a stack of paperwork to file for later. He had a meeting with Doctor Robinson and they discussed Scorpius CT test results.

"Once we have the bone marrow biopsy results, we can start setting up a plan of action." Dr Robinson was saying.

Harry nodded his agreement and they talked some more, before Dr Robinson said goodbye as his shift had ended.

Harry was updating Scorpius' medical file when Draco knocked and entered, "Hi, Sorry to trouble you. Scorpius is feeling very nauseous and I was wondering if there was an anti-sickness tablet or something you can give him? I went to the nurse's station but couldn't find Sarah. Sorry!" Draco really didn't want to be so dependent on Harry, he was a doctor and had import things to do.

Harry stood and vacated the office, Draco following behind, "Not a problem Draco. I did say come to me for anything. Right, I will just get him some medication – see you in his room." Draco smiled and Harry smiled back at him, both stood smiling at each other for a few seconds.

"Sure, see you in a bit." Draco said as he broke their trance leaving to return to Scorpius.

Harry gave Scorpius his medicine and told him to try and lay still and maybe get some sleep. He indicated to Draco to come over for a moment.

"The lab phoned and said that Scorpius' bone marrow test results may take a while. I want to keep him in overnight for observations, but you can return home tomorrow and I will call you both back in when the results are in. It could be anywhere between one to two weeks." Harry knew that Draco would hate all this waiting, and that was why he thought it was wise that Draco returned home during the wait. At least he would be more comfortable at home.

Draco was playing with his hands, looking down at them, "Two weeks!" He quietly exclaimed.

Harry didn't know what to suggest, that was how long it took. "You don't have to lock yourself away for two weeks. Go about yours and Scorpius' day-to-day routine and you can always contact me, any time, to talk and ask questions. The parents often get overlooked, you need someone to support you through this." He gently rubbed Draco's upper arm.

That got Draco to stop fiddling with his hands and look up, "I have no one I can contact. I guess as always, I'm on my own. I will deal with it – I always do."

He went to turn away but Harry stopped him, "I know I am probably overstepping the doctor/patient line, but like I said, I am here for the both of you. Even if you want to talk about quidditch, or other such nonsense, you can contact me." He really did mean it.

Harry scribbled his address, home, work and mobile number on a piece of paper and handed it to Draco. "You do not have to go through this alone." Turning back towards Scorpius Harry added, "Night Scorpius, my shift is ending soon. I will be here to say goodbye tomorrow."

He smiled and bode Draco goodnight also. When he returned home, he reflected on why he was so determined to be Draco's support network.

Maybe it was the fact that Draco was all alone, he had no one, and Harry could empathise with that. He felt he could be himself around Draco, with Ginny, Ron and Hermione to some extent he acted different. Pretended that he wasn't as affected by the war, as he actually was. Draco had seen Harry at his worst, Draco knew what growing up in an unstable environment was like, being only children, people talking and staring at you – Draco knew exactly what it all felt like and so did Harry.

They had many similarities and he couldn't fault Draco's behaviour towards him since seeing him again. If anything he seemed overly friendly – well he could have imagined that, but he was sure Draco responded to Harry's touch and lingering looks. Well it didn't matter, doctors could not form a personal attachment to patients and parents of patients.

'What are you thinking' a voice in Harry's head blared – since when is Draco a possibility for a friend, let alone anything more. He was only being nice to you as you are Scorpius' doctor and he is straight – like me! Harry added.

Wasn't he? He then spent the rest of the night going over everything and he definitely sought out Draco just so he called talk to him, make him smile and even touch him. Maybe not dating and being single for a while, has caused me to jump on the nearest person who is kind towards me. Yes that's it Harry decided, before falling asleep.

He woke with a slight headache the next day and took some paracetamol before it worsened. He dressed and drove to work. He used a car to travel, as he lived and worked as a muggle and having a car was easier then finding safe places to apparate. Busy London made it difficult to apparate without being noticed. Also having a car fitted with the 'Muggle Doctor' thing, he had his own car parking space at the hospital and he actually enjoyed driving.

Harry knew that Scorpius was being discharged first thing, so he dropped off his briefcase in his office and headed straight for his room. The door was open and Harry entered the room, Scorpius was dressed in muggle clothes and his bag was packed and on the bed.

Scorpius turned and smiled at Harry, "Oh I thought you were dad. He's gone off somewhere, had a call on his mobile and went outside to take it." Harry smiled back at him, he looked less tired today.

"You're looking better today, how are you feeling?" Harry perched on the edge of the bed.

Scorpius gave a half smile and a shrug, "Feel ok, I s'pose." Harry didn't push him for more.

Draco reappeared and apologised for nipping out. Draco was hesitant, he wanted to stay with Harry but he knew he was being silly and picked up Scorpius' bag.

"Alright kiddo, time to go." He turned to Harry, "Thank you for everything. Hopefully see you soon." He looked at Harry one last time and reluctantly left.

Harry watched Draco walk away and found that he missed his presence – he wanted him around.

The first week passed by as if Draco had never shown up that day. He did his duties, rounds, socialised with his colleagues and friends. His thoughts often strayed to Draco and Scorpius, wondering what they would be doing and how they were coping. He wanted to contact Draco and ask, but he didn't want to overstep his place, they weren't exactly friends.

It was his evening off, he had just gotten out of the shower, upon returning home from a long morning shift. The phone was ringing and he was rushing to get dried and dressed before it stopped. He just managed to pick it up, one leg in his jogging bottoms and one leg out. He frowned down at himself.

"Hello?" Harry said.

A moments silence, "Hi, Harry it's me Draco. Is this a bad time?" He sounded timid.

Harry was speechless, Draco had called him. "Harry?"

Oh right, Draco's on the phone, waiting for an answer. "Hey Draco, no it's not a bad time. I've just finished work."

"Yeah I know, I called your office first. I was wondering if…" a pause, "....if you wanted to come over, maybe we can talk. Scorpius is in bed and I could use the company." He hesitantly asked.

Harry had a thousand thoughts run through his mind. Could he go around Draco's even though he was the parent of a patient? Was the main thought.

Harry was obviously taking too long to answer, "It's okay, sorry I shouldn't have called."

All thoughts stopped apart from one, he didn't want Draco to hang up. "Draco wait, sure I'd like to come over. Where do you live?"

Another pause, Harry wondered if he had changed his mind, "Only if you are sure. Just use the floo and call out: Riverside – Malfoy residence. Guess I'll see you soon." He ended the call.

Harry realised he was still half wearing his jogging bottoms. He would have to change, rushing to get changed into something more presentable. Once he felt he was wearing reasonable attire he floo'ed to Draco's.

He stepped out into a large living room, Draco was sat on the sofa, opposite the fire place. He looked up at the sound of the floo and smiled when he saw Harry.

It took Draco awhile to adjust to seeing Harry in normal clothes. He was so used to seeing Harry in black slacks, shirt and tie, and his white doctor's coat. Now he was wearing jeans and smart V-neck jumper, he looked good.

"It is weird seeing you without the white coat." Draco remarked as he stood and motioned for Harry to follow him, he led him to the kitchen.

Draco's kitchen was stunning, it had a high ceiling, with sanded wooden beams running across it, three medium sized black chandeliers hung over the huge island, that stood in the centre of the kitchen. The remainder of the lighting was provided by spotlights, which sat flush in the ceiling. As well as the huge island, three whole sides were taken up by counters and appliances. The counters were light mahogany wood, and the worktops were a grey marble. It exuded sophistication, prosperity and success, yet it was comfortable and welcoming.

"Your kitchen is fantastic." Harry complimented Draco, as he scanned the kitchen.

Draco smiled, "Thanks, with the help of a designer I got my dream kitchen. This house is rather big for Scorpius and me, but its home and we love it. Wine?" Draco held up a bottle, a questioning look on his face.

Harry um'ed and ah'ed, "Okay but just one glass, I have work at 9am tomorrow." He accepted the glass of white wine from Draco.

"Sorry to drag you out on your evening off. I just wanted some company and you know all about what I am going through at the moment. But no talk of hospitals and treatment's, let's talk about other things." Draco led the way back to the living room.

This too was a very stylish room. Harry noted that one wall of the living room was all glass, he could see the garden illuminated with outdoor lights and the huge expanse of sky and stars.

"Wow, I think I might just move in." Harry joked, "What a fantastic view." He moved closer to the glass and looked around outside.

Draco joined him at the window, "I had it built, tailored to suit my needs and what I liked. Scorpius and I stayed in a cottage that was on the land, and I oversaw the build. Once the house was complete, I demolished the cottage and moved in. We have no neighbours for miles around and you can't see it now, but there is a huge river that runs across the bottom part of the land. Hence the house is named 'Riverside'. I wouldn't change a thing about it and the best thing is, I purchased it after Scorpius was born, so his mother doesn't know where we live." He tore his eyes away from the view and smiled at Harry.

Harry sensed that Draco was different, maybe it was because he was in his own home. He had relaxed somewhat; seemed to let his true character slip through the famous Malfoy mask.

"So are all Malfoys trained on how to wear a mask? Or is it just an inherited skill?" Harry's tone was light and he was joking with him.

Draco smirked, "What do you think. You think dear old daddy sat me down, and instructed me on how to be a cold hearted bastard? No, it is a mask that is erected out of instinct – survival!" Draco didn't seem annoyed or angry at the question, but his tone was serious.

They moved to sit on the large and very comfortable sofa. Harry knew the survival instinct, having felt the same basic need himself, many times. Harry hadn't really thought about it, but having a mask to hide all emotions was, self-preservation at its best.

Harry responded with, "Sometimes I get so caught up in my own little world, that I forget that everyone fights their own battles, insecurities and issues. As I am, an open book, when it comes to displaying my emotions, I assume everyone else is the same. So when I see you, calm and collected, I just believe that's how you feel. But it's not is it? You conceal your true emotions behind a mask." Harry hoped he hadn't over stepped his place, but he wanted to learn more about Draco, and he wanted Draco to peel away his mask and be himself in front of him.

"Old habits die hard. It is easy for me to hide behind the mask, to not let anyone see – but it's incredibly lonely. Hiding and putting on a mask, it's like a security mechanism for me – I feel safer behind it. If no one knows me fully, then I cannot be truly hurt." Playing with the stem of his wine glass and avoiding Harry's eyes.

He didn't know why he was telling Harry all of this, it felt right and he was sick of having no one. Even if Harry only saw a slither of who he was, it was still more than he had ever shown anyone else.

Harry remained silent, waiting for Draco to open up to him and show him more, more of the Draco he had grown attached to.

Draco lifted his head and held Harry's gaze, "Growing up in the pureblood society and household that I did, you learn from an early age to wear a mask. Because if you showed any emotion, this would make you look vulnerable, and being vulnerable is weak. You don't want to be pitied or perceived as a weak person. Especially not a Malfoy, who have their pride and ego and have to keep up appearances. I could never allow someone to look inside my soul, see my deepest desires, regrets and insecurities. Unless we talk about them of course with the people we trust." He paused and added, "I trusted no one, and I had no one."

Harry couldn't believe how honest Draco was being. It warmed him to Draco even more, he felt sadness at the thought of Draco having no one. Harry used to think he had no one, but then he met Ron and Hermione, he had the Weasleys and even Dumbledore, Sirius and Lupin for a short while. Draco had no one, all the money and status in the world couldn't buy him the one thing he craved – love.

Harry's life was lonely at times, hard, full of sorrow, pain and death – but he was also surrounded by so much love. Harry reached out and touched Draco's leg, "You have Scorpius and me now."

Draco gave a small smile and he looked deep into Harry's eyes, "I have you now? – I never thought I could trust you. To show weakness in front of you, but oddly enough – I trust you Harry."

Harry's stomach tied in knots at the raw emotion in Draco's voice and the sheer honesty of his words. He smiled back at him and hoped that Draco would continue to be open with him.

Harry thought maybe he should be open and honest with Draco, so Draco wouldn't feel vulnerable for showing Harry a part of him.

Harry's eyes searched Draco's face as he spoke, "In spite of how happy and lucky people seem, you never know what is going on behind the scenes. Or what is going on inside themselves, the inner battle they fight. That is why I left the wizarding world, I cannot conceal my emotions like you. I needed to find peace after the war. The inner battle I had with myself everyday - just to get out of bed. For a long time I was in a dark place – but I tried to hide it from my friends, they have been through enough already. So I ran away to the muggle world. Lucky for me I found peace and a job that I truly love."

Harry watched Draco's face as he told Draco, the thing he had never told anyone. It felt good to say it out loud and it helped that Draco was just as effected by the war, as he was. Harry saw understating in Draco's eyes and a flicker of something more, but he couldn't quite figure it out and it had passed through Draco's eyes so quickly.

Draco sipped his wine, turned his gaze to the fireplace, "Happiness comes from within, what you have and how much money you got does not guarantee happiness. If you are genuinely happy and satisfied with yourself and your life, this happiness will automatically show on the outside and it doesn't matter what situation you are in." He returned his gaze back to Harry.

Continuing Draco admitted, "I never felt true happiness, not until Scorpius was born. He has filled me with so much happiness and love – I will be eternally grateful for having him in my life." Draco loved his son very much, this was clear to anyone – but Harry could tell that Scorpius saved Draco in a way. It was awful to think that, the one thing that Draco loves, was ill and his prognosis was uncertain at the moment.

Harry knew that Draco was thinking of the possibility, that he could lose Scorpius. "Draco…I cannot promise you that everything will be alright, but I can promise you that I will do everything I can, in order to make it happen. I will be here for you and Scorpius, and I will offer my support – if you are willing to accept it?" He was uncertain, didn't know how Draco would react to his offer.

Harry could see that Draco was thinking, his face showed nothing, but his eyes reflected his true feelings. "I accept it Harry. Your support is welcomed and very much needed." He swallowed the lump in his throat and fought back the tears that were threating to spill. He had never been this emotional in front of someone before. But Harry's offer, it was sincere and it had meant more to Draco, than Harry would ever know.

Harry's whole face lit up and his smile was wide, eyes sparkling, "See that wasn't so bad. I have no idea why it took us so long to sort it out." He joked and Draco laughed weakly – but happy for the lighter conversation.

They talked about anything and everything. Harry was pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to talk to Draco, he had a sharp sense of humour – it was a dry sense of humour, but he made Harry laugh numerous times. Harry was currently explaining some of the muggle gadgets to him, even to himself they sounded strange.

Harry wiped his head around at the sound of footsteps. Scorpius pushed open the living room door and stopped in the doorway, "Dad? I heard laughing and talking." He said with a voice thick with sleep.

Draco smiled at his son, not angry that he was out of bed, "Sorry Scorpius, we didn't mean to wake you. Harry's here. Come sit with me for a bit." He patted the sofa next to him.

Scorpius strode over and clambered onto the sofa and cuddled into Draco's side.

"Dad, tell me a true story. Not fiction, a real one – about you." He rested his head in Draco's lap and Draco's hand automatically went to stroke Scorpius' hair.

Draco was thinking for some time. Harry interrupted his thoughts', "I have lots of stories." 

Draco tensed, knowing Harry's past he didn't want to tell Scorpius all about Voldemort or their past rivalry just yet.

However Draco relaxed again when Harry continued, "Let me tell you all about the time a troll was let in the school. How my friends and I knocked it out." 

Scorpius was in awe. "Really Harry, is it a true story? I would love to hear it."

Harry smiled fondly at the blond boy, "Of course it's true." and he told Scorpius all about it, leaving out why the troll had been let in.

Scorpius laughed when Harry told him that his wand went up the troll's nose, and laughed again when Harry said, 'Urgh troll bogies'. Soon Scorpius was asleep and Draco carried him back to bed.

Draco took a moment out in the hall, to conceal some of his feelings back behind his mask. He wasn't ready for Harry to see just how much he was starting to like him.

He joined Harry in the living room. With a smirk on his face, "I always said 'the golden trio' were stupid, who goes after a fully grown troll. Bloody Gryffindor's and their sense of bravery." He chuckled, not really meaning his stand by insult.

Harry laughed, "Maybe I should write a book of my life. Not a biography, but a children's book, I can see it now – 'Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone' or something like that." He could probably make a shit load of money.

Draco sat down next to him and shoved his shoulder lightly, "More like, 'Harry Potter and his oversized ego'."

Harry snickered, "Yeah I guess it would be a bit big headed to release a book about me. But I'm the only one that knows all that happened. So many things I did at Hogwarts, that you don't even know about." Harry teased.

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Like what Potter, sneaking in the girls changing rooms under your invisibility cloak?" 

Harry blushed. "No. I hadn't even thought about that actually. I was thinking more about the time I took polyjuice potion and turned into Goyle and snuck into the Slytherin common room." Harry delighted in seeing Draco flabbergasted.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before he stammered, "W-what! When?"

Harry gave a short laugh, "Sneaky of me wasn't it!" and he watched as Draco nodded.

He decided he best explain, "It was in second year. Hermione brewed it in Moaning Myrtles bathroom, we wanted to try and get information on the chamber of secrets. And being the naive and prejudice second year Gryffindor's that we were, we assumed that we would get answers from the Slytherin's." Harry opted to leave out that they thought Draco was the person opening the chamber – it seemed so stupid now.

Draco was impressed, "And?" he prompted, enthralled with Harry's tale.

Harry smirked, "Well of course Hermione brewed a perfect potion. Ron and I…"

Draco interrupted, "What, Weaseal was in my common room too?" 

Harry waved him off with his hand. "Don't interrupt. Yes Ron and I took the potion and turned into Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione's went wrong and she couldn't come. We didn't realise the flaw in our plan, we didn't know where the common room was or the password if we found it." 

Giving an evil grin in Draco's direction, he continued. "You Draco came to our rescue and we entered the snakes den, with you." Harry waited, apprehensive about how Draco would take this news. To his surprise he burst out laughing.

It took Draco a moment to recover, but Harry didn't mind – he enjoyed seeing such joy on his face.

"Fucking brilliant – I never knew, didn't even suspect." He sobered up, "I could have divulged anything – I can't remember discussing the chamber with Crabbe and Goyle." 

Harry shook his head, "Don't worry you didn't reveal anything, it was rather an anti-climax. You didn't reveal that you liked wearing ladies underwear, or anything like that." Laughing again as Draco slapped his leg and called him a prat.

Draco chuckled, "I could have said so many embarrassing things. Like who I had a crush on, how often I wanked – anything. It's a good job I didn't talk about personal things with Crabbe and Goyle." He shivered as he thought of all the things he could have revealed.

It was Harry's turn to look stunned, "You were wanking at twelve?" Voice displaying how shocked he was.

Draco shrugged, "Weren't you? Yeah I guess I was – early developer maybe. When did you have your first wank?" Draco relished the blush he caused to spread across Harry's face.

Harry fidgeted and Draco said amused, "Blimey Potter it's only a question. You are thirty five, surely wanking doesn't embarrass you still?" He chuckled as Harry's blush deepened.

Harry replied, "No I'm not embarrassed. Just it's personal – especially talking about your first time." 

Draco chocked on his wine, "Merlin Harry, we're not talking about your virginity here – just a wank." Shaking his head at the flustered man.

"Well if it is so simple, when was your first time? Both wanking and sex?" Harry demanded on the defensive.

Draco smiled, "You won't make me blush that easily. Let's see, um I don't know when exactly but I first wanked in the summer after our first year. We holidayed in France and we had an extremely attractive tour guide. My body reacted naturally and I decided to explore those feelings and I did what come naturally to most boys/men, I wanked." Harry blushed at how easy Draco could talk about such a thing.

"Considering you wear a mask and show no emotions – you are rather open talking about sex and such." Harry pointed out. 

Draco shrugged, "I guess. Sex was never seen as a weakness – just a need. You couldn't help having needs, but you could help being weak and showing your emotions." 

Harry admitted that, that made sense. 

Draco smiled at Harry, "I lost my virginity when I was fourteen. It was at the Malfoy Christmas Ball – it was with an older girl and she opened my eyes to the wonderful world of sexual gratification." He smiled at the memory.

Harry blinked a few times and stared at Draco, "Fourteen!" Was all he choked out.

He turned to look at Harry, taking in his shocked expression. "Don't tell me Potter you're still a virgin?" He laughed.

Harry frowned, "No, I'm not. Just fourteen is a little young. I guess I had a lot of shit to deal with, left no time for sex. I'm not they type for one nightstands. My only love interest at school was a silly crush on Cho Chang and Ginny." He downed the remainder of his wine, "Bloody Voldemort would try and do me in every year, and I didn't have a chance to have a normal teenage life. I lost my virginity later than some, I suppose. It was when Ginny and I started seeing each other, we waited awhile- think it was end of sixth year."

Draco couldn't place the strange feeling he had, but he didn't like the thought that Harry's first time was with the She-Weasel.

"Did you sleep with anyone else after your fling?" Harry glanced sideways at Draco as he asked.

Draco sat back against the sofa, "Well I fooled around a bit. I never had a girlfriend and um towards the end of school, I was busy and distracted. But from age fourteen to sixth year, I had a few encounters, with no one important."

Harry snickered, "Oh Yeah – the other houses called you the Slytherin slut."

Draco snickered too. "I know – well it didn't hamper my options, if anything it increased my options. Girls and boys wanted to see what all the fuss was about." He laughed at his irresponsible ways.

Harry had knocked over his wine. Draco cleaned it up with a flick of his wand – frowning at Harry, he seemed stunned again. Draco ran through what he had just said – thinking about what could be so shocking.

Harry answered before he figured it out, "Girls and BOYS?" Harry asked.

Draco leaned forward, "Yeah! What's so bad about that? I was young and wanted to explore my sexuality, I wanted to be confident in my decision when I decided what my sexuality would be. How can you say you're straight, bi or gay, if you have never tried all your options." He was talking as if it was as simple as buying a new car.

Harry bit his bottom lip, thinking it over. "Guess you're right. But I just always felt straight, never felt anything for a man, so never explored it further. So you messed around with some boys at Hogwarts? Who?" Harry was intrigued.

Draco glanced at Harry, wondering why he was so interested in his love life. "Yeah mainly girls, but a blow job is a blow job – irrelevant if it's a male or female mouth." Harry eyebrows shot into his hairline and he looked like he was going to stop breathing.

"Alright there Harry? Seem a bit flummoxed." Draco found it all to be quite endearing and delighted in seeing Harry like this.

"So...so...you never, what's the word? You never gave, only received?" Harry didn't know why he kept asking questions, he knew he should stop prying.

"Oh I gave. It might surprise you Potter, but I am a very giving person." Lips twitching into a smile at his choice of words.

Harry felt flushed all of a sudden, watching the way Draco's eyes showed desire and his voice was seductive as he discussed his sexual preferences.

Harry was surprised that he wanted to know more. "I have only ever slept with women and not many. Um...let me count…" Harry was silent as he checked them off in his head, "Um I have slept with seven women – over the course of eighteen years." He didn't know why he told Draco that, if he was being honest, it was because he wanted to know Draco's magic number.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Seven is very respectable Potter. If you don't count my oral sex encounters, just full on sex – um four men and six – no seven women." He smiled at Harry, challenging him to say something about it.

"Eleven, Eleven! Merlin and that's not counting your other encounters." Harry mumbled.

"No, I have needs Potter. I only ever dated Scorpius' mother. So for all the other years I sought a quick fix to help me with my needs. Sometimes it was a case of settling for a hand job or something."

Draco took pity on Harry, "Look my situation is unusual. I am comfortable enough to experiment and had started this at a young age. I was never in the situation to date, as my marriage was planned form an early age. However as luck would have it, I dated someone and knocked them up, cancelling my arranged marriage. Since Scorpius I haven't had time to consider having a relationship and have settled for a few flings, here and there. But Scorpius is old enough now, he's not so dependent on me and he will be starting Hogwarts soon. So I think I am ready to start looking for another partner, not just an end to a means." Eyeing Harry as he never said if he was looking for a man or a woman.

Harry had mixed emotions about Draco comments – he didn't want Draco to date and see someone, he didn't understand why. But the thought of Draco with someone made him feel weird. On the other hand he was happy that Draco wanted to put himself out there and date again. Harry was curious, he only ever slept with women. He wondered what it would feel like to have a hard, smooth body under him, or over him. Then the image of Draco hovering over him, smirking seductively as he removed his shirt, flashed in Harry's head.

Jumping up Harry announced, "It's getting late. I have work tomorrow – I'd better go." He walked to the fireplace, "It has been nice talking with you. Hopefully see you soon." He then floo'ed home. He sunk onto his sofa as soon as he stepped out of the fireplace.

Niffler's balls what was that – he had a vivid image of Draco. He knew that he wasn't thinking of Draco with someone else, he imagined he was the willing and waiting body led between Draco's legs. He hung his head in his hands and pulled at his hair – shit this complicated things.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is depressing and I hope I do not upset anyone too much – it's not my intention.

Over the remaining time waiting for Scorpius' results, Harry didn't see Draco face to face again. However Draco had called him twice and Harry spoke to him for a short time, as Draco had called whilst he was working.

It was now the twelfth day since Scorpius had the bone marrow biopsy and Harry had just received his results. Harry dialled Draco's number, no answer. He waited for an hour or so, going about his doctor duties, he tried again and Draco answered almost instantly.

"Hello, Draco Malfoy speaking." Harry smiled, Draco always answered the phone like he was working in a call centre.

"Hi, Draco It's me Harry." Harry opened up with.

"I know it's you, you berk, I recognise your voice." Draco joked. Harry knew that Draco was smiling, even if he couldn't see it, he could hear it in his tone of voice.

"Stop calling me names, I haven't phoned for a chat. I have Scorpius' results. When can you come in?" He got to the point.

"That's great, I was growing tired of waiting. How about 6pm? I need to give Scorpius dinner first." He suggested.

Harry checked his planner, "That's fine, I'm working until 7pm and I'm free at 6pm."

"See you soon, bye." and Draco hung up, Harry wasn't sure if he caught Harry's own 'bye' before he put the phone down.

Harry had that weird feeling again, apprehension- Maybe? No, that wasn't it. He was looking forward to seeing Draco again, even under the circumstances. Harry decided not to dwell on it, and instead went about doing some paperwork and a final consultation before Draco arrived.

At 5:55pm Gloria entered his office and announced, "That handsome Mr Malfoy is here, Dr Evans."

Harry shook his head, "Gloria, please do not talk about the patients parents like that." But he was smiling at her as he said it.

"Oh it isn't nothing but the truth, besides I'm old enough to be his grandma." She chuckled and left to send Draco in.

Harry didn't know what he was expecting when he saw Draco again, but watching him as he walked through the door – Harry felt relieved to see his face, he missed him. Strange really, Harry thought.

"Draco, Scorpius. Please take a seat, actually Scorpius do you want to hear this, or do you want to go play on the pinball machine again? We will fill you in later." Harry wasn't sure how Draco would take the news, so he didn't think Draco would want Scorpius to be there when he heard the results. Scorpius would be told later, once Draco had sorted out how he was going to tell him.

Scorpius could sense that this was a conversation for adults, "Pinball." He said.

"Okay, well just pop out my office and talk to Gloria, she will show you the way." Harry waited until Scorpius had left, before turning his attention back on Draco.

Draco was fiddling with a very expensive looking watch, looking down and avoiding Harry's gaze. Harry could just hear his softly spoken words, "If you don't want Scorpius to hear, I guess it is safe to assume it is bad news." He continued to play with his watch.

Harry sighed, "Yes and No." 

Draco looked up at him, hoping that there was good news too. "Right, just tell me. I want to get this over with." 

His face a blank mask again, but Harry could see his cheek twitch as he was biting the inside of it. "The results show that Scorpius has acute lymphoblastic leukaemia (ALL). It is the most common type of leukaemia to affect children, accounting for more than 80% of all cases. The survival rate for ALL is around 90 per cent." Harry smiled as he saw Draco relax slightly.

Draco looked at Harry, "90% change of survival, what is the treatment?" He asked next.

Harry decided to just say it, "The aim of treatment for ALL is to destroy the leukaemia cells and enable the bone marrow to work normally again. Chemotherapy is the main treatment. Usually, a combination of chemotherapy and steroids is given. The treatment is given in several phases, or 'blocks'."

Draco frowned, "Chemotherapy? If the treatment works, is that it?" Draco had so many questions he didn't know what to ask Harry first.

Harry walked around his desk, sat in the chair next to Draco and made eye contact. He wanted to be closer, to offer comfort, if needed.

"Chemotherapy involves using a chemical which is toxic to cancer cells. Chemotherapy uses drugs, usually injected into the blood, to kill or prevent the spread of cancer cells. They are carried around the body, attacking cancer cells." Harry paused before carrying on.

"Treatment is done in phases, the first is the induction phase. This phase involves intensive treatment, aimed at destroying as many leukaemia cells as possible. The induction phase lasts 4-6 weeks. A bone marrow test will be taken at the end, this is to confirm whether or not Scorpius still has leukaemia."

Harry paused giving Draco a moment, Draco inclined his head, indicating for Harry to continue. "If there is no evidence of leukaemia, then Scorpius' condition will be referred to as being in 'remission'."

He took a breath and gave Draco a small comforting smile, "The next phase of treatment is the consolidation phase. It is aimed at maintaining the remission and preventing the spread of leukaemia cells into the central nervous system (CNS). CNS treatment involves injecting a drug, directly into the spinal fluid, during a lumbar puncture. After this there is a recovery period, more drugs will be given to try to keep the leukaemia in remission. Further doses of chemotherapy treatment, are given to kill off any remaining leukaemia cells."

Harry placed a hand on Draco's knee, "I know this is a lot to take in. You can ask me to repeat any of this at a later date and I will go over it as we administer the treatment. The final phase is called maintenance treatment. This phase of treatment lasts for up to three years from diagnosis for boys. It will involve Scorpius taking daily and weekly tablets, and having monthly injections of chemotherapy."

Draco remained silent, "Scorpius will be able to take part in his normal daily activities as soon as he feels able to. This should be between the consolidation and maintenance phase. He can go about his normal life, fitting the chemotherapy in throughout the three years."

Draco frowned, "He's meant to start Hogwarts in two years, if he goes he will have a whole year of treatment left." Draco looked devastated, "I was hoping he could have as much as a normal experience at Hogwarts as possible. I know he will get stick for being a Malfoy and the son and grandson of death eaters. Now…now he has to deal with a years' worth of treatment, with wizards picking on him, as they do not understand muggle diseases." He was clearly upset.

Harry moved his hand from Draco's knee, to his shoulder. "That's two years away Draco, deal with it when it comes. You can either send him to Hogwarts anyway, I'm sure they can accommodate his condition and grant permission for Scorpius to leave for treatment. Or you can tutor him at home for a year and send him when he's twelve. Either way Draco, it's not yet. Let's think about the present." He squeezed his shoulder and gazed into his eyes, trying to show Draco he was here for him.

"Draco if he has this treatment, by the time he is twelve, he can be fully recovered and he will be cured and a happy boy. I know this will be hard and the treatment is difficult, but he has a high chance of survival. It could have been worse." Harry reasoned, having seen what he has seen during his time as a doctor.

That was obviously the wrong thing to say, "Are you saying I should be grateful that my son has acute lymphoblastic leukaemia?" He snapped, his voice icy cold.

Harry held up his hands, "No of course not. It's awful that he has this and that he is suffering. I was saying out of all the cancers and leukaemia, ALL is easily treated and has the highest rate of survival. It's the lesser of the evils." Draco's shoulders sagged slightly.

He ran his hand, which was shaking, over his face, "I'm sorry Harry. It is a lot to take in and I just feel so many different emotions and I really am trying to hold it together."

Harry didn't know why he did it, but the next thing he knew, he was standing, pulling Draco up and hugging him. He wanted Draco to feel that he had someone to lean on, and someone to let it all out to.

It wasn't an intimate hug, their bodies not pressed close together. Harry had his arms around his shoulders, trapping Draco's upper arms. Draco held his forearms against Harry's chest. Draco seemed to appreciate it and he buried his face against Harry's shoulder. A small sob escaping, muffled by Harry's clothes. Harry rubbed his back and waited for Draco to calm down.

The sobs subsided and Draco lifted his head off, of Harry's shoulder. Grey eyes boring into Harry's, they were still teary and sore from his previous tears. "I got your shirt wet." Was all Draco said after a long time staring at each other.

Harry gave a small laugh, "It will dry out." 

Draco pulled away completely and Harry instantly missed the warmth of Draco's body.

"I feel slightly better after that, thank you. I let it all build up and I guess I just snapped. So what are the side effects of the treatment?" Draco sat back down and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

Harry knew that Draco had shut down again, putting his barriers back up. He moved to sit back in his chair, behind his desk. "Cancer treatments will cause side effects. This is because while the treatments are killing the cancer cells, they can also damage some normal cells."

He glanced over at Draco, and took a steadying breath, "The main side effects of chemotherapy are; hair loss, reduction in the number of blood cells produced by the bone marrow - which can cause anaemia, an increased risk of bruising, bleeding and infection, loss of appetite and weight, feeling sick and being sick."

Draco looked taken aback, "H-he's going to lose his hair!" Draco hung his head in his hands, and remained like that for a long time.

Harry stood again, walked over, and crouched down in front of Draco. He pulled one of Draco's hands away, and interlocked their fingers. "Yes, his hair will fall out, in patches. Most people shave it off." He rubbed Draco's hand with his thumb, "He may have side effects from the steroids, muscle weakness - especially in the legs, mood changes and irritability."

Draco continued to stare at their interlocked fingers, remaining silent and his eyes full of sorrow. "A very small number of children may develop late side effects, sometimes many years later. These include possible problems with puberty and fertility."

Draco made a strangled choking noise, "Fertility." Harry touched his leg with his spare hand.

"Only a very small number Draco, he may not even have these problems. You need to focus on helping him through his treatment. Not the treatment in a year or even next month, the treatment he will get now. Take one day at a time, this can be treated and he is most likely going to pull through this. Cancer gone and live a full and happy life – not giving these few years of his life a second thought." Harry hoped that would be the case.

Draco looked over at Harry, for the first time since Harry crouched in front of him. "I cannot explain what I am feeling. I feel numb, confused, I'm not sure I am going to remember all the information about Scorpius' diagnosis or treatment. But most of all I feel overwhelmed by these painful and powerful emotions." Draco looked away, staring out the window.

Harry waited until he looked back at him, "These reactions are normal Draco - remember the doctors and nurses are there to help you at this time. But most of all I am here for you."

Draco squared his shoulders and lifted his head, "Alright. I can do this, for Scorpius. When does he start his treatment?" He looked strong willed once more.

Harry slid his hand out of Draco's and stood. Wincing as his knees hurt from being crouched down for so long. He returned to his desk and looked up Scorpius' treatment schedule on the computer. "He has been scheduled to start from next Thursday. The Induction therapy is usually done over four to six weeks. You'll likely spend most of that time in the hospital. Scorpius may have to go through several rounds of induction therapy before all the cancer cells are destroyed and he goes into remission."

Draco nodded, "Four to six weeks, I will have get Scorpius some things."

"You will get a conformation letter, detailing his treatment schedule in the post." Harry felt exhausted, Merlin knows how Draco felt. He glanced at the clock and noted, it was almost the end of his shift.

"Draco. My shift is about to end, I don't think you should be on your own. You and Scorpius are welcome to come to mine, or I could come to yours?" He offered concerned.

Draco stared speechless at Harry. "Draco, what do you want to do? Mine or yours?" Harry repeated.

Draco couldn't believe what Harry was saying. Too many conflicting thoughts and emotions, his head felt foggy and it took a while for Harry's question to cut through the fog.

"I think mine will be best. Scorpius will have his room, so he can go to bed if he feels tired." Harry nodded his head once.

"Okay, I'm just going to file some paperwork and shut the computer and things off. Give me ten mins and I will be ready to go." Harry stated, starting to make notes as he spoke.

Draco stood and went in search of Scorpius. Once he found him he pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Aw dad, get off!" Draco loosened his grip, but didn't let go.

"Come on kiddo, we're going home. I will talk to you later, okay?" Scorpius nodded in agreement and followed his dad out.

Harry didn't go home, instead he went straight to Draco's, and he removed his tie and undid the top two buttons of his shirt. Draco told Harry to make himself at home, he was going to run Scorpius a bath – as he felt achy. Draco hoped the bath would help relax him, afterwards he was going to read to him and then tuck him in.

Harry helped himself to a bottle of beer and went out on the decking, which was outside the glass wall in the living room. There was a small table, with a few seats, he wandered over, toed his shoes off and sat down. The view was spectacular and he was happy enough just sat there drinking the view in.

Draco poured himself a large glass of wine and went to look for Harry. When he walked past the glass wall, he caught sight of Harry sat at the small garden table on the decking. Draco stayed inside for a moment, just watching Harry. He had his legs outstretched in front of him, ankles crossed and he was leaning back against the chair – he looked relaxed and completely at ease in Draco's home.

Draco felt a bit awkward for crying on Harry earlier, but he had good reason to cry so he ignored the awkwardness. Sliding the glass door open, he joined Harry at the table. Toeing his own shoes off and mirroring Harry's relaxed stance.

They sat in silence for some time, both sipping their drinks and looking ahead of them – out at the view.

Draco turned his head to look at Harry, Harry also turning as he caught sight of Draco moving. "Thank you for today, I literally needed that shoulder to cry on." He attempted a small smile, but only the corner of his mouth tugged up a fraction.

Harry gave Draco a bigger smile in return, "I would say its all part of the job and I was just being a good doctor. But that would be a lie, I don't want to just be your doctor. I want to be your friend Draco."

Draco uncrossed his ankles and pulled his leg up a bit, leaned forwards – elbows on the table. "I could really use a friend right now, I'd like that Harry." He raised his beer bottle, Harry copied and Draco clinked them together, "Here's to friendship."

"Friendship." Harry echoed. He had a sudden wave of joy spread through him as Draco accepted his offer of friendship.

Draco sipped his beer, put it back on the table and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "This is going to test me – I'm not sure if I can cope."

Harry leaned forwards too, and touched Draco's hand – a common action for him nowadays. He liked the feel of Draco's soft, slender fingers and the warmth of his hands. "Don't worry about your ability to handle the emotions that come with Scorpius having cancer. I know you have great strengths, especially when it comes to protecting and caring for Scorpius. These strengths will come through even during personal pain."

Harry watched as an emotion, unknown to Harry flashed in Draco's eyes. "How is it Harry that you always know what to say? I always thought you were quick to talk without thinking first and that you could be tactless. But you're not, you say such wonderful things." Draco watched as Harry withdrew his hand, missing the sensation of having Harry's hand on his.

Harry ran the now free hand through his hair. "I think sometimes it's the opposite, I think about things too much and then I panic and don't know what to say. But if I don't over think things and I speak from the heart – that's when it makes more sense, when it resonates with people." Harry didn't really know the answer, he just knew that when he was around Draco he wanted to say or do anything to help and he found himself saying these things.

Draco fetched them some more drinks and they talked about various things, avoiding the topic of Scorpius diagnosis.

"What work do you do Draco?" Harry asked, realising he didn't know.

Draco shrugged, "Self-employed, I took over the Malfoy businesses. Took a lot to turn it around, they were so corrupt and I invested in muggles businesses too. I can take time off, the next six weeks or so will be fine."

Harry didn't want to be nosy so he decided not to push for more information – like why isn't Lucius running the businesses?

Harry asked about the house and Draco told him all about the process and the different rooms it had. He told Harry he would give a proper tour soon and also show him the grounds and river.

The air turned chilly and they retreated to the warm living room. They talked long into the night and Draco left to use the bathroom, when he returned Harry was asleep on the sofa. Draco transfigured a cushion into a blanket, covered Harry. Removed his glasses and left him to sleep, he stood over him watching him for a moment and then he softly wished him goodnight.

It took Draco a long time to fall asleep, worrying about Scorpius and Scorpius' future and occasionally thinking of the man that was currently asleep on his sofa. He had come to be dependent on him and he enjoyed his company. His words of advice and comfort have really helped him and he found himself thankful to St Mungos for turning him away, they led him to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the information overload, I just thought as Harry is a Dr he would give complex answers to explain Scorpius condition.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke to the sound of a child shouting. He was confused and he couldn't see too well, he located his glasses and looked around. Ah- that was it, he was at Draco's. He must have fallen asleep, they had stayed up very late talking.

He felt a bit awkward, embarrassed to have fallen asleep. He sat just as Scorpius come running into the living room, "See dad, I didn't wake Harry. He's already awake."

Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses, he was woken by Scorpius but didn't want to say so.

"Morning Harry. You have very bad bed hair – did you know that?" Scorpius observed. 

Harry snapped his head around as he heard a soft chuckle, he recognised as coming from Draco.

Harry stretched his arms above his head and yawned, "Hmm yes I'm sure I do. Sleeping on the sofa probably doesn't help. Morning to you too." He turned to Draco and noticed that Draco looked pristine and groomed to perfection. Harry wondered if he ever looked rough – most likely not, lucky git.

"Morning Potter, Coffee?" Harry stood and followed Draco to the kitchen.

He sat on a stool at the island and gratefully accepted a cup of coffee from Draco.

Draco was watching as Harry slowly woke up, bit by bit, in front of him. He was trying to tell Scorpius to stay out of the living room this morning, when Scorpius started shouting, that Harry was probably awake. When they went into the living room, Draco was greeted with the sight of an adorable sleepy Harry. Hair stuck up at strange angles, still lethargic and rumpled – he looked lovely.

Then his son had commented on his hair and he couldn't help but laugh, Harry's face as Scorpius insulted him was a picture.

Harry downed his coffee, "That's better. I feel slightly more awake now. Feel a bit icky though, need to shower and brush my teeth. I guess I'd better go home."

Draco didn't want Harry to leave, he had only seen him for ten minutes today. Nowhere near long enough – Merlin, he was acting as if Harry was his drug and he needed him.

He found himself saying, "What time do you have work? You can shower here and I have a spare toothbrush. Scorpius and I wanted to show you the grounds and the river." He groaned inwardly at how desperate he sounded.

Harry's eyebrows drew together, why was Draco so keen on him staying. If he was being honest with himself he too was reluctant to leave. It was nice waking up to company, usually he woke up to a lonely and empty house. "Um I have a half day, my shift starts at 3pm and finishes at 9pm. I guess I could stay – if you are sure I wouldn't be imposing."

Harry watched as a rare show of emotion broke through Draco's mask. "You're not imposing. Come, I will show you where you can clean up." 

He turned to his hyperactive son, "Scorpius eat as much breakfast as you can, and I will be down to check on you in a moment. Oh and Scorpius no hiding your breakfast – it's not nice for me to find mouldy food in random places, weeks later."

Scorpius looked at the floor and mumbled, "Sorry dad. I'll try and eat as much as I can."

Draco led Harry into the hall and up the grand staircase. The house was quite large and Harry knew he would never find the bathroom on his own. Draco stopped outside the bathroom, "This is one of the main bathrooms. The cabinet above the sink should have a spare toothbrush, I will go get you some fresh towels." With that he sauntered down the hall.

Harry watched mesmerised as Draco walked away. He shook his head – What was wrong with him. He couldn't take his eyes off the graceful and yet sexy walk that Draco had.

Draco reappeared and wondered why Harry was looking so bewildered, "Here are some towels, and just leave them in the bathroom when you are done. You alright Harry?" He added, frowning as Harry looked deep in thought.

Draco pushed the towels into Harry's arms and that broke Harry from his trance. "Oh yes right. Thanks." He then turned into the bathroom. Leaving Draco contemplating his strange behaviour.

Draco returned to the kitchen and inspected Scorpius breakfast, "Okay, if you haven't hidden any, then I'm satisfied. You may go get dressed – wear something warm, we will be walking around the grounds today and by the river." Scorpius nodded excitedly and jumped off the stool.

"Oh cool I can wear my new wellies and I can walk in the stream – can't I dad?" He asked getting more excited at the prospect.

Draco chuckled, "Yes you can." Scorpius fled the room, rushing to get ready.

Both Draco and Harry were currently having similar thoughts. Harry was thinking; I am naked in Draco Malfoys home. Over and over as he showered.

And Draco was thinking; Harry Potter is currently showering and is naked in my home. This looping around his head over and over as he cleared away the breakfast things.

Harry reappeared and Draco had to turn away from him, the sudden rush of emotions breaking through his mask. He didn't want Harry to see, so he turned away from Harry, acting casual as he busied himself making Harry some breakfast.

Harry had walked in, hair still damp and water droplets dropping onto his shoulders and neck. Draco could see his collar bone, through the gape in his shirt and he watched as a water droplet trailed down over it. That was too much, and he had to turn away, before he started drooling – or did something much worse.

"Thanks for that, feel more refreshed now. I cast a quick charm to my clothes, but I might have to borrow a jumper or something. My work shirt is too thin to wear outside." Harry was talking to the back of Draco's head, he had turned around suddenly and hadn't faced Harry since. He was acting weird this morning.

Draco waited a moment. Trying to regain some control of his sudden desire to kiss Harry. Slowly he faced him and was pleased to note that the moment had passed by. "Sure I have plenty of clothes, they should fit okay. You're only slightly shorter than me, but maybe bigger?"

Harry laughed, "Are you calling me fat?" He was joking though.

Draco felt put on the spot, "What, no. I'm just slender that's all. You're not fat, your perfect!" And then he froze at what he said, hoping that Harry would brush it off.

Harry tried to project a calm and indifferent outer appearance. But on the inside his stomach was churning, Draco had called him perfect. And it felt nice!

"Oh okay. At least I'm not fat, its you who is skinny." He joked.

Draco frowned, skinny? Was that a bad thing, did Harry like skinny people? "I am not skinny. I am lean and muscly. Slender and statuesque, I have often been called tall and handsome, I'd have you know." He sounded slightly offended by Harry's comment.

Harry panicked, he hadn't meant to insult him, and he was only joking. In fact Harry liked the way Draco looked, he often felt jealous at Hogwarts over Draco's good looks.

"Oh don't worry, you're not skinny in a bad way. It suits you, you pull it off," he blushed and added, "You are an attractive man Draco, ignore me." Harry saw Draco physically relax and he actually looked pleased at the compliment.

Draco took Harry to his closet – yes Draco had a whole room that was just his wardrobe. It was huge and could have easily been a bedroom. It had racks, shelves and draws, full of all sorts. Everything was perfectly organised, wizards clothes one side and muggle the other. Clothes hung up in type, i.e. shirts, jumpers, t-shirts and all were colour co-ordinated. The same for the trousers, organised by material, jeans, and work trousers etc., shorts, suits - it went on and on. He also had a wall dedicated to shoes and trainers. Harry laughed, he couldn't picture Malfoy in trainers. A section was dedicated to accessories, jewellery, watches, belts and ties.

Harry knew his mouth was hanging open, gaping at the sheer amount of stuff. "Fucking hell Draco. You could open this as a shop, you have so much stuff." He exclaimed as he looked at a counter full of belt buckles.

Draco smirked and Harry blushed, he titled his head, to try and hide the blush from Draco. Harry's body had started reacting to Draco's smirks, each were different. They were either playful, seductive, angry or even calculating. He liked them all and he wanted to kiss the smirk off his face. He mentally slapped himself – since when! Gosh he wanted to kiss Draco Malfoy.

Draco laughed at Harry's gobsmacked expression, "I told you, I had this house built to suit my needs. And I need a large wardrobe." Draco strolled over to the section that held the jumpers, "Over here Harry. Choose any jumper, it doesn't matter which." He watched as Harry shuffled over.

Harry looked through a few, some were too fancy and smart to wear on a walk outside. He finally settled on a dark grey jumper, with contrasting black hem, cuffs and pocket hems. It was a shawl neck jersey jumper and had a pocket over the front. Harry pulled it on and it felt comfortable and warm.

Draco watched as Harry pulled out one of his favourite jumpers, watching as Harry put it on. The jumper suited Harry and he cut a dashing figure. The elegant jumper was ideal for a smart-casual situation. "Good choice Potter, it suits you." With that he motioned for Harry to follow him out.

Harry smiled, Draco kept complimenting him today and he liked it – he liked it a lot.

Draco walked them down the hall and into another bedroom sized wardrobe, which held all of Scorpius clothes. Nowhere near as much as what Draco's wardrobe held, but as Scorpius got older, he could imagine it would soon fill up.

"Scorpius, stop procrastinating and pick something to wear- before I chose for you!" He warned.

"Alright dad, I can't find my wellies?" He whined

"You are meant to keep your wardrobe organised like mine, you wouldn't lose anything then." He pulled out his wand and called, "Accio Scorpius' wellies." They flew out from under a pile of clothes and into Draco's waiting hands.

"Here, now hurry. If you dally I will make you stay behind and organise your wardrobe." That got Scorpius moving.

Draco chuckled and whispered to Harry, "Works every time. He hates sorting out his wardrobe." 

Harry gave a lame attempt at a laugh. Too distracted by the sensation of having Draco lean so close to him, and feeling his breath tingle over his neck and around his ear.

Soon they were all ready and Draco was leading the walk through the grounds. Heading in the direction of the lake. Harry could see the lake quite early on –it was hard to miss. It was beautiful and calming. However Draco led them closer, so they were stood right by it.

The lake was huge and Harry couldn't see any other houses nearby. There was a dock and a small wooden boat tied to it. The lake was surrounded by grass and trees and Harry could imagine that it looked magnificent at the sunset.

"This is truly breath-taking. What a beautiful place, you picked the perfect place to build your home." Harry complimented.

Draco moved to stand next to Harry and their arms brushed slightly, they locked eyes and Draco stepped sideways slightly.

"Sorry." He mumbled, Harry wished he hadn't moved.

"Not a problem. Do you come down here often?" Harry changed the subject quickly.

Scorpius had wondered down the dock and was leaning over the edge. "Scorpius, go careful" Draco warned. 

He then faced Harry and Harry's breath caught at the sight, Draco's mask was gone and his eyes shone with happiness and his face looked at ease, calm and peaceful. He was smiling and Harry liked the way it made him look.

"Yes. Scorpius and I spend a lot of time out here. It's truly wonderful. It is the one place I can go and feel at peace. Whether I am angry, sad, hurt anything – a trip down here erases all feelings and leaves a tranquil calm in its place." Draco answered honestly.

Harry smiled at Draco, the warmth in his voice made Harry want to come and visit the lake with Draco more often.

"You should come see it with me at sunset or sunrise. It's wonderful and I think you'd like it." Draco was saying as he sat on the grass bank.

Harry joined him and beamed at Draco, "I would love too. I can imagine how amazing a sunset or sunrise would be here." He was pleased that Draco had a home that he felt comfortable in and a place he could find peace. He could imagine that the Malfoy Manor, even though just as beautiful, never gave Draco that sense of safety and peace.

They sat and talked for a while, played with Scorpius and walked around the lake. At lunchtime they returned to the house and ate a lovely lunch that Draco put together. It was now 2pm and Harry had work in an hour. He didn't want to leave the calm and peace he had found here and he reluctantly stood, and removed Draco's jumper.

"I'd better go. I have to grab a few things from home and get some case files in order before I start at 3pm." Harry briefly saw a flash of disappointment, cross over Draco's face.

"Sure, I understand. So next Thursday for Scorpius treatment, see you then." Draco felt despondent, that was days away and he really enjoyed today. He didn't want to say goodbye to Harry, not yet.

Harry felt weird, Thursday was a long time away and he knew he would miss Draco's company. "I have the evening off, the day after tomorrow. How about I come over and watch the sunset by the lake?" He hoped that Draco wouldn't mind and he added, "We are friends now, right?"

Draco smiled, "Friends, yes we are. That sounds like a great plan Harry. I will make dinner and we can eat it by the lake. Sunset is about 8pm ish, come before for dinner." Draco felt the small bubble of something rise in him and he liked it. It was a welcomed feeling and it made him feel happy.

Harry nodded and said his goodbyes to Scorpius. Draco walked him to the fireplace and once again said goodbye. The last thing Harry saw before arriving home, was Draco's smiling face – full of warmth, towards him.

Harry spent the next two days working and going about his usual routine, but he couldn't stop himself counting down to the day he would see Draco again, and to seeing the sunset with him. It felt incredibly intimate and Harry knew it was something only he had been invited to do. Draco hadn't shared a sunset at the lakeside with anyone else.

Once Harry left Draco tried to carry on as normal. Later in the evening, cleaning up the kitchen he came across the jumper that Harry had worn. He couldn't stop himself from picking it up and smelling it, it smelt of Harry. It smelt good, it comforted him somehow.

Scorpius had whined when Harry left, complaining he missed him. Draco had to agree, Harry's absence was definitely felt and he was sorely missed.

The time dragged, but eventually it was the afternoon that Harry was due to come over. Draco was cooking foods, which could be taken on a picnic and was choosing some wine. He had started to get butterflies whenever he thought about Harry's arrival.

It was 5pm and Harry was getting ready to go over to Draco's early, giving plenty of time for dinner and the sunset. He laughed at his pathetically small wardrobe as he pulled out a jumper, Draco's wardrobe put his to shame.

Frowning as someone knocked on the door – no one knocks at his door. Maybe it was a neighbour, lost their cat or something.

He pulled his jumper on and headed for the door. Opening it, he wasn't prepared for what he saw. Stood on his doorstep was Ginny.

Harry noted instantly that he had no feelings for her what so ever. Yes she looked pretty in her casual sundress and cardigan, her hair hanging loose – how Harry used to like it. But he felt no stirrings of desire and he was actually annoyed, as she was delaying him from seeing Draco.

"Aren't you going to invite me in Harry?" She giggled and the sound only increased Harry's annoyance.

Harry stepped back and she walked in and headed straight for the living room. "Your secretary said you had the evening off. I hope you don't mind me showing up out of the blue like this?"

Harry was about to say that, yes he did actually mind. But she carried on talking, not waiting for an answer.

"Merlin I have missed you Harry. We don't see each other or talk much anymore – I really regret that. You look good, just as handsome as ever." Harry knew she was flirting with him, but her compliments made no impact. Not like Draco's compliments that made him feel giddy.

She flicked her hair and smiled sweetly at him, "What do you want Ginny? I have somewhere I need to be?" He snapped.

She looked momentarily stunned, but soon regained her composure. "Well if we talked more, I would know your schedule and I wouldn't have to turn up unannounced. I will keep it short, seeing as you're busy. I just wanted to be part of your life again – not as your partner, not if you aren't ready for that. Just as your friend, I've missed you Harry. I don't want to lose you – say you will work on our friendship?" She flashed him an innocent look and Harry didn't buy it.

He felt bad about how things ended between them, but he knew he was in the right. However years had passed and he couldn't see why they couldn't try and be friends again. "Sure Ginny, only as friends though. Nothing more!" He said, somewhat rudely.

She squealed and leaped for him, slinging her arms around his neck and hugging him, "Oh Harry. Thank you. This will be the best decision you have made – I promise you." 

Harry prised her arms off his neck and stepped back. "That's great Gin, really. But please I must be going." 

She nodded and he walked her to the front door. "I will write to you Harry, we can maybe meet up for lunch or something." She leant in and kissed his cheek and Harry scrunched up his nose. Her flowery perfume, suddenly no longer alluring to him, he preferred the musky smell of Draco's aftershave.

Closing the door, Harry took a moment to let the new revelation sink in. Back against the front door he leant against it. So he had a crush on Draco Malfoy – so what! He groaned at this situation. He couldn't act on his crush, for one he was Scorpius' doctor, secondly they had only just formed a friendship of sorts, and Harry didn't want to ruin that by making a move on Draco. And finally Draco might not see Harry like that and he could refuse his advances.

He closed his eyes and silently prayed that he could conceal his crush from Draco – Christ it would be embarrassing if Draco discovered it.

He finished getting ready and stepped out of Draco's fireplace at about 5:45pm. "Draco? Scorpius?" Harry called, as he brushed himself off.

Draco walked in, "Harry, I wondered when you would be coming over. Scorpius is hungry and he was going to start without you." Draco joked.

Now Harry had acknowledged his crush on Draco, he noticed how he reacted to seeing Draco. Before he would ignore the strange feeling he got every time he saw the blond. But now, in light of his discovery, he knew that what he was feeling was the stirrings of attraction.

Draco greeted him like a long-time friend and seeing him smiling at him, made Harry's stomach churn and made him feel giddy. Blimey I am thirty five and I have a man crush on Draco Malfoy – Merlin help me! He thought as he followed Draco to the kitchen.

"Sorry, I got delayed by an unexpected visitor." Harry apologised for his lateness.

Draco arched an eyebrow but before he could ask for more details, Scorpius jumped off his stool and ran to Harry.

He surprised Harry by hugging him. "Harry! I missed you. Thank Salazar that you are here, I am starving" He pulled back and watched as Harry smiled over at his dad. Scorpius didn't miss the look of happiness that his dad showed at this.

"Alright Scorpius. You carry the blankets, Harry you carry the lights – in that bag there and I will take the picnic." Draco led them out the backdoor and to the lake.

They laid out the blankets and the picnic, the lake and dock had some permanent outdoor lights, but Draco had also made Harry carry some lanterns with them. It was just after 6pm and sunset wasn't for another two hours roughly. They ate in silence and enjoyed the view. After Scorpius finished dinner he took a small net and declared he was going to look for tadpoles, down by the edge.

"Be careful Scorpius and if you find any, you are NOT bringing them back into the house with you." Draco warned. Scorpius pouted and Harry mumbled 'spoilsport'.

Draco looked around at him and Harry innocently smiled. Draco shook his head at Harry's antics.

"So who was your unexpected visitor?" Draco was curious.

Harry scowled, "Oh that. It was Ginny." It was getting darker and Harry missed the look of disgust and the flicker of jealousy that flashed over Draco's features.

"Oh, what did she want?" Draco tried to remain nonchalant, voice steady and calm. Not at all reflecting his true feelings. He felt strange, why was she speaking to Harry after all this time, he was annoyed and jealous, what if she talked Harry into being together again. The thought didn't sit well with him.

"She didn't stay long, I told her I had plans." Harry noticed Draco frowning slightly.

Draco could bet that Harry didn't tell her, who he had plans with, he hoped Harry wasn't ashamed of their friendship.

Harry didn't like the change of mood, Draco seemed disappointed. Harry wanted to make sure he knew that he didn't care for Ginny. "She wasn't pleased, I shooed her out. She wanted to offer her hand in friendship again. I reluctantly agreed to get rid of her."

Draco brightened slightly, "Do you believe her? You don't think she would become your friend and then try and win your heart again?" Draco silently prayed that Harry no longer had feelings for her.

Harry wasn't sure but he thought he detected, a sense of hope in Draco's voice. "Well I wouldn't put it past her," seeing Draco's face he added, "But she can try all she wants, that door is permanently closed. She had her chance and she blew it, I won't put myself through that again. Besides I feel nothing for her. She showed up in one of my favourite dresses of hers, she wore her hair down, like I used to like and she wore my favourite perfume." He paused, sipped his wine and made eye contact with Draco. "And it did nothing, it was just a dress, just a hairstyle and I found I no longer liked the smell of her perfume. I didn't even feel a smidgen of attraction towards her."

Harry smiled as he saw that Draco looked pleased with this answer and his mood improved dramatically.

"So you wouldn't mind if I participated in Ginny bashing?" Draco jokingly asked.

"Depends on what you say, the Weasleys are still my friends and family. But I would be happy to have a Ginny bashing session. I never got the chance after we broke up, all the people around us, knew both of us. I think they all hoped we would get back together. It would make a change to moan about an ex for once." He smiled as Draco looked like he had been granted three wishes.

Harry smirked, "But you have to tell me about one of your ex's so we can moan about them together – bond over our experiences, or something of the sort." Harry thought that was a subtle way of finding out about Draco's past lovers.

Draco grinned, "Alright deal. I will tell you about an ex and what I disliked about them and you can moan about the ginger bint." He smirked as Harry rolled his eyes at the insult.

"You do know that having natural blond hair is rarer than having red hair. So you should be more accepting, it's only a hair colour after all." Harry playfully chided.

"Of course I know how rare natural blond hair is, I have been with a few women that had dyed blond hair – but the curtains never matched the rug, so to speak. Big give away." Harry burst out laughing at Draco's funny way of explaining it.

"Draco you are funny. I never really got to see that side to you before, but you do make me laugh." Draco beamed at the compliment.

"I expect your shade of blond is rarer still!" Harry pondered out loud.

Draco appeared to be proud of that, "Yes I am sure it is, I am unique and my uniqueness makes me stand out." Then his shoulders faltered slightly, "Sometimes I don't want to stand out though." Knowing his hair colour was definitely linked with being a Malfoy.

Harry chucked a grape at him, "Oi, no depressing thoughts." 

Draco sat up straighter, agreed and popped the grape into his mouth. "So do you go for redheads then?" Draco casually asked, wondering if Harry liked blonds. Then he mentally kicked himself, even if Harry liked blonds, he liked blond WOMEN not men.

Harry appeared to be thinking it over, eventually he answered, "No Ginny was the only redhead. I don't really have a type, the others had, brunette, blond and black hair. I guess I was trying to figure out what my type was." Harry then realised he probably never found his type with those women, because there was a slight chance that his type wasn't a woman at all.

Draco was pleased that Harry hadn't ruled out blonds as his type. "They do say that blonds have more fun." Draco teased as he arched an eyebrow.

Harry laughed again, "Who says that, apart from you?" He liked this banter and playful conversation they were having.

Harry had a question he was itching to ask Draco, but wasn't sure if he should. Draco must have seen this expressed on his face, "Stop thinking and just ask already – your head will explode if you don't." He said smirking over at Harry.

Harry felt nervous all of a sudden, he ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was thinking…" Draco snorted but remained silent, "Yes Draco, I do think from time to time." Harry said around a smile.

"As I was saying, I was thinking if you have slept with four men and seven women, does that mean you prefer women. As you have slept with more of them?" He looked to the contents of his wine glass as he finished.

Draco glanced over at Scorpius, he was sat playing with a tub of tadpoles and other disgusting insects. "No I wouldn't say I prefer women. I guess I found a willing woman, quicker than a willing man. It wasn't a case of preferring them, they were there when I need a release."

Harry frowned, "So you never dated, or had a sex buddy or anything – just one quick shag and done?" Harry had always associated sex with love and relationships, he never used someone just for sex.

Draco frowned as well, "No not always. Like in Hogwarts Blaise and I experimented and we had an understanding, we would mess around and have sex. Then after school, every time we bumped into each other, we would have a fumble, this happened a few times over the years."

Harry stared gobsmacked, "Blaise Zabini? As in, your dorm mate, fellow Slytherin Blaise?" No one ever suspected Draco liked men, and no one knew that he was shagging Blaise. Harry felt a sudden jolt of jealousy, it sounded like they had unfinished business. What if Draco bumped into him now, would they sleep together?

Draco looked up into Harry's surprised face, "Yes the one and only. It was rather convenient to share a dorm together. We were never dating, we never put a label on what we had. Both being from pureblood families and expected to marry a woman and produce heirs. We knew that nothing could ever come of it, so we just had casual sex."

Harry knew it couldn't be that simple, annoyed that Draco wouldn't admit that he had feelings for someone. "It sounds to me that you have unresolved issues. You produced an heir, what's stopping you from contacting him and making a go of things?" Harry said a bit harshly.

Draco's eyebrows shot up, "Because I won't. Blaise is my past and I will not hash up old and buried feelings to satisfy a need. Blaise deserves more than that. Yes we were fond of each other and I would go as far as to say, I fancied myself in love with him at one point. But not anymore, it was a schoolboy crush and I can assure you, I no longer feel for Blaise."

Harry relaxed slightly, pleased that Draco was finally admitting that it wasn't all about sex and that he actually felt something for Blaise. He didn't know why it bothered him, but he didn't want Draco to be the type of person that only cared about the sex. He was a romantic at heart and he could never have one night stands himself.

Draco sensed the tension in the air, "I guess we both have another thing in common. We both no longer have feelings for the people who first captured our hearts." Draco softly announced.

Harry agreed, "So when do you want to start Ginny bashing?" He asked jokingly, sensing the tension too and wanting to clear the air. He didn't want to ruin the night.

Draco lightly laughed, "I'm happy to insult her, any time and any day. I bet she was a right selfish cow in bed?" Draco could just imagine that she would expect Harry to do all the work, giving noting in return. She was all about taking and not giving - selfish bint.

Harry snickered, "She was so-so. I didn't know any different at first, it wasn't until I had slept with other women, that I realised some of them were better. I guess it's not just about having sex, you have to want to, to feel that desire, the lust build up in you. That is what drives you to such remarkable sensations and to want to elicit the same reactions out of your partner. It's in your mind, as well as your natural instinct to want sex." Harry reasoned.

Draco blushed slightly, Harry's voice was seductive and sensual when he was speaking about raw lust and desire. 

Harry continued, "We were each other's first time, so it was clumsy and awkward. As the relationship went on, we ended up doing the same routine. Sex on the same nights, same times, same room and same position, it felt like something we had to do, rather than something we wanted to do. It was boring and unsatisfactory. Ginny was never one to be adventurous and we soon sunk into the same old same old."

Harry was glad that they broke up really, if she followed him to the muggles world, he probably would have married her. Then he would be stuck in an awful marriage, with a non existent sex life. But then again, his sex life was non existent now.

Draco knew that Ginny would be like a sack of potatoes in bed – unresponsive and boring. Oh how he could show Harry what true desire, lust and fantastic sex felt like. Draco smiled as he imagined Harry's face, flushed, mouth parted in a moan and eyes dark with pure animalistic desire and want. Draco bit his bottom lip and tried to forget what he just imagined – he didn't want to get aroused, not at the moment.

Harry watched as something akin to arousal flashed in Draco's eyes, as he bit his lip. Harry thought he looked hot. Gosh did he just think Draco looked hot – yes! A voice said firmly in his head.

"Dad, I'm too tired to stay up for the sunset. Can you take me in?" Draco stood and was pleased to note that his arousal hadn't caused an unwanted problem.

"Sure kiddo, let's go tuck you in." He turned to Harry and said he'd be back in ten minutes, hopefully he would be back before the sunset.

"Night Scorpius." Harry said as they waked towards the house.

Scorpius yawned, "Night Harry, enjoy the sunset." They were gone. 

Leaving Harry to ponder their night so far. The facts he could pull from the conversation and the feelings they caused was; one- he fancied Draco, two – he was jealous of Blaise and was worried Draco might get back together with him and three- he not only had a crush on Draco, but his body reacted to him. Watching Draco's eyes and his flirtatious voice and body language stirred something inside Harry and he knew he was craving more.

Since when was he attracted to men, it hadn't even started off slowly. Draco shows up and then bam – Harry is full on crushing on a man.

Draco returned and made Harry jump, by placing a pale hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump. I was going to suggest we go sit on the dock, we can see the sunset and the reflections on the water." 

Harry stood and smiled sheepishly – he was thankful that Draco couldn't read his thoughts.

They settled on the dock and watched silently. The sky had a few clouds and the setting sun cast an orange haze above the horizon, it lit up the sky as if it was on fire, yet the haze was so crisp and clear.

Harry thought that the sun looked like a large, orange fireball, far out, in the distance and partially cloaked by the hanging clouds. The sky and clouds was splashed with breath-taking colours, hot pinks, reds and even hints of purples and blues. The sun was so large that he felt he could almost touch it.

The river reflected the colours and the ball of fire, setting over the horizon. The sun had it's time to shine for the day and it seemed to whisper "Farewell" to the world as it sunk lower and lower.

Draco would watch the sunset as often as he could, he felt it had a calming effect on him and soothed his sanity, which threatened to slip away from him with every passing day. The sun setting was beautiful and it was hard to have any ill feeling after watching it descend.

Neither spoke as they watched it sink out of sight, leaving behind a sea of dark, lonely clouds in a twilight sky. The sky turned dark and the stars began to scatter through the night sky, it was their turn to shine.

Harry turned to Draco and smiled, it was a slow and contented smile. "That was truly one of the most amazing, spectacular and breath taking things I have ever seen. It's hard to explain how it made me feel, I feel a calm peace settle over me."

Draco nodded, "It has the same effect on me, it cleanses me and I feel ready to start the day anew tomorrow." 

Harry agreed with him.

"Do you want to head back in?" Draco asked Harry, who seemed to be reflecting on something.

Harry stood and held out his hand for Draco to take. He pulled him up and then slung his arm around his shoulders, "What a way to start our friendship. Watching the sun go down on the past and cleansing out all the bad, ready to start fresh and replace our memories with better ones." He smiled at Draco and they walked back to the house, collecting the stuff on the way.

Draco was speechless again, Harry had managed to say such a wonderful thing and he didn't even realise how much it meant to Draco. The sun was symbolic and Harry had used it as a way to describe their new relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Draco spent the rest of the evening talking and learning things about one another. Harry had consumed a fair amount of wine, and was feeling rather drunk.

Harry knew Draco was feeling a bit tipsy too, he had let his mask slip even more, and he was being flirtatious. Well, unless that's my drunken mind imagining things Harry thought.

Draco had way too many glasses of wine, and was currently feeling light headed. He felt quite hot and bothered, so he removed his jumper, leaving his short sleeved t-shirt on.

Harry was glad Draco's face was hidden in his jumper at the moment. Draco had pulled it up, and in doing so, his t-shirt underneath had risen with the jumper. Exposing his creamy, smooth, pale, stretch of skin, that covered his toned and perfectly sculpted abs. Harry bit his bottom lip to supress the moan, which was threatening to break out. Harry used the time Draco was busy, removing his jumper, to pull himself together. By the time Draco had flung the jumper on the chair opposite and pulled his t-shirt back down, Harry had managed to school his features, to look like he wasn't just ogling Draco's body – and liking it!

Draco cleared his throat, "Um I'm out of wine, do you want some more?" He knew he probably shouldn't have any more – but having the previous glasses of wine, had helped him lose his inhibitions.

Harry thought he should say 'no', he had enough already, but he ignored the small voice in his head, and said "Sure." As he handed Draco his empty glass.

He watched as Draco gracefully sauntered out, mesmerised by the sway of his hips, and the long confident strides. Harry reflected on his sudden change in sexuality. He didn't think he was gay, he wasn't attracted to any other men, and to be honest he hadn't been attracted to any women for a while either. For a long time he wasn't attracted to either sex – not bothering having a sex life. However it seemed he was attracted to Draco, the first person in a long time, to stir long forgotten sensations in him.

Just a second longer glance, a lingering touch, a compliment, a laugh, a smile, hell anything that Draco did made him feel desire wash over him. He was definitely attracted to the gorgeous blond. His attraction provided a link to Draco, and Draco seemed irresistible to him, it felt like an enchantment.

Draco returned with a full glass of wine for Harry, and the bottle. He topped his own glass up and placed the bottle on the table. He sat down, tucking his legs and feet under himself, body angled towards Harry and arm slung over the back of the sofa.

"Tell me something about yourself that I don't know?" Draco's voice was low and sultry, causing a shiver to run up Harry's spine.

Harry pondered a moment, he had so many things about his past that Draco wasn't aware of. The obvious one was the sorting hat's decision, "The sorting hat wanted to house me into Slytherin." He meekly told Draco.

Draco gave a small, thoughtful smile, "Really. Why weren't you? Salazar, things would have been so different if you were." He continued to have a thoughtful expression, imagining how different thing could have been. He wondered if it would have been Harry he experimented with, instead of Blaise, if he was in Slytherin.

Harry shrugged one shoulder, "I told it not to, I just said 'not Slytherin' and it reluctantly placed me in Gryffindor instead." He never really gave it much thought after, but now he was friends with Draco, he couldn't help but wonder what life as a Slytherin would have been like.

Harry re-adjusted himself on the sofa, so he was closer to Draco, speaking slowly, holding eye contact, he deepened his voice and asked, "Now you tell me something I don't know about you?" He seductively requested. Gosh this wine is definitely making me more confident and flirtatious, Harry told himself.

Draco took a moment to savour Harry's low sexy voice, "I was disappointed when you left the wizarding world…." He looked Harry squarely in the eyes and smiled seductively, "Let's just say, my opinion of you shifted after you saved me in the room of requirement." He lightly touched Harry's leg, "For many weeks after, I had wild fantasies about you. Remembering how your body felt as I clung to you on the broom." He relished the blush that crept onto Harrys face.

He removed his hand, "I was hoping to see you after the war, become friends of sorts. But you vanished and I couldn't exactly ask about your whereabouts." He looked deep into Harry's eyes, his grey eyes watching intently for his reaction.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, and croaked out, "Wild fantasies?" The words were hard to get out – as they were stuck in his throat.

"Yes, wild fantasies. Of you rescuing me and me thanking you." Harry could tell from Draco's body language, voice and eye contact, what he meant be 'thanking you'.

Harry leaned closer to Draco, as if he was going to kiss him, he whispered in his ear, "Why don't you thank me now?" Then he pulled back. Harry smiled into his wine glass, as Draco seemed momentarily speechless and he hadn't moved an inch, since Harry whispered in his ear.

Draco didn't know how they went from, casually chatting, to him confessing his onetime fantasy, and then to Harry being flirty and asking Draco to thank him. Watching as Harry leaned in closer to him, so close they could have kissed, feeling his warm breath ghost over his neck, and hearing his husky voice – low and sensual in his ear. Well he almost came undone – he was going to grab Harry, but he pulled back. He was frozen, not knowing what to do next – he really wanted to kiss Harry. But they were both drunk and would Harry regret it in the morning? Would it make things awkward?

Blimey it was a difficult decision, he could feel the sexual tension building and Harry was waiting for a reaction.

Harry's confidence was slowly slipping away, Draco still hadn't answered, still not moved, the only sign of his reaction was held in his expressive eyes.

Harry frowned, maybe he had overstepped the line, and maybe Draco did mean to just thank him – in the normal way. He started doubting everything, questioning his judgement, maybe Draco was being friendly. But Draco did say he had wild fantasies about him. His mind helpfully supplied – Yes he HAD, not has! In the past, not now. Shit! Feeling suddenly stupid, for acting like a fool, Harry stood.

He looked down at the still frozen Draco. Look at him, he really hates the idea of kissing me! He hasn't changed the subject, or laughed it off, or just said he wasn't interested. No he is so adverse to the idea, that Harry has shocked him. Great! Just what I need, Harry hoped Draco would be too drunk, that he wouldn't remember in the morning.

Draco didn't move, but his eyes met Harry's, "Look I'm sorry. I'll go now, see you Thursday." Before Draco could even register what was going on, Harry had stepped through the floo.

Draco remained anchored on the sofa. What the fuck! That had happened all too quickly, Harry's whispered suggestion, him hesitating, Harry suddenly changing his mind and fleeing. Why didn't you move, why didn't you say anything, why didn't you kiss him and why did you let him leave? These were the thoughts crashing through fog, as he remained motionless.

As if in a trance, Draco stood, cleared the glasses away and went to bed. Still trying to sort the jumble of mess, which was his thoughts and feelings. He was too drunk to go after Harry, it was very late and he needed sleep. So he promised himself he would sort it the next time he saw the dark haired man and he fell into a restless sleep.

Harry woke the next morning with the mother of all headaches, "Urgh way too much wine." He said out loud and to no one. He slowly climbed out of bed, drank a hangover potion, brushed his teeth and went in search of coffee.

He was sat clinging onto his coffee, cupping the mug with both hands. Gradually the previous night replayed in his head. Draco's flirtatious smiles, his eyes, his sultry voice, his teasing and hinting, his eyes, his sculptured abs, his kissable lips, his eyes! 

"Oh fucking hell." Harry exclaimed and banged his head on the table.

Scorpius was awake before him, which was a very rare occurrence. Scorpius had hesitantly knocked on his door and woke him.

"Dad?" His voice unsure and worried.

"I'm awake, come in short stack." Draco replied as he rubbed his eyes and tried to ignore his headache.

Scorpius opened the door a crack and stuck his head in, still hesitant. Upon seeing his dad sat up in bed and alone, he crept into the room and joined his dad on his bed.

"I went down for breakfast, and you weren't there dad? I didn't want to help myself – not after the last time I did that." He said as he snuggled into Draco's side.

Draco remembered all too well the state of his kitchen, the last time Scorpius was left to his own devices. "Hmm yes, good decision to wait for me. Sorry Harry and I stayed up late talking, I overslept." Then his brain slammed into gear. FUCK HARRY! The events of the night before racing through his mind, a mile a minute.

"Scorpius I need to wake up and maybe shower, can you wait thirty minutes for your breakfast? Maybe go entertain yourself in your room?" He suggested.

Scorpius moved away from his dad and took a good look at him, usually when he was like this he had snuck a woman or a man home. His dad thought he was discreet, but he was a sly nine year old and he knew. But his dad said that Harry was here last night, maybe? He knelt up and scanned the room for evidence – he saw none.

Draco watched as his son scanned the room in search of something, reminding Draco forcefully of a meerkat. "Right, okay dad. Come get me when you are ready to go get breakfast." He slid off the bed, looked around one more time and left.

Draco shook his head and rubbed his face with both hands, trying to force himself to wake up. He leisurely walked to his en-suite, he drank a hangover potion, brushed his teeth and stripped to shower. Whilst in the shower, as the hot water soothed his tired muscles, he tried to get his brain to work properly. Going over the events of the night before, they had watched a beautiful sunset together and something felt different between them.

He remembered that they were both flirting and teasing one another. As more wine was consumed the more obvious the flirting became, lingering looks and touches, teasing words and innuendos, laughter and smiles.

Draco leaned his forehead against the warm bathroom tiles, "Shit." He remembered confessing to Harry that he fantasised about him. Then he whipped his head back up, a bit too quickly, as he remembered that Harry didn't seem disgusted by the idea. That Harry …he shivered at the memory…that Harry seductively requested that Draco thank him.

"Double shit." He remembered that he had clammed up, he didn't know what to do and Harry panicked and left. SHIT, SHIT SHIT! He finished his shower, got dressed.

He collected Scorpius and they ate breakfast in silence. When they finished, "Dad? You seem a bit quiet today? Did Harry stay over last night? I didn't see him on the sofa." Scorpius asked.

Draco blinked and dragged himself away from his inner thoughts, to focus on his son and his words. "Sorry son, I'm okay. Just tired, you know. No Harry didn't stay over, he went home late last night."

Scorpius frowned, "Why did he go home dad? If it was late, he could have stayed. Are we seeing him today? Can we go to his house? Dad!" Scorpius asked.

"Scorpius enough! You ask too many questions, go make yourself busy and get out of my hair." He snapped. He instantly regretted it, the moment he said it and he saw the hurt expression on his sons face.

Scorpius stared at his dad, then climbed off his stool and ran to his room. Groaning Draco went after him, but at a slower pace, he still felt delicate.

Harry didn't have work until 5pm today, he was doing the night shift. His hours constantly changed, all the doctors rotated shifts, so they all did their fair share of the rubbish shifts.

He was thankful that he wasn't working until 5pm, he still felt groggy and tired. Not to mention he needed some time to sort out everything from last night. He needed to try end his infatuation with Draco and somehow maintain their friendship and doctor patient relationship.

He decided he needed more sleep before he came up with anything, he climbed back into bed and went back to sleep. Hoping he would wake feeling better and with a clear understanding of where he stood, in Draco's life.

After apologising to Scorpius and convincing him that he was alright, Draco and Scorpius went on a walk by the lake. He was hoping the fresh air would clear his mind, and he hoped that it wold tire Scorpius. Then maybe they both could take a nap, in the afternoon.

The walk did tire them both out, and after lunch they cuddled on the sofa and napped. Draco didn't fall asleep until he saw Scorpius drift off, spending the quiet time reflecting on what went wrong last night.

He decided he would take Harry's lead, if Harry wanted to discuss it, then he would. Once they woke, Scorpius said he was going to play in his room and Draco set about doing boring housework. He was cleaning the living room, he only cleared the glasses away last night. He straightened the cushions on the sofa and felt a small, hard, and rectangle object. Pulling it out from the back of the sofa, he realised it was Harry's mobile phone.

Now he was torn, Harry probably needed this phone – for doctor duties and important calls. But was he ready to face him right now?

No Harry would need his phone, stop being ridiculous and just deal with it. Draco told himself.

He finished tidying and then called Harry's house phone, it rang for a while. Draco wondered if Harry was at work, and was about to hang up – when Harry answered.

He sounded half asleep and groggy, "'ello?" His voice croaky.

Draco felt a flutter of happiness, upon hearing Harry's voice.

"Harry. It's Draco." Silence and a short pause

"Draco?" Harry asked bewildered

Draco smiled, Harry was being rather adorable, "Yes Draco. How many Draco's do you know? Did I disturb you?" He joked. He couldn't help the cheerfulness that seeped out into his voice, he loved teasing Harry. He could just imagine the confused expression on Harry's face, and him running his hand through his already messy hair.

Harry sighed, ran his hand through his hair, "There is only one Draco I know, and he has just woke me up from a lovely nap." He grumbled half-heartedly, not really meaning it.

Draco gave a short light-hearted laugh, "Who sleeps at 3:20pm in the afternoon anyway?" Draco cheekily replied.

Harry smiled, he liked hearing Draco's soft silky voice and his light laugh. Then he mentally kicked himself, he was meant to end his infatuation with Draco – not fuel it. "Well no one sleeps at 3:20pm, not even me, considering you woke me. I'm feeling a bit delicate, I think that wine knocked me for six and I have a long night shift starting at 5pm. So I need to be alert, sleep seemed the best recovery option." He explained, voice less croaky and more like it usually was.

Draco chuckled, "It's okay, I had a sneaky nap too. I think I'm getting too old to stay up into the wee hours, drinking my body weight in wine. I didn't call for a heart to heart Harry…"

Harry closed his eyes, this was it – Draco was going to bring up last night and then he would be mortified and he would want the ground to swallow him up. Harry tuned back into what Draco was saying,

"I found your mobile, it was wedged down the back of the sofa. I thought you might need it – for work and stuff." Draco wasn't sure if he made the right decision to phone Harry now, he seemed distracted, he hoped he wasn't bored of him.

Harry grunted, "I'm always losing that bloody thing. Um…yeah I need it for work. Do you want me to come over to get it?" Harry's stomach dropped, as if he was on a plane and there was turbulence. The thought of seeing Draco, after the fiasco of last night.

It was okay talking on the phone, he could hide his infatuation with him. But seeing him face to face, looking into those god damn eyes and seeing his face and body – no way could he get over his crush, if he saw him. But he really needed his phone.

Draco felt his stomach flip flop, Harry sounded reluctant to come over – he hoped that Harry and he could move on from last night, no awkwardness.

"Yes that's fine, Scorpius and I are in for the evening. When will you come over?" His stomach gave another flip flop, just thinking about seeing Harry again.

Harry was thinking, it was 3:30pm ish now and he had work at 5pm, he could apparate to work today, to save time. If he sorted himself out, he could get ready for work, go to Draco's and then leave for work from Draco's.

"Um maybe 4pm, I can apparate to work from yours." He calmly replied.

Draco looked at the clock, thirty minutes to shut away the whirlwind of feelings and emotions and to appear calm and collected. "Sure. See you at 4pm. Bye Harry." Then he hung up, but not before he heard Harry softly reply.

"Yeah Bye Draco."

Draco entered the kitchen, started fixing a simple salad and breads, he knew Harry would be rushing around like a headless chicken, getting dressed for work, that he wouldn't stop to eat. If he was going to do a long night shift, he should really eat.

He spent the thirty minutes preparing food and trying to put barriers up, to lock away his new found obsession with Harry.

Harry freshened up, got dressed into his work attire, and collected his briefcase, wallet, keys and then floo'ed to Draco's. The living room was empty, he put his briefcase down and took a moment to steady his nerves.

He headed for the kitchen, he could smell some lovely food. He pushed open the door and smiled, Draco was juggling oranges and making Scorpius laugh.

His grey eyes locked on Harry and he dropped the oranges. "Dad! You dropped them, they will be all bruised now." Scorpius laughed. Noticing his dad staring, he turned and saw Harry.

Scorpius flashed Harry a warm and welcoming smile, "Hi Harry. Dad is really good at juggling, honest. He doesn't normally drop them." Scorpius said in his dads defence.

Draco crouched down behind the kitchen island, he picked up the oranges and he inhaled an exhaled deeply. Seeing Harry with a genuine and sincere smile, watching him as he messed around with Scorpius – it had knocked down his barriers he put up. He had an onslaught of emotions spill out. Draco supposed it was most likely because of Harry's eyes, that man could convince the nation to end wars and have world peace, with those damn eyes.

He slowly stood and put the oranges on the counter, barriers firmly back in place. "I took the liberty to make us dinner, I didn't think you would have eaten, seeing as you slept all day." He joked.

Harry gave Draco a sheepish smile and Draco could feel holes being poked in his barriers. Damn you Harry Potter, one look and one smile and my barriers crumble. He silently complained.

Harry slid onto a stool next to Scorpius and smiled at Draco, how thoughtful of him, to make sure he ate before work.

"What's for dinner then chef?" He laughed as he said this.

Draco smiled, things didn't seem awkward, maybe if they didn't mention last night, they could get back on track – wherever that track was leading, he had no idea.

"Nothing special. I only had a short space of time. So we have chicken caesar salad and various homemade breads." He paused adding, "Already made of course." 

Harry chuckled, "Of course." The bread smelt divine.

"So you make bread, quite the picture of a domestic god aren't you?" Harry teasingly said, and his mind kept playing on a loop – Draco is definitely a god – statuesque, chiselled, handsome... and his inner thoughts supplied endless words to describe him.

Draco snorted, "I wouldn't say I was a domestic god, no. Scorpius is nine now, you should have seen the first few years – disaster!" He snickered, "Do you watch many muggle films?"

Harry frowned, wondering why Draco suddenly changed topic, "Yeah some – what with being at uni with muggles. Why?" Not understating why Draco had gone off on a tangent.

Draco's stomach did another flip at the sight of Harry's bewildered expression, he looked so adorable. "Have you seen, Three men and a baby?" He asked.

Harry's face went from confusion to shock, "I have, but I guess you're asking because you have watched it too." Harry couldn't imagine Draco watching muggle films and especially such a chick flick.

Draco nodded, "Yeah I've seen it, the point I'm trying to make is, at the beginning of that film, where they struggle with the baby – that was me, with Scorpius. But I was on my own – it was bloody hard and took me a few years to get into a decent routine." He supplied as an explanation.

Harry was no longer confused as Draco needed to know if Harry had seen the film, for him to make his point. He laughed, remembering the film, "It must have been really hard for you."

Draco waved Harry's concern away, with a swish of his fork, "Yeah at first, but I soon adjusted. I adapt quickly, I knew that Scorpius had no one else but me – so I had no choice. The first few nappies, I wore a peg on my nose, googles – he peed in my face a lot, and I would pull my top over my mouth." Laughing at his stupidity.

Harry laughed at Draco, "I'm sure you were rather shocked, having to do all the dirty work yourself." Draco stiffened, assuming Harry was insulting him.

"I'm not a spoilt brat, I can get my hands dirty if needs be. I have plenty of money, I could have hired a nanny or got a house elf – but I didn't." He said snootily.

Harry reached across the counter without thinking, and touched Draco's arm, "Hey, I didn't say you were a spoilt brat. It's just a fact of life, no matter who you are, going from a child free life, to be thrown in the deep end as a single parent, it must have been a shock. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Draco – I would never want to hurt you." He added the last part as he gazed deep into the blazing grey eyes, filled with anger, hurt and hope, hope for what he didn't know.

Harry watched as Draco's eyes returned back to normal, "Sorry Harry. I just regressed back to our school days, I thought you were referring to my spoilt ways, like when I was younger. I'm not the same person I was in school – I will never be that person again."

Scorpius had remained silent, his dad and Harry seemed to have forgotten he was there. His dad would never openly discuss his school days in front of him, not unless he asked a direct question. His dad never withheld anything from him, but he wouldn't openly discuss it.

Scorpius watched as Harry accidently insulted his dad and he noticed the hurt flash in his dad's eyes. But he also noticed the sheer panic that showed on Harry's face, Harry didn't want to upset his dad. He had to hide a smile when he saw Harry reach out and touch his dads arm and his dad physically relaxed and warmed under Harry's attention.

Harry rubbed Draco's arm, "I know you're not the same person. You started changing whilst still at school, at the manor, when I was caught..." Draco snapped out of their deep and meaningful conversation, suddenly remembering Scorpius was there.

"Harry." He warned and inclined his head to Scorpius. Harry nodded once and he changed the topic to less dangerous territory.

They finished their food and Scorpius declared he was going to organise his wardrobe. Draco frowned, "What are you after Scorpius? You NEVER willingly tidy your wardrobe." His dad asked suspiciously.

Scorpius smirked, "I wanted to go flying tonight and thought if I was good all day, and tidied my room and wardrobe, you'd let me." He shyly asked.

Harry chuckled, "Definitely a future Slytherin, he knows he has to do something in order to get something he wants." 

Draco looked proud at that, it increased his mood and he found himself giving Scorpius permission to fly later.

Scorpius beamed at Harry, "Thanks for the help Harry. See you, have a good night at work." Then he sped off to start his cleaning.

Draco was also flashing Harry a joyful smile, "What?" Harry asked, after a short time of Draco's attention.

"Nothing. You're really good with him, it's pleasing to watch." Harry blushed as another one of Draco's compliments made him feel giddy.

Harry helped Draco clear away the dinner things and they spoke some more, but Harry never mentioned the previous night or his half-finished conversation about the time at the manor – with the snatchers.

Harry said goodbye to Draco, fully aware that he hadn't ended his infatuation, if anything it had intensified. He collected his briefcase and apparated to the alley by the hospital.

Draco inspected Scorpius efforts and declared them satisfactory – knowing he would go over it himself anyway. It was the fact that Scorpius made the effort and tried his best. He wanted Scorpius growing up, doing chores and the like – he would not spoil him.

Draco spent the evening flying with Scorpius and thinking constantly of Harry. Harry was also thinking none stop about Draco. When he was away from Draco, he was fretful and distracted, unable to eat, unable to sleep, unable to concentrate – he was 100% fully and totally infatuated with him.

All that mattered to him, was the next encounter with Draco. He acknowledged that when he saw Draco again after being away from him, he felt euphoric, blissful, and thrumming with life and with tenderness. When with him, he felt like nothing was missing anymore.

He knew he had it bad, full on infatuated and he longed to kiss, touch and hold him. He needed to get a handle on his emotions, before he ruined their friendship for good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is called: True Colours. I only know the Cyndi Lauper version and I have no idea if she wrote it or if she was the first to sing it. Look it up on you tube - lovely song.

The next day Harry was exhausted, his night shift was long and tiring. Dr Robinson had lost a patient and Harry was there as the young girl passed away.

He would normally spend the next day sleeping, after a long night shift, but he couldn't sleep and he felt restless. He wanted someone to comfort him, he usually went to Hermione and she offered encouraging words and helped him through whenever he lost a patient.

Today though, all he wanted was Draco. He finally gave in, after unsuccessfully trying to drag himself out of the stupor he got himself in. He had a desperate need to be comforted and to be comforted by Draco - He fire called Draco.

Scorpius was on the living room floor, building something – looked like meccano, but probably the wizards version. He looked up and smiled at Harry, "Hello Harry, what a lovely surprise?" He said happily.

Harry gave a small smile, not up to anything more, his depression sinking in further at seeing Scorpius who was also ill.

"Can you ask your dad to come here for a moment?" He requested.

Scorpius looked pleased to have a task and jumped up and hurried towards the direction of the kitchen.

Harry watched as Draco's legs appeared in front of him and then his face as he crouched down. Wiping his hands on a tea towel, "Harry! I wasn't expecting you. How may I help?" He then frowned, upon studying Harry more closely, "Harry?" He asked, voice full of concern.

Harry wasn't expecting the sudden wave of relief, which washed through him once he saw Draco. He suddenly wanted to be in his arms, "M-may I come through? If you're busy, then that's fine too." His voice quiet and flat.

Draco knew something was wrong, his eyes told Draco all he needed to know. "I'm not busy, just cooking. Come on through, I'll put the kettle on." Draco stepped back and headed for the kitchen once again.

Harry pulled his head out and stepped through into Draco's living room. Draco came back out and told Scorpius to go practice his piano playing, in the music room as he had a test this afternoon. Scorpius grumbled and dragged his feet to the stairs.

Not waiting for Harry to look at him, or for Harry to speak, Draco instantly knew what Harry needed. He crossed the living room, pulled the shorter man into a firm hug. Harry reacted immediately, he flung his arms around Draco's slim waist and buried his head against his shoulder.

They both remained clinging onto each other, neither relaxing their grip nor showing any sign of wanting to let go. Draco felt like he had come home after a long time away – it was comforting and just right. Harry's hair was brushing against his neck and chin, he turned his head and rested his cheek on top of Harry's head.

Harry heard Hermione's voice in his head, she had once said, "One of the best feelings in the world is when you hug someone you love, and they hug you back even tighter." And as he was hugging Draco, Draco squeezed him tighter, Harry had a flashback of that. A sudden wave of uncertainty and questions followed: Possibly? Maybe? Am I? – Was he falling in love with Draco Malfoy?

Harry didn't know, but one thing he did know, when hugging Draco, it made everything somehow seem better.

They didn't move, no soothing or rubbing of backs, no caressing, just both perfectly still, holding – savouring the feeling of comfort.

After a long time, Harry pulled back slightly and glanced up, into Draco's questioning eyes. Before Harry could answer, Draco lowered his hand, from the top of his shoulders, down to the lower of his back – never removing his hand as it made it's decent. He the then gently pushed against his lower back, with the palm of his hand to guide him to the kitchen.

Harry's spine tingled under the slow and gently caress of Draco's hand, what made him shiver however was the fact Draco never broke eye contact as he lowered his hand.

Soon Harry was handed a cup of tea, "Its Valerian Root tea. It is touted as one of the best teas for calming down." He smiled as Harry looked into the cup and winkled his nose in uncertainty.

Draco laughed, "It's not going to jump out of the cup and strangle you." His laugh was light and his voice showing he was jesting.

Harry looked up at him, "It smells disgusting, but thanks." He gingerly took a sip and put the cup on the counter.

Draco chuckled, he knew Harry probably wouldn't drink any more of his tea. He walked up to Harry and placed a hand on each of Harry's shoulders, tilting his head down so he could look straight into Harry's eyes, "Are you going to tell me what has upset you so?" His voice caring and gentle.

Harry tilted his head up and their faces were inches apart, "I shouldn't have disturbed you, it's selfish of me. What with Scorpius and his illness, I shouldn't expect you to listen to me talk about work." He said, turning his head to the side and away from Draco's intense gaze.

Draco squeezed Harry's shoulder, "Hey…" his voice soothing and low. Harry didn't turn back around, he tried again "Hey…Harry." 

Harry turned and looked at him once more, "You can disturb me whenever you want. You're not being selfish, with a job like yours, of course you need someone to turn to. To share your upset with – I'm honoured that you chose me to be that person. Now please tell me why you are upset?"

The catastrophe of last night slammed into his mind and he felt his chest tighten and his eyes start to water. Draco smiled kindly at him, "Its okay Harry, you don't have to hide how you are feeling." Draco reassured him.

Harry could hear the utter sincerity in his voice, "She wasn't even my patient. She was Dr Robinsons', but it was my shift and I was monitoring her. She was only four…" Harry chocked out, "She didn't make it." Harry closed the remainder of the gap between them and buried his head against Draco's neck. As he finally broke down and let the sadness engulf him. This time Draco did move, he ran his hands up and down Harry's back. Caressing and rubbing soothing circles against his spine.

Harry thought of all the children that had died, since he started work at the hospital and he fell into the black hole of utter despair. Between whimpers and tears, he added, "So many Draco – too many. They died so young and I didn't save them." Draco tightened his hold on Harry after that.

He cooed into his ear, "I'm so sorry." Draco had spoken with such undisguised emotion, that it spoke volumes to Harry.

Draco comforted Harry for a long time, he hugged Harry, he listened to Harry's reasons for being upset, and he was patient, loving, understanding, and kind. Harry finally pulled himself together, dealing with the initial shock of the little girl's death, which was quite disorienting.

Finally feeling more like himself, he took Draco's hand in his and simply said, "Thank you." With such force and blazing eyes, Draco was stunned. Those two simple words were said with such meaning and genuine emotion.

He rubbed the back of Harry's hand, not breaking eye contact and just as simply replied, "You're welcome." Both their words were short but the way that it was said, conveyed so much more.

Draco looked at the clock, "Scorpius and I have to pop out. He has his piano exam soon and I have to take him. You're welcome to stay, the night I mean. You shouldn't be on your own. I will make us dinner when I return." He left Harry to his thoughts and went to find his son.

Draco said goodbye and he and Scorpius left. Harry was unsure what to do now, he had arranged to take tonight and tomorrow as leave, to recover from the blow of losing another patient. He usually dealt with it, sucked it up and carried on with his job. But yesterday was too much, he just remembered all the patients that they had lost.

So now he had some time off, he was next due in on the Wednesday, the day before Scorpius came in for treatment. Draco had offered his home, for him to stay over – he knew he would, the thought of being alone right now wasn't appealing. He wondered how he ever coped without someone to lean on before.

He went to the bathroom, splashed his face and freshened up. At a loss for what to do, he went in search of Scorpius' music room. He played a little guitar and wondered if Draco had one. The music room was stunning and held various instruments. He found an acoustic guitar sat in the corner on a stand. He picked it up and carried it down stairs. He made a coffee, snubbing the smelly tea that Draco offered and went to sit outside.

He sat studying the view for some time, just reflecting and quietly finding an inner peace. The guitar was ignored for most part of the time alone. Eventually Harry picked up the guitar, getting it in place. He learnt to play whilst studying to be a doctor. He found it helped sooth him when stressed about exams or upset over his cases/patients.

Draco returned home, happy as Scorpius passed his piano exam with a distinction, he now was playing at grade six level. He put Scorpius down for a nap, the boy was exhausted and Draco would wake him later for dinner.

After putting Scorpius to bed, he went in search of Harry, hoping he hadn't gone home. Draco noticed that the sliding glass door was open when he entered the living room, he could see Harry sat on the decking.

He was about to step outside to go to Harry, when Harry picked up an acoustic guitar. Draco stopped, he knew if he went out Harry wouldn't play. So instead he slouched to the floor, rested his head against the wall and waited to hear Harry play. What he heard made Draco's heart ache and he longed to go to Harry, but he didn't want to disturb him. He wanted to hear the whole song. Harry was playing the guitar and singing:

You with the sad eyes

Don't be discouraged

Though I realize

It's hard to take courage

In a world full of people

You can lose sight of it all

And the darkness inside you can make you feel so small

But I see your true colours shining through

I see your true colours

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colours, true colours

Are beautiful like a rainbow

Draco sucked in a breath, Harry was singing softly but his voice was beautiful. He tilted his head back, closed his eyes and continued to listen to Harry's singing.

Show me a smile then

Don't be unhappy

Can't remember when

I last saw you laughing

If this world makes you crazy

And you've taken all you can bear

Just call me up because you know I'll be there

And I see your true colours shining through

I see your true colours

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colours, true colours, true colours

Are beautiful

Like a rainbow

You're beautiful

I see your true colours

Just remember

If this world makes you crazy

And you've taken all you can bear

Just call me up because you know I'll be there

And I see your true colours shining through

I see your true colours

That's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colours, true colours, true colours

Are beautiful

Like a rainbow

You're beautiful

Your true colours are beautiful

The music stopped and Harry had also stopped singing. Draco felt empty without it, he sat and steadied himself and then he stood and went to join Harry.

"Hey, I didn't know you played the guitar?" Draco said as he inclined his head towards the guitar, which was left on the decking.

Harry blushed, he didn't think Draco would be back so soon. He hoped he hadn't heard him play, he had never played for anyone before. However what made him blush more was the fact he was thinking of Draco when he sang that song. He had heard the song some time ago, on the muggle radio. He was captivated by it and found the lyrics and learnt it, now after everything that has gone on with Draco, he felt that the song was written for him.

"Yeah I taught myself. It was a stress outlet when studying to be a doctor." He explained and smiled at the man he has come to have strong feelings for.

"Do you want to hear me play?" He asked.

Draco didn't want to admit that he had heard the very raw and emotional song that Harry had just preformed.

Draco nodded and Harry played the song again, but with no singing, just the guitar. Draco knew Harry was embarrassed about singing and he didn't ask about him singing too.

Once Harry finished the song, he put the guitar gently down, "I hope you don't mind I looked at Scorpius music room. When I saw the guitar I couldn't resist." He looked apologetic.

Draco smiled warmly at him, "Of course I don't mind Harry, you play beautifully." Draco complimented and Harry blushed.

Deciding that he had enough emotional drama today, Harry changed the subject, "So how did Scorpius do?" Draco beamed and his face was one of a proud dad.

"Brilliantly, he passed, got a high mark and he now plays at grade six level, out of eight!" His smile growing as he informed Harry of that fact.

"Wow, well done Scorpius. Where is he?" Harry said looking around.

Draco studied Harry's face, he looked a lot better, not falling apart so much. He seemed more like himself – just a bit more subdued.

"Scorpius was tired, he's resting. I think he is more tired since becoming ill – I guess that's to be expected."

Harry nodded, "Yeah I'm afraid so. But well done to him, grade six. That's quite an achievement. Did you teach him?"

Draco nodded slightly, "Half and half, he has a music teacher he sees. But I too practice with him and help him with it, as I was taught to play the piano from a young age. I hardly play now, but mother would always make me play at galas and other events." He admitted.

Harry could picture Draco's long, slender, pale fingers as they tapped the piano keys, a look of concentration on his face and beautiful music floating around him. He was sure it would be a true sight to behold, one that could stop your heart.

"Draco…." He turned to face Harry, curiosity piquet by Harry's tone and how he called his name.

"Can I stay tonight and maybe for part of tomorrow? I feel at ease in your home and I want your company." Harry confessed. He bit his bottom lip, what if Draco had changed his mind.

Draco gave Harry a slow and wonderful smile, "I like your company too. I would love for you to stay over." He stood and said he was fetching some tea.

Harry called out, "Not that smelly stuff Draco." At that Draco looked over his shoulder and gave a knowing smirk. The sight had caused Harry's mouth to fall open and he stared after Draco as he meandered away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't put too many songs in this story– just one more in this chapter. It's by Stereophonics and is called Maybe Tomorrow.

Draco returned with hot chocolate, "Well you didn't want 'smelly tea', and I think too much coffee is bad for you." He supplied as an answer to Harry's quizzical raised eyebrows.

Harry laughed, "How Hufflepuff of you, you have added tiny marshmallows!" Harry teased Draco.

Draco's eyes flickered with amusement, "It is not me being Hufflepuffy – I only have the best and the best hot chocolate has tiny marshmallows." He drawled in a superior voice.

Harry chuckled, "Sure, if you need to explain it away to make yourself feel better – then I don't have a problem. But really Draco you should embrace your inner Hufflepuff." His face blank, eyebrows raised in a challenge.

Draco scowled, "My inner Hufflepuff died a long time ago, maybe when I was five or something. Once I realised Santa wasn't real." The corners of his mouth tugging up in a slow and sexy smile.

Well it was just a normal smile really, but every smile Draco gave, Harry thought was sexy.

Face portraying utter astonishment and shock, "What! Santa isn't real, since when?" Harry fumed.

Draco snickered, "Afraid so, poor Potter, I've gone and turned your world upside down." He mocked.

Yes- you have Draco. But not because of Santa, because of you. He answered in his head, but said out loud, "What about the Easter bunny, tooth fairy, fairy godmother…"

Draco stared, "What are you banging on about Potter?" Shaking his head, and sending Harry a seductive smirk, "So as you play the guitar so well, that must mean you are good with your hands?" He arched an eyebrow and made sure Harry knew what he was implying.

Harry returned Draco's smile, with an equally seductive smile, "I could say the same for you and your piano playing skills. I can only imagine what those slender long fingers could do!" winking at Draco for good measure.

Draco was so captivating, Harry could flirt and tease him all night, just to see his expressive eyes shine with amusement, and respect as Harry was holding his own against him. Draco himself was a master of sexual innuendo. He had a skill for taking an otherwise innocent conversation or statement and insinuating a sexual connotation.

Draco liked that Harry gave as good as he got, he has a sense of humour, and Draco knew he wasn't going to take things too seriously. Harry was also good at turning it back on him and making something simple into something naughty.

Draco laughed, "Yes well, I would know more about that wouldn't I?" Harry was most likely thinking of touching or at the most wanking, when referring to Draco's skilful hands.

Harry frowned, "Why would you know more about being skilled with your hands?" He asked without even thinking through what Draco had said.

Draco's eyes glinted mischievously and his mouth twitched up in a smirk, "Come Potter, do think before you ask such questions. Being as open minded and experienced as I am, I would know what a skilled pair of long and slender fingers could do." He casually sipped his hot chocolate as Harry tried to make sense of what Draco was saying.

Harry didn't understand why Draco's love life would be any different to his, both women and men, and same sex couples use their hands, none using them more than others surely? Merlin he didn't have a clue about gay sex – he flushed as he thought about Draco and sex.

Draco was trying his hardest to remain unaffected, but Harry was being his usual adorable and oblivious self – how he wanted to give Harry a demonstration, show him how skilled his fingers were.

Draco stood to go check on Scorpius, leaving Harry to figure it out. Harry was sat pondering how two men could make more use of their fingers, there was the obvious – wanking and touching, but where would you touch a man but not normally a woman. After thinking on it some more, it hit him, "Oh." Comprehension dawning on him.

He was still blushing when Draco returned, and Draco succeeded in making him blush further by saying, "I see you have figured out what I meant. How I would know more than you – if your blush is anything to go by." Laughing as he sat down.

Harry shifted in his seat slightly and mumbled, "Well of course you would be more knowledgeable on the subject of ….." He couldn't even say it.

Draco gave a sexy laugh, "Of what Potter. You are an adult you can say it. See let me show you how easy it is. I am more knowledgeable than you on the subject of two men having sex, yes Potter how scandalous two men!" He quirked an eyebrow as Harry muttered a swear word and ran a hand through his hair.

Draco didn't know what had gotten into him, Harry was his friend and came to him today for comfort, and here he was flirting, making everything into an innuendo and embarrassing him about gay sex. Just so he could see his face flush and see him squirm. Draco had to remind himself that Harry was his very straight friend, who has no interest in him, who was innocent and found the idea of a man fingering another man's anus embarrassing. He couldn't even say it out loud. But that didn't stop Draco from teasing him, it was too much fun not to.

He didn't expect the next thing that Harry said, "What…what does it feel like? To you know….have a finger ….um..." He looked away from Draco and stared at the lake, question half asked.

Harry had sounded intrigued but his voice was quiet and worried, Draco wanted their friendship to be an honest and open one. If Harry had a question, he would try his best to answer it, no matter how cringe worthy it was.

He looked over, watching the side of Harry's face, as he still hadn't turned back to face him, "It feels weird at first, but once you adjust and the prostate is stimulated – then it feels mind-blowing. Let me assure you, you can have a fantastic orgasm from prostate stimulation alone." His voice no longer held any hint of joking or cockiness, he was simply answering Harry's question.

Harry was intrigued, he had never had anything stimulate his anus before. Why would so many people do it, if it wasn't nice? He wasn't a prude, just inexperienced at that sort of thing. The next thing Draco said had him burying his head in his hands and blushing so ferociously, that he swore he could be mistaken for a beacon.

"I suggest you try it Potter, not necessarily with someone else. Just do it alone, when you're wanking next, experiment – trust me, you'll be glad that you did!"

Draco had a small laughing fit at Harry's reaction to his suggestion. He held his head in his hands for a long time muttering to himself.

Draco decided not to push it any more, Harry seemed mortified and he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. "I'm going in to start dinner. Are you staying out here?" He coolly asked.

Harry lifted his head from his hands, thankful for the change of topic and that Draco was no longer giving Harry wanking advice. "I'll come to the kitchen, its nice having someone to talk to. I'm usually alone at home." He said sadly.

Draco knew what Harry meant, yes he had Scorpius – but he was either playing, in bed, or it was a conversation with a nine year old. It was refreshing to talk with an adult, especially one as intelligent, funny and adorable as Harry.

Harry picked up the guitar not wanting to leave it outside and followed Draco to the kitchen.

Draco started busying himself making dinner, "Will you play me something again?" He asked as he prepared the lamb chops.

Harry was reluctant. He was shy when it came to playing the guitar, as he taught himself – he had no idea if he was any good. But he knew he would play, simply because Draco had made the request.

"Any song request? Or shall I surprise you?" Harry asked timidly.

Draco was pleasantly surprised that Harry was going to actually play for him. "Surprise me – I like surprises, correction, I like good surprises."

Harry thought for a moment, what could he play and should he sing? Draco hadn't heard him sing yet, but he wanted to see how Draco would react to it. He picked a song that suited his husky singing voice. He started playing the guitar and sang:

I've been down and

I'm wondering why

These little black clouds

Keep walking around

With me

With me

It wastes time

And I'd rather be high

Think I'll walk me outside

And buy a rainbow smile

But be free

They're all free

So maybe tomorrow

I'll find my way home

So maybe tomorrow

I'll find my way home

I look around at a beautiful life

Been the upper side of down

Been the inside of out

But we breathe

We breathe

I wanna breeze and an open mind

I wanna swim in the ocean

Wanna take my time for me

All me

So maybe tomorrow

I'll find my way home

So maybe tomorrow

I'll find my way home

He finished and chanced a look in Draco direction, their eyes met and Harry was mesmerised by the emotions swirling in those grey eyes.

Draco thought Harry would only play the guitar, so when he began singing and his voice louder than the previous song he sang, and huskier, he froze. He watched Harry the whole time, Harry was looking down at the guitar and didn't see Draco's gobsmacked expression.

Draco swallowed, his mouth feeling dry all of a sudden and his arousal spiking as Harry's husky voice filled the kitchen. Not only could Harry play the guitar well, but he could sing really well too. It was damn sexy and Draco couldn't do anything but stare at him, when the song finished Draco was in a trace, spellbound by Harry's captivating voice. So when Harry looked up he didn't look away, instead he stared deep into Harry's blazing eyes.

They both remained silent, neither breaking eye contact, and both waiting for the other to say something. Draco was too stunned to form speech at the moment, he needed to recover from what had just happened. Harry looked away first, glancing at the guitar once more, "I need practice. I think I will leave it for now." He put the guitar down.

Draco snapped out of his enchantment, Harry sounded hurt, he must have assumed Draco was silent because he thought it wasn't very good. Draco walked around the kitchen island and placed a hand on Harry's thigh, "That was wonderful, captivating, you played and sang superbly." He gave Harry a warm encouraging smile, "I bet your friends and family are always asking you to play."

Draco watched as Harry squirmed in his seat and looked away, as he mumbled, "You're the only one I have played for and sang to." He turned and caught Draco's eyes once more.

Draco felt privileged, Harry had never shown this side of him to anyone. Not Weasel, Granger, or She-Weasel – just him. It made him feel special and honoured that Harry felt comfortable enough to share this part of him.

Draco beamed, "What did I do to deserve such a blessing?" Lightly joking and laughing.

He returned to the dinner preparations, as he could feel his desire to kiss Harry build and he didn't think Harry even saw him that way. Draco was a close friend that Harry felt he could share secrets with, cry on and even share a part of him with his music, which he never shared with anyone. Harry was making it very difficult for Draco, he was falling fast and he didn't want to crash and burn.

Harry shrugged, "I never felt confident enough before. When I am around you, I …I dunno….I feel like I can be my true self. That you have seen so many sides of me, and I you. I…" He paused and furrowed his brows in concentration, he was trying to find the right words to describe what he felt.

Trying again, "I feel connected to you, like when you were telling me about the Malfoy mask. You said that you could never allow someone to look inside your soul, see your deepest desires, regrets, and insecurities. Unless you talked about them of course with the people you trusted." He paused and then made eye contact, his green eyes alight with conviction and hope.

"I trust you Draco. I want you to look inside my soul, to see my deepest desires, regrets and insecurities. I don't have to conceal who I am, what I am feeling and I know that you wouldn't misplace my trust in you." He hadn't meant to say so much, but Draco's eyes were boring into him and it just spilled out. Unable to take the intense and intimate look Draco was giving him, he looked away and busied himself taking a sip of his drink.

Once again Harry had rendered him speechless – what a declaration. Harry had confessed his true feelings and the raw honesty and conviction in his words, made Draco realise he was speaking the truth. Harry really did trust Draco and Draco felt the last of his pathetic barriers disintegrate, and he knew in that moment, he was in love with Harry Potter.

Draco didn't know how to respond to such a statement, he was still reeling from his new found admission of love. All he could say was, "Ditto, I trust you too Harry. With all that I am." And then he finished dinner and avoided Harry's eyes for a long time.

At Draco's simple response, Harry felt a weight lift from him – which he hadn't realised was hanging over him. Draco was a very private person and had admitted to Harry that he trusted no one and now he was announcing that he trusted Harry. Harry knew it to be true, Draco's eyes showed such intense emotion. Remembering his earlier dilemma when hugging Draco, his mind answered his questions from this morning. Do I love Draco Malfoy? And a resounding, clear and definite, YES answered his question.

Harry was frightened, nervous and apprehensive, but mostly he was at ease – finally finding the one person he could share his heart and soul with. He knew he had to tread carefully, he was still Scorpius' doctor and Draco's friend, but he wouldn't try and put barriers up between him and Draco anymore. He hoped that whatever this was, would naturally progress into something more.

Feeling very happy, he stood and went to Draco's side, he placed a hand over Draco's and steadied it. Draco was chopping peppers and Harry slowly slid the knife from Draco's hand and took over the task. His arm brushed over Draco's and he could feel the electricity and sexual tension, it increased tenfold.

Draco's heart was beating so fast, Harry was stood very close to him, he could feel the tension building and building. He smiled and started the other tasks which needed completing for the meal.

Scorpius woke and his stomach rumbled, it must be dinner time soon. He stumbled from his bed and went to the kitchen, hopefully Harry was still here. His dad relaxed more around Harry and he could see that his dad was happier when with him.

He pushed open the door and was pleased to see Harry was indeed still here. He was stood next to his dad, very close, probably couldn't fit a piece of parchment between them and they both had their backs to the door, chopping veg.

Scorpius slid in quietly not wanting to disturb the moment between them just yet.

His dad a gave a rich and humours laugh, Harry turned his head to the side to smile at the sound, eyes silently asking what was so funny. "I was just imagining the ginger bints face, if she knew you played and sang to me and not her." He chuckled again.

Harry was chuckling too, his own smile reaching his eyes and body language showing he was completely comfortable being that close to his dad.

"She wouldn't believe you. I only learnt after I dumped her ass. If I played whilst with her, she'd probably demand, not ask, demand that I serenade her." He wrinkled up his nose, "I used to find her bossiness and abruptness endearing – how stupid was I. She could have been a Slytherin, she can scheme and plot with the best of them. She tried to emotionally blackmail me and I almost fell for it." He sounded annoyed.

Scorpius slid back out of the kitchen, this was obviously a private conversation. He would go wash up ready for dinner instead.

Draco ceased his pealing, placed a hand on Harry's arm, "You are not stupid, you were young and in love. She took advantage of your emotional state after the war. I would wager, if this war never happened and you had a normal life, you'd probably would have never dated her in the first place." He smiled at him, trying to convey that he didn't think Harry was stupid.

Harry shifted, angling his body towards Draco more, "Yeah you're right. Ginny and I are not right for each other. I never shared all that I am with her – she never looked into my soul." He looked Draco squarely in the eyes, hoping Draco picked up on his meaning. Ginny never saw Harry's true self, his soul, but Harry had confessed earlier that he wanted to show everything he was to Draco.

Draco inhaled, held his breath and leaned in closer, so close his lips almost brushing against Harrys.

"Dad, when's dinner?" Scorpius voice boomed from the living room. They jumped apart and Harry flushed, Draco moved away from him and to the sink.

Just then Scorpius walked into the kitchen. Scorpius had thought he had given his dad enough time to talk with Harry, but now it looked as if he interrupted something.

"Hey dad, Harry." Scorpius coolly said.

His dad looked like he was trying to pull himself together and he didn't answer him. Harry had his back to him, so he couldn't see his face, but he heard him say, "Hey Scorpius. Congratulations on your piano exam." His breath a little ragged.

Eventually his dad turned around, he looked like his usual, calm, collected, and assertive self. "Scorpius, have you washed up?" 

Scorpius nodded, "Good, be a good boy and lay the table." Draco instructed. Scorpius grumbled but did as he was told.

"Dinner will be another thirty minutes, what do you want to do?" Draco asked, watching his son.

Scorpius wanted to spend some time with Harry and his dad, but he didn't want to intrude on whatever it was that they were doing.

Harry had finished the chopping and had returned to his stool, next to Scorpius. Harry could see that Scorpius was having an internal battle, unsure what he should say. Harry smiled down at him, "How about you play me your exam piece on the piano. I heard from your dad that you played brilliantly."

Scorpius beamed at the compliment from his dad and he was eager to show Harry how well he played. Scorpius climbed off his stool and took Harry's hand, "Okay, my piano is in the music room, I'd love to show you." and he dragged Harry out.

Harry looked at Draco over his shoulder and gave him a small reassuring smile. Hoping Draco would know that he wasn't upset about their almost kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry watched as Scorpius played a few pieces of music and he was pleasantly surprised at how good he was.

"Do you enjoy playing?" He asked the younger Malfoy.

He beamed, "Yes I do. It makes dad proud and I like making dad smile." Harry thought, so do I.

"Does Draco play with you often?" He was intrigued, knowing Draco played the piano made him seem more human. As one was always effected by music – it couldn't be helped.

Scorpius nodded, "Yes all the time, he plays better than me. He said he used to have me in a mosses basket in here and would play lullabies for me- it was the only thing that shut me up apparently." He grinned, as if proud of this fact.

Harry chuckled, "Does your dad play anything else?" 

Scorpius furrowed his brows, "Dad said he is an accomplished musician and can play various instruments but none as well as he plays the piano." 

Scorpius stood. "I think dinner will be ready soon." He headed for the door, Harry followed.

Scorpius was right, Draco was just placing the food on the table, ready for them to help themselves.

"Oh goody. I'm so hungry dad." Scorpius chimed.

Draco smiled, "Then you'd be pleased to know that I made your favourite dessert." He sat and began plating up food for Scorpius.

"Wicked – Harry, dad's made trifle, I loooooooooooove trifle." He merrily announced.

Harry smiled warmly at him, "How do you find the time to cook all this food?" Astonished at Draco's abilities.

Draco gave a smug grin, "Pure skill," and he laughed as Scorpius nodded his head in agreement.

Draco felt strange, he had almost kissed Harry, his lips brushed over them slightly and he could feel Harry's warm breath against his own lips. Then his own son interrupted them. He was glad that Harry left the kitchen for half an hour, giving him time to pull himself together.

Still he felt strange, watching Harry converse and joke with Scorpius, seeing him laugh and smile, occasionally catching his gaze and holding it. Was it possible that Harry wasn't mortified by their almost kiss? Was Harry going to let Draco kiss him? Well that he didn't know, but he knew Harry was staying tonight and some of tomorrow and his stomach swarmed and twisted into knots.

Scorpius had kept the conversation going between all three of them and Harry was glad. If Scorpius wasn't there, Harry was sure he would mostly likely have stared dumbfound at Draco.

They enjoyed the homemade trifle and then Harry played a few games of wizard's chess with Scorpius. It was about 7:30pm and Draco had just told Scorpius to get into his pyjamas and if he was lucky Harry would read him his story.

Draco was leaning against the doorway, looking into Scorpius room, as Harry was sat next to his bed reading The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe.

What made his smile grow into one of blissful happiness, was Harry putting on the same silly voices as what he did, when he reads to Scorpius.

Scorpius clapped and cheered, and even told Harry that some of his voices were better than Draco's.

Soon Scorpius was asleep and Harry marked the page in the book and stood. Draco entered and kissed his son goodnight. Then he to stood, and Harry and him were just stood staring at each other – knowing that now Scorpius was in bed, they were alone – together.

Draco's mouth felt dry and his hands sweaty – since when do Malfoys get sweaty hands! He complained in his head.

"So, shall we?" and Draco wasn't sure what he was implying.

Harry smiled, "Let's go sit on the decking and watch the night sky. If we're lucky we might catch the end of the sunset." He left before Draco could answer.

They did manage to catch the sun setting and Harry was reminded of the first time they sat and watched it together. Harry smiled when he realised, the first sunset was watched as friends and this one, hopefully was watched as something more than friends.

Soon the silence became too much to bear and Harry had to talk, even if it was about unimportant things, "So you promised me that you would divulge juicy gossip about an ex – in return for us having a Ginny bashing session. So you start and I will follow." He said to the almost dark form of Draco, his pale skin standing out against the stark night sky.

The decking was dimly lit and Harry could just about make out Draco's face, he was smirking. Nothing new there – has his smirk always been that sexy? That smirk was currently making him tingle and arousal to shoot through him.

"Which ex?" He asked casually, but assuming Harry would most likely say Blaise.

Harry wasn't sure, he hadn't heard about many of Draco's ex's, Scorpius' mum and Blaise being the main ones.

"Scorpius' mum – what was she like?" Harry nervously asked.

Draco was taken aback for a moment, he had assumed Harry would pick Blaise. Harry was always surprising him. Draco swallowed the hate that often came at the mention of Scorpius' mother, "She was a counsellor and she worked at the firm I went to, to seek therapy after the war. She wasn't my personal counsellor." He paused thinking back to the day he met her.

"We started talking and I would often meet her after she finished work and we would go on dates. I was vulnerable after the war, I didn't think anyone would look at me twice. I think because she was the first person to show attraction to me, I just dove straight into a relationship – without getting to know her. I just assumed most people would be repulsed by me after the war, I felt I didn't deserve to find happiness."

He remembered being in a black hole for a long time, but the therapy helped and then meeting Astoria had given him some confidence.

"Slowly I began to realise that maybe I did deserve some semblance of a happy ending." He turned his face to Harry and his face was better illuminated by the lights. 

Harry's mouth went dry and his heart beat faster, Draco looked very attractive under the moonlight. "We all deserve a happy ending Draco, no matter what happened in the war." He gave him a small encouraging smile.

Draco sighed, "I know that now. Things with Astoria went well and I soon decided I really liked her and we began discussing our future. She lied and said she wanted marriage, children, the works. Then one day she announces she was pregnant and that she never wanted a baby. Said she was hoping to marry me, then divorce me later and take all my money. She confessed that she never worked at the therapy clinic."

He turned and looked back out towards the lake, "Everything, the whole relationship was one big lie. She said she knew who I was and she wanted to hurt me, like my family had hurt others. She found out through a friend that I was having therapy and she showed up and pretended that she worked there. She gained my trust and my love, I never questioned it." He looked frustrated.

"I cannot believe I fell for it. Well falling pregnant wasn't part of the plan and she snapped. When I found out she didn't want our baby and that she was deliberately doing things to try and miscarry, I refused to marry her. I finished with her but agreed to stay together – as in living together, for our baby. Well that didn't go down too well and she confessed her whole plan. Telling me that she wanted to marry me in order to divorce me and take my money."

Harry thought Draco sounded very tired and emotionless when he described what had happened, no wonder Draco rarely trusted people.

"She went into labour and refused to even try and nurse Scorpius, she refused to hold him. Said she wanted nothing to do with something that was half Malfoy. When I returned later that day, she was gone. No note, nothing." He finished calmly.

Harry reached his hand across the table and took Draco's hand in his, "That's awful Draco. I'm sorry you went through that, but the one good thing to come out of it – is Scorpius."

Draco agreed. "Scorpius loves me, for me. He doesn't know my history, my past or my reputation. He is one of the few people who have seen the true me and he doesn't hate me, in fact he gives me unconditional love." His voice sounded strained and expressive, Harry squeezed his hand.

"I have seen some of the real you Draco. I don't hate you and I think I'd like to see more of the real you. You're the first person I feel comfortable enough with to discuss the war, my insecurities , all the bad parts. But I also feel I can share the happy moments with you too." Harry admitted smiling softly at him.

Draco returned his smile and they held the gaze, holding hands, both savouring the feeling of finally having someone they fully trusted.

"Do you think Ast- um what's her name?" Harry frowned.

Draco chuckled, "Lying bitch – suits her better, but she's called Astoria."

"Right, do you think Astoria will come back for Scorpius one day? If she was keen on your money, she might threaten a custody battle and then ask you to pay her off." Harry wondered, it sounded like something she'd do.

Harry felt the grip on his hand tighten, "No she won't, she's dead. It turned out she left the hospital before the healers could check her over, after the labour, and she died from preeclampsia or something." He looked grim.

"Scorpius will never know his mother. She may have hated me, but I always hoped she'd grow to love him."

Harry was surprised at how much Draco had been through, his childhood, his school years – especially sixth year, Voldemort living in his house, the war, trusting someone to find out it was a lie, being a single dad, losing Scorpius mum and now Scorpius has cancer. It's no wonder he locks his feelings away.

"He has you, you are all he will ever need." Harry rubbed Draco's hand.

"Well it's only fair, you told me about Astoria. How about me telling you about Ginny? What do you want to know?" He said in an upbeat voice, hoping to lighten the mood and make Draco move on from his depressing thoughts.

Draco sat in silence for a while, "I just can't picture you with her. I know I don't know you fully…"

You know more then you realise Draco, I have showed you more of my true self, then anyone. Harry thought.

"....and I don't really know the ginger bint, but from what I do know, you're not right for each other. What was it like, being with her, in the relationship, not the sex? We have already established she was a crap shag!" Laughing as he remembered that conversation.

Harry didn't really know, "I guess I dated her as that was what everyone expected and I thought I loved her. Now I look back on it, I didn't. She was the convenient option, she knew me, knew a lot of my history and the whole Voldemort and order of the phoenix shit. She knew so we had a level of understanding. I realised too late that yes she did know, but she didn't care. She would brush me off when I would wake from nightmares and say that I should move on or seek therapy. I always thought your partner was meant to be there for you, no matter what. I felt I didn't have her support. When I said I was leaving the wizarding world, it was confirmed."

Harry realised that he was still holding Draco's hand and he smiled at him. Not wanting to let it go, he tightened his grip.

Harry carried on, "I, like you, suffered greatly after the war. I didn't seek therapy, as I could only imagine what that would be like. A lot of what happened leading up to the war and the final battle remains a secret, with only a few knowing the full story. In order to seek help I would have to tell the whole story to some stranger – it didn't feel right. Ron and Hermione had each other, and Ron was grieving for Fred, I just hoped that Ginny would be more compassionate."

Draco snorted, "Fame grabbing whore, that's what she is. She crushed on you from her very first day at Hogwarts and made a play for you, knowing full well what she was doing." He sneered.

Harry laughed, "How would you know, did you watch me a lot at school Draco?" He joked. He smiled cheerfully as Draco's cheeks had a distinctive pink blush to them.

"It's okay, I was rather obsessed with your life too. Whether it was for rivalry, hate, keeping an eye on you – whatever, it was always about you." Harry admitted.

Draco liked hearing Harry confess his obsession with him, not attraction as they weren't attracted, but maybe all this time there was something underlying the rivalry and the hate. He would know, as he used to torment Harry just to get him to react and so he could see him all riled up and passionate. He never realised until now that maybe it was for a very different reason.

Draco sent Harry a charming smile, "I'm glad we have put aside our differences and have become friends." He honestly said.

Friends – right, that's what Draco thought this was. Harry knew that, but Draco would make a point of dropping the word 'friend' in where he could. You can't lose his trust Harry, he rarely opens up and trusts people. He told himself, losing his trust and friendship wasn't an option. Would making a move on Draco do that? He didn't know.

"I'm glad too." Harry replied.

After a few moments silence Harry started talking again, "I should have seen the signs with Ginny. She would read all the magazines and papers and gush about what people were saying about us and me. She begged me to do an interview, but I refused. She liked telling anyone who would listen that 'Harry Potter's my boyfriend', I guess if she moved to the muggle world, that would no longer work." Shaking his head sadly.

Draco had always disliked the She – Weasel. The thought that she got to spend some intimate and private time with Harry had him feeling jealous. Just the image of them sat in the same bed, nothing sexual, maybe Harry reading and Ginny talking, sharing each other's life's before going to sleep. Doing normal couple things and he hated that she got to do them with Harry and not him.

Draco didn't love Harry, yes love him – because he was Harry Potter, he loved him because he was Harry. A wonderful, caring, funny, passionate and amazing person. Even outside of the wizarding world he was an amazing person, he had overcome his demons and become a doctor and he found a way of helping people. The Harry Potter in the wizarding world was a story tale, a myth – not a real person. The Harry Draco knew was much better than the Harry Potter of the wizarding world.

"I like the real you, I wouldn't want you to pretend you're something else or hide who you were." He softly said and he hoped Harry had heard. 

Harry smiled and stood, walked around to Draco and stopped in front of him. He made eye contact, trying to convey with his eyes how much Draco's simple words had meant to him. He gazed at Draco expectantly. It felt amazing to know that Draco liked him, for well, him and not for anything else.

He leaned forwards and captured Draco's lips in a confident kiss, hearing Draco speak about him like that had given Harry the motivation to show Draco what he truly meant to him.

Draco knew Harry must have heard his softly spoken words, because he had stood and was heading in his direction. Draco's heart began beating faster and hard against his chest, Harry stopped in front of him and looked down at him with such intense green eyes. Draco's arousal hit him when he recognised desire in Harry's eyes and they were aimed at him. Unexpectantly Harry's warm and soft lips were pressed against his. It felt wonderful and it took him awhile to recover, finally he responded and deepened the kiss, flinging his arms around Harry's neck and pulling him down further.

The kiss was deeper but still remained slow, as if both were taking their time to learn the feel of the others lips.

Draco hummed his pleasure against Harry's lips, and he needed to be closer, for Harry to be level with him, not above him. He pulled away and he delighted in seeing Harry's face flash with disappointment.

He smiled at him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him down onto his lap. The moment Draco was sure Harry wasn't going to fall off, he latched onto his lips again and Harry smiled against his mouth. Draco was hesitant at first, knowing what he wanted but unsure where it would lead them. His heart pounding and body shivering as tingling and electricity shot up his spine, he gripped Harry's waist tighter. Harry had threaded one hand in Draco's hair and the other was cupping his face, along his jaw. The kiss was slow and gentle, and it was very sweet and romantic.

Harry could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his hand shaking as he threaded it in the soft, silky blonde hair. The kiss had made him relax and he was soon craving more than the slow and gentle kiss – Draco was intoxicating.

Harry sped up the movements of his lips and pushed his body forwards slightly. Draco let out a breathy moan and Harry ran the tip of his tongue over Draco's bottom lip, Draco sucked his tongue in. His mouth was warm and wet and oh so nice.

Their tongues met and they wrestled each other's tongue with their own. Draco had begun moving his hands up and down Harry's back. They kissed for a long time trying to make the kiss endless, eventually pulling apart for much needed air and then reaching out again the moment contact was lost. They kissed with shorter, quicker, tender kisses.

Harry pulled away and rested his head against Draco's forehead, staring into Draco's eyes. "This changes everything." He needed no answer, it was just a statement of fact.

Their first kiss was passionate and seductive it communicated love, and showed them that they had the desire and need to be together.

Harry pulled his head away so he could take in Draco's face, his eyes flickered to his mouth and then back to his grey eyes, which were filled with lust and arousal.

Harry gave him an impish grin, "So what does this mean?"

Draco returned his smile, it slowly spread across his face and it was a heart stopping smile, "I think it means you like me Potter." Harry's eyes sparkled in amusement.

Laughing, "I thought that much was obvious Draco. I meant what does it mean for us? Seeing as you didn't push me away and slap me across the face, I assume you wanted me to kiss you?" His voice low and husky.

Draco smirked, "I wanted to kiss you the other night, but you fled before I could regain my senses. I have wanted to kiss you for some time now." Tucking Harry's hair behind his ear and caressing along Harry's cheek and down his jaw with his thumb as he spoke.

Harry beamed at his words, "This is all new to me. I mean kissing and liking a man – you're going to have to have some patience with me. I must say, that kiss was something! All my previous kisses put together, never matched up to that one kiss." Before Harry knew what was happening Draco embracing him and was kissing him passionately again.

Draco pulled away, "Let's go inside, maybe the sofa. It's cold out here and you're heavier then you look." He taunted.

Harry as gracefully as he could, extracted himself from Draco's hold and lap. Smoothing over his clothes and holding his hand out for Draco. He took it and Harry pulled him up.

They entered the living room and soon made themselves comfortable on the sofa. Harry wondered if they should talk about this change in their relationship, but he didn't want to. He wanted to continue kissing Draco and exploring his mouth and body more.

Draco must have been thinking the same as he pulled Harry down on top of him, as he lent back against the armrest.

Harry shifted to make himself more comfortable, putting one knee between Draco's legs and the other knee down his side – straddling one of Draco's legs. He loomed over Draco and seductively grinned at him.

Harry closed the gap between them and was once again kissing Draco, starting at a slow and comfortable pace. Slowly massaging Draco's plump lips with his own, arms fondling Draco's chest and sides.

Draco had wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and would every so often, run his hands in his hair and pulling on it gently. They took their time, kissing slowly and gently, enjoying the sensations their kissing was causing. It was electrifying.

They would pause every so often to gaze into each other's eyes and regain their normal breathing patterns. Harry hadn't questioned what he was doing once, he only questioned if Draco wanted it. As soon as he knew Draco returned his feelings, he didn't hold back. Not once did he think it was weird to be kissing a guy. It felt fantastic and why would he question that – he just wanted to kiss Draco over and over and over again.

Harry was pushing up slightly on his hands so he could watch Draco's face and connect emotionally by gazing into his eyes. He smiled and bent to place a kiss at the corner of Draco's mouth. He made his way along Draco's jawline, placing kisses all along it. He started at the chin and moved up to his temple and forehead.

Then he sensually kissed him on his lips, breaking away and pausing, before turning his attention to Draco's neck. Kissing along his jawline, but instead of going up, he kissed a trail down to his neck.

Draco moaned softly and it made Harry double his efforts, he wanted to hear him moan again. Draco was running his fingers through Harry's hair, along his scalp from front to back, all the way down to his neck. Causing Harry to moan against Draco's collar bone.

Harry's breathing was rapid and he was getting worked up fast, he was completely turned on and was half erect just from the low level make out session. It had been so long since he had someone affect him like this – correction no one had this effect on him. Yes he got aroused and would often kiss and have sex with his partners. But kissing Draco was a whole new experience and he wondered why he hadn't kissed him sooner.

Draco was melting under his kisses and touches, he would softly moan and occasionally breathlessly call out Harry's name. Harry revelled in causing these reactions in Draco, and found his soft moans in his ear a huge turn on.

After a long time kissing Draco's neck, Harry trailed kisses up his neck and behind his ear. He then gently kissed Draco's ear, taking his earlobe in between his teeth and nibbling on it.

Harry was rewarded with a long raspy moan and a "Harry." Tumbling off his lips, as he arched up into him, body silently asking for more contact.

Harry responded by lowering himself fully onto Draco's upper body, chest against chest touching. Draco guided Harry's head away from his neck and up to meet his waiting lips, the kiss was passionate and heated. Harry shifted and felt Draco's erection push against him, "Draco…" He moaned.

Draco didn't answer but thrust his hips up to rub his groin against Harry's. Their kissing became more fanatic as they crossed the line from casually kissing, to making out, to grinding against each other. Draco was gripping Harry's hair tighter and when the paused between kissing, Harry could see that Draco's eyes had transformed and were thick with desire and arousal.

This only spurred Harry on. He was now fully erect and he started grinding and gyrating against Draco's erection, both still fully clothed. Harry once again didn't even care that this was the first time doing this with a guy. All he cared about was the fact it felt good, as the friction and pressure he felt built up his arousal and adrenalin. His heart rate soared and his breathing became ragged, panting and moaning as he franticly rubbed himself against Draco.

It felt fantastic having the pressure and friction against his erection and more so because he could feel Draco's hard on through his jeans and rubbing against his on erection.

No longer able to hold full long kisses, his breathing rapid and moaning constantly, he settled for kissing Draco's neck. Draco tilted his head back and released a husky growl and Harry was suddenly thrown into euphoria. His legs shook and his cock pulsated as he climaxed, coming hard and fast. Crying out to Draco as intense pleasure washed over him.

Draco was catapulted to his own climax upon hearing Harry's own orgasm and cries of pleasure, he gripped Harry's hair and groaned and moaned, until he had ridden out the last of his orgasm.

Harry remained led on top of Draco, just panting and gasping for air. They were both silent, adjusting to what just happened. Harry became aware that he was probably crushing Draco, Draco had said earlier when Harry was sat on him that he was heavier then he looked. He pushed himself up and sat back on his feet, looking down at Draco. He noticed Draco was frowning and he looked hurt that Harry moved away.

Wanting to reassure him, he bent and placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, pushing back up. "That was unexpected but you did say you liked good surprises." Harry teased.

Draco also sat up, running his hands through his hair to put it back into place. He scrunched up his nose and grabbed his wand, cleaning away the evidence of their make out session. Harry did the same and watched as Draco stood and went to the kitchen, he hadn't said a word. Harry started to panic, what if Draco regretted that? what if he didn't want to continue this? And what id Draco decided he wanted Harry out of his life?

Harry didn't have time to ponder, or listen to his inner madman, as Draco returned and handed Harry a bottle of water. "Here, I don't know about you but my throat is fucking sore." He said, then he smiled mischievously at Harry.

Harry calmed down slightly, but he still had doubts and hoped Draco wouldn't have any regrets. Draco had admitted to him that he sought release and would only use the person once before moving on, he hoped this wasn't the case.

Draco arched an eyebrow in question, to Harry's stricken face expression, "Harry? Are you okay?" He tentatively asked, what if it just dawned on Harry that he just dry humped himself to orgasm with a guy and he didn't like it.

Harry turned to Draco, "Be honest with me Draco, what am I to you? This – me – us – what does it mean to you? I won't be used and I need to know now before we end up taking it further." He sounded frightened and nervous.

Draco stepped in front of Harry, took both his hands and placed a kiss on each of them. He didn't let go of his hands, making eye contact, "You are everything to me Harry. You are my friend, my support, my shoulder to cry on, my comforter, my inspiration and most of all my lover if you want to be my lover that is? I don't want a quick fling Harry, you mean more to me than that. I know it might be difficult to have a relationship around Scorpius' treatment and such, but I want to try. I have come to depend on you, and I want you by my side." He softly and kindly explained.

Harry physically relaxed and kissed Draco gently, showing in that one kiss, that he too felt all those things. "I want to be by your side, no other place I'd rather be. I'm sure we can arrange something so we don't expose our relationship whilst I am at work. We can discuss it more in the morning," he smiled contently, "For now, I'm pretty tired. Are you ready to turn in?"

Draco nodded and gave a huge yawn, thinking about a nice warm bed made him yawn again. "Yes, do you want to sleep in my bed with me or in a guest room? It is up to you." He honestly meant that, he knew they wouldn't get up to anything, but as the change in relationship was new, maybe Harry needed time alone to adjust.

Harry didn't know what he wanted. Curling up and sleeping next to Draco sounded great and waking up next to him, but Scorpius might catch them in the night or in the morning. Also his body may want to be very close to Draco, but his mind needed time to process everything that had happened.

"If it's alright with you, I think I might take a guest room for now. I don't want to jump into this too quickly, like I said you need to have some patience. But that doesn't mean anything bad okay, I just need time to digest everything. I regret nothing and I look forward to exploring our relationship further." He caressed Draco's face.

Draco said that he didn't mind, he didn't want to go fast and rush things either and he was also worried about Scorpius. They walked to the rooms, Draco showed Harry to the guest room. They had a long, loving and heated kiss good night and then they both headed to bed.

Both lead awake only for a short amount of time, both had stupid grins on their faces and both dropped off to sleep feeling completely happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry opened his eyes, scrunching his face at the brightness of the room. Something had woken him up?

"Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry." Scorpius was chanting.

Harry turned his head to the side and was confronted with Scorpius' face mere inches away from his own.

"Scorpius?" He gruffly said.

"Yes. Dad said you have slept most the day away and I should come wake you otherwise you will miss dinner too. Because you have slept past breakfast and lunch you see." He was smiling.

Harry stretched his arms above his head and then put his glasses on. "Oh right. What time is it?" He sounded sheepish and a bit gutted, he hadn't meant to sleep for so long. He wasted a whole morning sleeping, when he could have been in Draco's arms.

Scorpius giggled, "Dad said it's time the lazy goofy Gryffindor got his lazy ass -" giggling again as he said 'ass,' "- out of bed."

He stepped away from the bed so Harry could swing his legs over the edge. He cast a tempus spell and it informed him it was 1:45pm. He groaned, he really hadn't meant to sleep that long. All the crying, emotional conversations and the steamy kissing had knocked it out of him.

"Tell your dad that I am grabbing a shower and I will be down, okay?" Harry kindly said. Scorpius nodded and headed to the door.

"Oh and Scorpius how long has your dad been up for?" Harry asked wondering how much time he had wasted, when he could have been with him.

Scorpius huffed, "Dad always gets up early – too early sometimes. Today he got up a lot later than normal, think it was about 9am." Then he turned and left before Harry could ask any more questions.

Almost five hours wasted – Harry really wished he had woken earlier. He dragged his groggy body to the en-suite and showered. Then he looked at his clothes, they were dishevelled and used. He didn't want to wear the same t-shirt, he put on his jeans, which were clean enough after a spell.

Then he was just about to head to Draco's wardrobe and grab a top, when he stopped. Maybe he should ask first. His head was still foggy, he hadn't woke fully yet, so he didn't even think. He walked into the kitchen, in just his jeans. No socks, no top and no thought to Draco and how he would react to seeing him topless.

Draco heard the kitchen door creak open and he turned, what greeted him should be made illegal. Harry was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, arm muscles flexing. He was yawning and looked adorable, he only wore low riding jeans. Bare footed and bare chested – Draco's mouth went dry and his heart rate soared – Draco thought he might start hyperventilating. On top of all that Harry had damp hair, it was all wet and fucking sexy – Draco didn't know whether Harry was being a tease, or if he was really that oblivious.

Draco just stared blinking, biting his bottom lip to supress the growl threating to break out.

Harry stopped yawning and smiled at Draco, this resulted in Draco's insides turning to mush.

"Morning. Or afternoon, or whatever it is. Sorry I slept in for so long, not intentional. My t-shirt is a bit smelly and I was wondering if I could borrow one of yours?" He asked pointing to his bare chest.

Draco opened his mouth, closed his mouth and opened it again, "Sure." He croaked out.

Harry finally waking up, realised what he had unintentionally done. A slow smile crept across his face and he made his way over to the blond. Scorpius was watching a DVD in the living room, so Harry chanced it. He placed his hands on Draco's hips and pulled him into one hell of a morning kiss.

Pulling away he headed out the door, giving a seductive smile over his shoulder at Draco. Who still looked like he was in a daze.

Draco watched as Harry left the room, his back muscles just as defined and sexy as his front. Merlin his body was fucking amazing. His skin the perfect shade, tanned and smooth – no blemishes. His body muscular that came from exercise and sculpted abs and pecks. Not too much, not over the top – just right – perfect. It took Draco some time to shake himself back to reality, he had spent a long time just describing the wonderful sight that Harry had bestowed on him.

Draco took a sip of coffee, just to help ease the dryness of his mouth. Thankfully when Harry returned he was wearing a long sleeved V-neck jumper. It clung to his body and Draco could make out his chiselled chest and arm muscles, but at least they were covered.

"So how about some breakfast, or lunch, or whatever. I'm quite hungry," Harry asked as he sat at the island.

Draco chuckled, "What do you expect, you slept through two of the three meals one has a day." But he wasn't angry, he was jesting and he handed Harry a plate of food, he had kept under a warming charm.

Harry dug straight in, "Cheers Draco." Draco smiled at seeing how something as simple as food, caused Harry to be so happy.

Draco was leaning against the opposite counter to Harry, watching as he practically inhaled his food. "I was thinking as you go back to work tomorrow and Scorpius has his treatment the day after. Maybe we can do something together, let Scorpius choose so he can have some fun before he has to be confined to the hospital." Draco's voice had taken on a sombre tone, Scorpius treatment was getting closer and closer.

Harry nodded, swallowed and said, "Fine by me."

Draco stuck his head out of the kitchen door. "Scorpius get your butt in here." Again his voice was light and joking.

Scorpius scurried in, "Yes dad?" He asked as soon as he was in the kitchen.

"We are going to do something this evening, anything, you choose?" Draco grinned as Scorpius looked as if Christmas had come early.

"Oh dad there are so many things I want to try. Can we go to that amusement park we passed the other day? I want to see what a roller coaster is and all the other rides." He asked excitedly.

Draco groaned, but nodded as he did say whatever Scorpius wanted. They got ready and were currently queuing to get into the amusement park.

Scorpius was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

Draco shook his head, "Amusement park – it doesn't look very amusing." He scoffed.

Harry laughed, "Stop being a spoil sport. I have never been to one, just never got around to it, see this as something we can experience for the first time together. You never know you might actually have fun." He caressed Draco's face whilst Scorpius' attention was elsewhere.

Draco cheered up, he liked doing new things with Harry. Building memories and it was nice knowing Harry was sharing his new experiences with him, it bought them closer somehow – it also helped to know that the ginger whinger never had these moments with Harry.

To Draco's delight, he actually enjoyed the rides. He was apprehensive at first, saying he didn't trust the muggles to build the rides properly. But Harry rolled his eyes and explained that they were tested for safety and they were safer than flying on a broom.

Scorpius liked them too, he was tall enough for most the rides, but some he had to avoid. Harry enjoyed the rides as well, but he didn't really feel a big rush of adrenalin. After all he had played quidditch performing dives from high up, he had ridden Buckbeak, a threshal, and a blind dragon from Gringotts. Anything would seem lame compared to that.

They spent all afternoon and part of the evening enjoying the rides, the games and the arcades. They ate out at a nearby restaurant and Harry decided he hadn't had this much fun in a long time. He felt part of Draco's family and it was great knowing how much he was welcomed and wanted in their lives.

They returned to Draco's late and Draco sorted Scorpius out and put him straight to bed, he had an exhausting day and was beat.

Harry had also wished Scorpius goodnight and was waiting in the hall for Draco to come out of Scorpius' room. Draco quietly closed his bedroom door and sauntered over to Harry, he stopped in front of him and hovered just in front of Harry's face, lips not quite touching – teasing, tempting.

Harry's hands immediately sought solace by touching any part of Draco's body he could reach, finally settling on his lower back. Harry could smell Draco and it kicked his desire for him into overdrive, Draco's warm breath ghosting over his mouth, mixing with his own warm breath. Draco's glowing eyes tantalising Harry. Draco closed the remaining gap and pushed Harry up against the wall, mouth claiming Harry's, kissing Harry with firm pressure – kiss full of want.

Draco's hands lifted up the jumper Harry was wearing and then Harry felt soft smooth hands, on his bare skin, caressing, feeling and learning every inch they could reach.

Harry copied Draco's actions and he put his own hands up and under Draco's top. Draco shivered and moaned against Harry's mouth. The kiss intensified as soon as Harry's hands touched Draco's bare skin.

Harry liked kissing standing up, so far they had kissed with Harry sat on Draco's lap, Draco led on the sofa and Harry straddling him and now up against the wall. Harry found he was turned on by Draco's dominance, taking control and shoving him against the wall – it was hot.

Harry didn't know how long they were against the wall kissing, but it felt like an eternity. Draco pulled back, took Harry's hand and led him to a bedroom – which Harry recognised as the door to Draco's bedroom.

Draco caught Harry's expression, "Don't worry Harry, I won't pressurise you to do anything. Just let me show you…trust me." His voice was husky and low, seductive and sexy.

Harry nodded, he trusted Draco fully. Draco instructed Harry to lay in the centre of the bed.

"After your display this morning, I must see your body again. I want to study and learn every curve, every mole, freckle and discover every sensitive spot." Harry's body reacted to that statement, his cock twitching and his heart rate speeding up.

Draco crawled up the bed and straddled him. He started kissing Harry, relaxing him. He mirrored Harry's actions from the night before and trailed kisses against Harry's neck and Harry could feel the moan being dragged out of him. He moved his head giving Draco better access to his throat and neck. Draco took advantage of the invite and started sucking, licking, nipping and kissing Harry's neck.

His kisses were not rushed, they weren't hurriedly given so he could move on to the next thing. They were slow, sensual and enticing. Harry could feel himself relax and a feeling of blissfulness fell over him – Draco had barely started.

He kissed behind his ear, over the shell of his ear and then sucked on the earlobe. Harry arched up and moaned out Draco's name. Draco whispered, "Like that huh?" Then he did it again, causing Harry to grip Draco's waist tighter.

Draco reached around and took one of Harry's hands, he pinned it down on the bed above Harry's head and interlocked their fingers as he began a fresh assault on Harry's neck.

Draco pulled back breathless and panting slightly, he lifted Harry's jumper and Harry took the hint and removed it. As soon as his chest was exposed Draco ran his hands all over it, caressing, massaging and fondling. He used slow sweeping movements and Harry almost bucked Draco off him, when he felt Draco's warm mouth suck in a nipple and swirl his tongue over it.

Draco shifted so his weight pinned Harry down more efficiently. He switched and did the same on the other nipple. Then he kissed across Harry's chest, over his shoulder, onto his arm muscles, and to his hands. Before reversing this and kissing back up and along again, down to the other arm and hand.

"Draco…" Harry moaned, unable to articulate what sensations the blond was causing in him.

He kissed back to the centre of Harry's chest again and kissed right down the middle, all the way to his belly button. Then he turned his attention to Harry's abs, kissing over the sculptures six pack and occasionally running his tongue over them.

Harry was completely gone, lost to the euphoric sensations and pleasure that heated up his whole body. Draco undid Harry's jeans and pulled them down slightly, Harry lifted his hips and bottom and Draco pulled them down and off.

Draco remained hovering over Harry's belly button, eyes trained on Harry's erection, quite clearly trying to escape his boxers.

Draco hummed in pleasure at the sight, licking his lips before, descending and placing kisses to Harry's hip bones.

Harry gripped the bed sheets, if Draco continued he would come without Draco even going near his erection.

Draco did the same to Harry's legs as he did to his arms, massaging them, caressing them, learning them and mainly kissing all down and up them. Now he was kissing, licking, sucking and nipping Harry's inner thighs and Harry had gripped Draco's hair and released a string of loud moans.

"Draco…" Harry was torn, the attention felt fantastic and amazing, it was the most pleasure he had ever felt from someone's mouth and hands alone. But it was torture, his cock ached and he needed more, needed a release.

Draco looked up at him and the sight of his molten lust filled eyes and cocky grin nearly sent Harry to an early release. Draco placed a kiss to Harry's cock, on top of Harry's boxers.

"Fuck Draco." Harry scrunched up the bed sheets tighter in his hands.

Draco crawled off Harry and removed his own shirt and trousers, leaving him in his boxers – his own erection tenting them and Harry moaned at the sight.

He had caught a glimpse of Draco's stomach and abs when his t-shirt had ridden the other day, but this was better. He could see his whole body, his statuesque body, slim but toned and defined. Pure white skin, pale and smooth – he was itching to feel it. Draco climbed onto the bed and led on his side next to Harry.

Harry turned onto his side, facing him. His eyes frantically roaming all over, drinking in the sight and trying to commit it to memory. He ran a hand from Draco's shoulder, down his arm and up his side. They locked lips and shared a searing kiss, both bodies shifting forwards, legs entangling and erections connecting.

Harry was too busy concentrating on the feel of Draco's body against his, that he hadn't noticed Draco's hand moving and inching under his boxers. He let out a sexual groan as he felt slender fingers wrap around his cock.

They continued kissing, the kisses became more urgent, rougher and hot. Harry surprised himself by reaching for Draco and wrapping his own hand around Draco's erection.

Soon they were slowly stroking each other whilst kissing, Draco increased the pressure, a firmer grip and began stroking Harry with faster movements. Harry copied Draco and soon both were crying out against the others mouth as the came into each other's hands. They remained silent, hands still wrapped around the others flaccid cocks. Both grinning playfully at one another, Harry watched as Draco's eyes transformed and returned back to the usual grey.

Draco tenderly kissed Harry quickly on the lips and then removed his hand from Harry's boxers. Harry did the same and grabbed his wand, spelling them clean. They didn't bother getting dressed again and spent the rest of the nights, embracing each other, talking and kissing. Draco soon fell asleep, using Harry's arm as a pillow. Harry smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head.

"Night Draco love." He quietly said as he removed his glasses, put them under the pillow and closed his eyes. Just as Draco replied, "Hmm night Harry." They fell into a peaceful and nightmare free sleep.

Scorpius was right Draco does wake early, but Harry was pleased as he was meant to start work in an hour. He kissed Draco constantly, trying to apologise for having to wake and leave him. He floo'ed home, showered, dressed, collected his doctor's briefcase and files and apparated to work, his car still being at the hospital.

Harry couldn't stop smiling, his mind playing the day's events over and over in his head like a movie. A run of imagines of Draco, smiling, smirking and laughing, then imagines of his kisses and touches and then his face as he moaned and withered in pleasure, and his peaceful and contented face as he slept on Harry's arm.

Harry had a lot of paper work to catch up on, after his unplanned time off. Therefore he wasn't pleased when Gloria buzzed him and said he had a visitor that was insisting on seeing Harry. Harry groaned, "Very well, let them in."

It was Ginny, Harry fought the urge to tell her to fuck off.

"Harry at last. I tried contacting you Monday, you weren't home, when I spoke to Grace-"

Harry grunted, "Her name is Gloria." He snapped

She waved her hand in a dismissive motion, "Whatever same difference. She told me you were off for Monday and Tuesday. So I tried your mobile, your house phone and I called at your house, you weren't in. I tried again yesterday, but still no success." She gripped, as if Harry should spend his two days off, locked indoors just in case she decided to grace Harry with her presence.

Harry glared at her, "I do have a life Ginny. I stayed over at a friends." He made sure he put emphases on the word 'friends'.

Her eyebrows rose up in shock, "You have a girlfriend?" She sounded angry and a little doubtful.

He grinned, "Not exactly no – I don't have a girlfriend." Knowing he wasn't lying, he didn't have a girlfriend and he delighted in winding Ginny up. Knowing she would hate not knowing everything about him.

She sat down without an invitation, "I wanted to spend time with you, you agreed to be my friend and you have ignored me since. Not very gentlemanly of you." She scolded.

"Ginny I have a busy job and I had a setback. I needed comfort so I went to the one person who could help me." Pushing the knife in further. He knew she would hate that the one person who could help wasn't her.

She frowned, "You can come to me, I will always support you." She sweetly responded.

Harry snorted, "No Ginny you won't. I needed your support after the war – where was it then. Nowhere that's where, now I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on. Please see yourself out." At that he turned his attention to the file in front of him, making notes and purposely ignoring the agitated redhead in front of him.

He heard a sniff, great! If Ginny failed with words, she would cry – she knew this always worked on Ron and her other brothers, and it used to work on Harry. He grumbled at his own idiocy, why he ever fell for such a cheap trick was beyond him.

He handed her a tissue, "I think you'd better go see Hermione if something has upset you. Goodbye Ginny." He carried on with his paperwork, until he heard a huff, footsteps and his office door slamming shut.

He looked up and was relieved to see that she was gone. He shook his head and carried on until lunchtime.

He ate a quick lunch. Dialled Draco's home number:

"Hello Draco Malfoy." The cool and calm tone of Draco's voice answered.

Harry released a contented sigh, hearing his voice was like taking a calming draught.

"Hey Draco. Just wanted to see how you and Scorpius were doing. I'm on my lunch break, but don't have much time."

He heard Draco laugh and he knew Draco would be sporting a smug look on his face, "Couldn't last a few hours without me huh!" Harry laughed too, no denying it, it was true.

They talked for a bit more and then Harry said goodbye. He glanced at his clock and noted he had ten minutes before his next appointment, going on impulse he apparated to Draco's and gave Draco a shock. He approached him from behind, wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck, "I couldn't stay away. I only have five minutes. But I needed to hold you, to kiss you." 

Draco turned around in Harry's arms and captured Harry's lips in a loving kiss. They kissed for a few minutes and then Harry kissed Draco's nose, stepped back. Winked at him and apparated back to the hospital.

Draco fell a little bit more in love with Harry after his spontaneous call and visit. It warmed him and he was in a very good mood for the rest of the day, not even the thought of Scorpius' treatment tomorrow could ruin his mood.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was working a ten hour shift 8am-6pm, he was glad when six o'clock finally rolled around. He wanted to head straight to Draco's but he should really move his car, it has been left there way too long. So reluctantly he drove home and parked his car in his garage, not planning on using it again soon.

He showered, changed into something more casual and noted it was 7.30pm. He was about to go to Draco's when his fireplace roared to life, he looked around and saw Ron's face smiling at him.

"Alright mate?" He asked.

Harry smiled, he couldn't help but smile every time he saw Ron. The good thing about Ron and Hermione, no matter how long it was between seeing each other, from a few days to weeks, when they did meet up again – they always picked up where they left off. Like they had never been away.

"Yeah I'm alright Ron, You?" Smiling as he knelt in front of the fire.

"Not really. Hermione is threating to ban me to a week on the sofa. I was meant to ask you to come over for dinner and I forgot." He looked abashed.

Harry laughed, sounds like something Ron would do. Then his stomach churned, Ron was obviously calling to ask him to dinner tonight. Harry wanted to go see Draco.

"So Hermione assumed I had asked you and she's put on a big dinner and all that. So are you free?" He asked sounding hopeful.

Harry felt sudden guilt for not seeing his friends, for Hermione going to all that effort, so he found himself saying, "Yeah I'm free. Just give me a quarter of an hour or something and I'll come through."

Ron nodded to say he understood and thanked Harry as this meant he didn't have to sleep on the sofa and disappeared.

Harry groaned, he grabbed some floo powder and floo'ed to Draco's. It was just after eight and he knew Scorpius would be in bed. Draco was sat on the sofa, reading one of the children's cancer books Harry had given him.

He smiled once he saw Harry and Harry felt sick. Draco looked so happy to see him and he was just about to tell him he was leaving.

Draco stood and kissed him softly, barely applying pressure against his lips – it was very romantic.

"Hey, I was hoping you'd come see me." He cooed.

Harry's shoulders sagged, Draco stepped back and scanned Harry's face, his eyes confused and worried, "I have but I can't stay. What I mean is, I have plans to be at Ron and Hermione's and thought I should come tell you that I can't come over." Harry reluctantly informed Draco.

Draco's face remained blank, but Harry noted in his eyes he looked disappointed and a little hurt.

"I'm not choosing them over you, but I haven't seen them for ages and Hermione has made a dinner especially." Harry pleaded his case. He hated seeing the dejected look on Draco's face.

Draco nodded and Harry knew he wasn't really okay with it, as his mask was back in place and his emotions tightly reined in.

"Why come over then, you could have fire called or phoned?" He crisply said.

Harry touched his arm, "I could have, but I didn't want to. I wanted to see you and at least kiss you briefly. I missed you today." He stepped closer to him, hoping Draco believed him.

Draco sighed, "No it's fine really. I'm being selfish. Go to your friends, see you tomorrow at the hospital." He turned and sat back on the sofa, clearly dismissing Harry.

Harry remained standing, staring down at him. Draco was a master at sulking and he was currently making Harry feel really guilty. Harry knew that Draco was dismissing him, but he didn't want to say goodbye like that.

He joined him on the sofa and received an arched eyebrow for his troubles, "I thought you had somewhere to be, don't let me keep you." He coolly told Harry.

Harry inhaled and exhaled, "Draco stop making this more difficult. It's one night. I will see you tomorrow, you will have to accept that I have friends. You cannot have me 100% of the time." He sounded calm, he wasn't angry, he was just simply explaining to Draco.

Draco snapped his head up. His eyes like steal and his voice like ice, "Just go Harry. I understand you have friends, that's not the problem. I thought you had come to comfort me, what with Scorpius' starting his treatment tomorrow – it's a difficult night for me. The last in our home for some time, the last night before Scorpius is subjected to awful chemotherapy." His voice faltered towards the end.

Merlin how could he have been so stupid – Harry thought. "Oh Draco, I didn't even think about that. I'm sorry. Look I will tell Ron I can't make it – "

Draco cut him off, "Don't bother Harry. I'm suddenly not in the mood for company. You are going to be late. See you tomorrow." He looked away from Harry.

Harry stood, annoyed at Draco, "Alright I understand why you are emotional and upset. But there is no need to be an ass. I offered to stay. You really shouldn't sulk and throw strops at your age." With that he walked to the fireplace and called out Ron's address.

Draco was stunned, sat stock still on the sofa. Eventually a small smile curled his lips – Well Potter doesn't let me walk all over him – I like that. He liked that a lot, Harry had called him on his behaviour and actually argued back. Draco decided Harry was perfect for him. Yes he was still annoyed at their small argument and he wished Harry had kissed him before leaving, but he wasn't angry or upset.

Harry stepped into Ron's kitchen, "Hello Harry." Hermione said brightly.

She frowned, "What's the matter, you look somewhat annoyed?" She observed.

He smoothed his features out and smiled, "Nothing its fine. I feel like I haven't seen you guys in ages!" He stepped forwards hugging her.

Her smile grew, "Missed you too Harry. Ron is putting the kids back to bed, they snuck out. Grab a beer and take a seat. Dinner has been eaten by the kids already, seeing as it's gone eight, but I kept ours under a warming charm so we could eat together. Ron had said he would ask if you were free and wait. That was at six, I don't think he thought he would have to wait that long." She chuckled.

Harry looked shamefaced, "Sorry I didn't finish work until six and then I drove home and showered. Ron didn't get hold of me until seven thirty. You could have eaten without me." He grabbed a beer and sat at the dining table.

She smirked, "Where's the fun in that, making Ron wait until gone eight to eat, is much more fun. Gloria had told Ron you finished and he was checking your place regularly from six."

She joined Harry and handed him a plate of food. Ron stomped into the kitchen and gave a sigh of relief, "Oh good, I'm starving. Tuck in." He called as he sat and all three ate together and enjoyed each other's company.

Harry would occasionally think about Draco and he would feel guilty, he needed Harry to support and comfort him for tomorrow, and he had stormed off. He told Draco to stop throwing a strop, when he had his own mini-strop.

"So Ginny said she saw you today?" Ron not so subtlety said.

Harry groaned and Hermione gave Ron a 'Well done' look. 

"I'm just saying. She said you didn't seem yourself and that you snapped at her and made her cry." Ron added.

Harry sighed, trust Ginny to spin it like that. Make Harry out to be the bad guy.

"Look I was busy, I am a doctor. I cannot just drop things because she fancies having a good old gossip. I told her I was busy and she refused to leave, so I carried on doing my paperwork and she got upset and stormed out. Hates not being the centre of my attention I think." He continued to eat, ignoring Ron's glare.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Yes well maybe Ginny didn't realise how busy you were. No harm done, she's over it now." Giving Harry a quizzical look.

Ron sighed, "Sorry mate, you know me – get all worked up whenever Ginny cries." He relaxed and they ate pudding and talked some more.

Harry excused himself saying he had an early start tomorrow and said goodbye. He floo'ed home, just so Ron wouldn't hear where he was actually going. As soon as he was home, he floo'ed to Draco's. It was 11:30pm and the house was dark – Harry assumed Draco had gone to bed.

Harry crept up the stairs, along the hall and to Draco's door. He silently opened his door, removed his shoes, trousers, t-shirt and glasses and slid into Draco's bed under the covers.

He wrapped his arms around Draco's sleeping form and pulled him back against him. He was spooning him from behind. 

Draco stirred, "Harry?" He gruffly said.

Harry smiled and kissed his neck, "Yeah it's me. Go back to sleep." 

Draco mumbled something that Harry couldn't understand and he soon fell back to sleep. Harry tightened his grip and he too went to sleep.

Draco woke the next morning, smiling. Harry had come to him in the night, he could have gone home and stayed at his own place. Instead he climbed into bed with him and it felt great having Harry's warm body pressed up against him. The previous night's tantrum forgotten as he looked down at the sleeping Harry.

Draco got up, dressed, and gave Scorpius breakfast. Whilst Scorpius was busy eating, Draco went back to his room. He placed a cup of coffee and a bacon sandwich on the bedside table. Leaning over he gently shook Harry.

"Harry. Harry. Harry….blimey you're a deep sleeper. Hmm HARRY!" His voice firm and loud.

Harry blinked a few times and then gingerly sat, propping himself up onto his elbows. Draco handed him his glasses and he put them on, still half asleep.

Then he focused his eyes and looked at Draco, face breaking out into a wide grin, "Morning." He greeted as he sat up fully and stretched.

Draco returned his smile, with a heart-warming one of his own. "Morning, you're lucky I was partially asleep last night. If I heard someone sneaking in my house I would usually hex them, luckily it was you. Thanks for coming back last night, it meant a lot." He kissed him quickly, keeping his lips closed – He didn't do morning breath.

Walking toward the door, "Its best you apparate to yours, Scorpius doesn't know you are here. I've left coffee and a sandwich on the side. I'll see you at the hospital soon."

Harry nodded, he couldn't speak as he had grabbed the sandwich the moment Draco had mentioned it, and he currently had his mouth full.

Harry finished the drink and food, then dressed and apparated to his. He freshened up, dressed for work, brushed his teeth and then realised he only just had enough time to apparate to work, not enough time to drive.

Harry's shift started at eight, Scorpius wasn't due in until 11am. He done his rounds and paperwork, had a couple consultations and was now checking the dose of chemotherapy Scorpius was due, before he came in.

Buzz – "Dr Evans, Mr Malfoy and his son are here." Gloria announced.

"Send them in please." He stood ready to greet them, he must remain professional when at work. He couldn't stop his heart from beating faster at the sight of Draco when he walked in, nor could he stop the smile that slowly spread across his face.

"Mr Malfoy – " That felt weird, calling him that. Draco just seemed so right now.

"- Please take a seat. Scorpius, why don't you go to the children's corner a moment." He smiled at him.

Be professional, switch to doctor mode. Draco needs to be told the facts about the treatment. He told himself sternly.

"As advised in your treatment schedule, Scorpius will be at the hospital for about six weeks. Scorpius will have a round of chemo and then he will have a recovery period and this is repeated until he shows no signs of leukaemia. He will spend more of his time here in the recovery periods, then actually having chemo." Harry informed Draco.

Draco felt the weight of the situation slam into him, he hadn't forgotten, but he had spent a pleasant few days with Harry and Scorpius and the actual treatment seemed far away. Now it was here, it was difficult to stomach. His little boy, his reason to live and the reason he came to understand what true love felt like – was about to face a scary and awful time in his life.

Draco swallowed a lump in his throat, "Will he have the first chemo round today?" Voice shaky.

Harry smiled sadly, "Yes as soon he has settled in his hospital room, we will start treatment. The sooner we treat him, the sooner he is cured." Harry felt stupid being sat behind his desk, the desk being a barrier between him and Draco. Even before they became lovers/partner or whatever they were, he would comfort Draco.

So he stood and sat in the chair next to Draco, placing his hand on his knee. "The initial aim of treatment is to achieve a state called remission where most of the leukemic cells have been killed, allowing production of normal blood cells to resume. As I said a moment ago this stage can vary, depending how quickly Scorpius responds to treatment."

Buzz – "Dr Evans, sorry to disturb you, do you require any drinks?"

Harry looked to Draco and Draco mouthed 'Coffee strong!" Harry gave him a lopsided smile.

He stood pressed the buzzer, "Yes please Gloria. That would be lovely. Two strong coffees and a soft drink for Scorpius." He then sat behind his desk, knowing when Gloria came in she would question Harry if he was sat next to Draco.

A short time later, she carried in a tray of drinks. She placed it on the table, "I placed a pack of your favourite biscuits on the tray, you haven't eaten anything yet and I'm sure you will skip lunch." She sounded like a mother hen.

Harry smiled at her, "Thank you Gloria." She smiled at him and left.

Harry returned to the seat next to Draco, giving Scorpius his drink as he got up.

"The disappearance of leukemic cells from blood and bone marrow samples does not mean that all the leukaemia cells in the body have been killed. Almost all children will have leukaemia cells remaining when they achieve remission. It is necessary to give further blocks of treatment to eradicate the disease completely and achieve a cure. Hence the steroids, continuous chemotherapy. However once in remission Scorpius can return home and just come to the hospital as a day patient to receive his chemotherapy and return home the same day." Harry explained.

Draco brightened at that, "So once the initial treatment that eradicate most the cancer is complete, he can be at home. That's great, I assumed he would be in here a long time. It could be as little as two months and then just monthly visits." He knew that Scorpius would be happier at home, as he had his home comforts, Draco was more relaxed and they could do magic.

Harry smiled, "Yes hopefully he will respond well to the treatment." Harry looked over at Scorpius, who had opted to read instead of play.

Draco followed his gaze, "He's a bit down. Think he doesn't want to be stuck in the hospital for weeks." He flatly told Harry.

"Well hopefully the time will go by quickly. Besides I have delegated my patients to other doctors. I will have rounds to check up on any patients on the wards, but Scorpius is the main patient that I will treat. Also in my free time, I will come sit with you and him, hopefully break it up a bit for him." He took Draco's hand and rubbed it and made direct eye contact.

"He will most likely suffer some side effects, most side effects are temporary. The most common effects include nausea and vomiting, hair loss, reduced resistance to infection, bruising and bleeding, tiredness and diarrhoea." Draco gripped his hand tighter.

"Nothing can be done to prevent these side effects?" Draco knew the answer but asked anyway, just in case there was a small chance.

"No, not prevent them. However we can give him medicine/tablets to help the vomiting and diarrhoea. The hair loss cannot be prevented or cured. His hair will grow back once treatment has stopped." Harry reasoned.

Draco nodded but looked grim. Harry continued, "Let's get Scorpius settled in his room and then I can talk you through how the chemotherapy will be administered." Harry stood, picked up Scorpius' file and his mug of coffee and headed out the door. Draco and Scorpius following silently behind him.

Scorpius was in the same hospital room as before and Draco set about making it more comfortable and homely for Scorpius. Adding his favourite pillow and blanket, some stuffed toys, normal toys and books. Harry made sure that Draco and Scorpius were added to the list of patients that required meals.

The lunch trolley arrived and the lunch lady handed Draco and Scorpius a light lunch – it was best that Scorpius only ate a small light meal before treatment.

Harry gave a small laugh, "Most hospital food is disgusting. But as we are a private hospital, it is actually nice. Not as good as your cooking mind you." Draco smiled at the compliment and ate a small bit of his food, but most went untouched. Most likely due to being nervous and worrying of what was going to happen soon.

After they ate Harry told Draco to get Scorpius into his pyjamas as it will be easier than trying to do it later. He returned with the things he needed for Scorpius' treatment and Scorpius was sat up in bed.

"The chemotherapy drugs will be given to Scorpius through an intravenous infusion or commonly known as a drip. His initial cycle will be for several hours." Harry stated as he looked over at Draco.

Draco looked serious and was concentrating on everything Harry said, he wanted to make sure he understood all of it.

"Where is the drip going to be inserted?" He kept his voice calm, not wanting to scare his son.

"I will numb the back part of his arm, insert a cannula and then attach the drip. The drip will be on a stand next to his bed. He can move slightly and walk the stand to the bathroom. It is on wheels, but apart from bathroom trips, I recommend he stay seated or led in bed," 

Harry looked at Scorpius. "Okay buddy, did you understand what I just told your dad?" He wanted Scorpius to be comfortable too.

Scorpius nodded, looked to his dad but remained silent. Draco took his sons hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it.

"I will connect a set of plastic tubing to the cannula. The plastic bag containing the treatment attaches to the top of this plastic tubing and the drug solution drips into Scorpius' vein slowly over a set period of time. The drip runs through a pump. The pump gently pushes the chemotherapy into Scorpius' vein at a carefully controlled rate. It will be set for the right number of hours so that the chemotherapy can be given to Scorpius at exactly the rate needed." 

Harry told Scorpius to get comfortable and he and Sarah the nurse, set about getting the drug ready. Harry numbed a patch in Scorpius' arm, then inserted the cannula. Sarah set up the drip and stand, attaching the tubes to the cannula.

"Chemotherapy may make Scorpius feel very tired. The tiredness may get worse as he goes through the treatment. He may also feel weak and as though he has no energy." Harry sombrely informed a worried Draco,

Harry smiled at Scorpius, "The chemotherapy drugs can make you feel sick or be sick. But this can usually be well controlled with anti-sickness medicines. If you start to feel sick, let me or Sarah know and we will get the anti-sickness medicine." Scorpius nodded and then asked Sarah to put the TV on for him.

Harry pulled Draco aside, "During chemotherapy the level of blood cells goes down. Scorpius' white blood cell count is low, he is more at risk of developing infections. It is important to let the treatment team know urgently if he has any signs of infection. Such as, a high temperature, headaches, aching muscles, feeling cold and shivery. Anything really just tell someone. Sarah and I will check on him regularly and monitor his condition, but I wanted to give you a heads up. So you know what to look out for." He squeezed his arm briefly before picking up Scorpius' case file and making notes.

Draco sat and watched Scorpius, he was watching the TV. After half an hour Harry excused himself, he had a consultation appointment with a current patient.

His consultation lasted an hour and a further half an hour was spent writing up the notes. He ate a snack and then returned to Scorpius' room.

Scorpius was vomiting into a disposable hospital sick bowl, Draco was rubbing his back and whispering soothing words.

Harry approached them and Draco looked up at him, and he looked so lost and helpless. "How long has he been vomiting for?" Harry asked.

"Not long, he just said he felt queasy and then he lurched forwards and I barely had enough time to grab the bowl. This is the first time he's been sick." Draco replied, he looked paler than usual.

"Right, I will just go get the anti-sickness medicine, hopefully that will help him. Try and get him to drink plenty of fluids." He didn't wait for an answer and left to get the medicine.

Harry gave Scorpius the medicine and sat with him whilst Draco went to the bathroom and to get a drink. Harry suspected he went outside for fresh air and to calm himself.

By the time Draco returned, he looked more in control and Scorpius had fallen asleep. 

"It's only been about three hours since his treatment began. Hopefully he will sleep for a bit and then he will only have a few more hours." Harry pointed out. He scanned the room, Scorpius asleep and no other nurses or doctors.

He went to Draco and hugged him, pulling him against his chest and rubbing his back.

"Just keep telling yourself this is an unfortunate necessity to cure the cancer. It has to be done." He gently pushed Draco back away from him and kissed him lovingly.

Harry made Draco eat something. Scorpius woke after an hours nap and Draco helped him to the toilet. Once he was settled in his bed Draco and Harry took it in turns to read to him. Unfortunately Harry had one more consultation before the end of his shift and one more set of rounds, checking on the other doctor's patients.

After he finished the consultation and the rounds, he returned to his office to answer e-mails and update patient's records. A knock came at his door and he waited, Draco entered and closed it behind him.

Harry went straight to him and held him for a long time, running his fingers through his hair and holding him tight.

"When will h-he l-lose his h-hair?" Draco stumbled over the words.

Harry looked at him, wanting to be making eye contact to help reassure him, "This cycle of treatment is due to stop soon, he will have a week's rest and then another cycle and so on until we are satisfied he is remission. Hair loss normally occurs two-three weeks after the initial treatment. He may not lose his hair, it may only thin. Or he could lose it in patches or all of it, including eyebrows. It will grow back and we do not know which will happen to Scorpius." He hugged Draco once more.

Draco hoped that Scorpius wouldn't lose all of his bodily hair, eyebrows and all. It was horrible seeing his son like this, Scorpius looking so small and frail, and he was frightened and confused. Then when he started being sick he felt useless, all he could do was hold the stupid bowl and rub his back.

Draco kissed Harry for the final time, "I'd better go, Scorpius is still awake and I don't want to leave him for long." 

Harry understood and he told Draco he would be in his office until the end of his shift and that he will come to Scorpius' room once his shift was over.

Completing his shift and heading to Scorpius' room Harry stopped and spoke to Sarah, Scorpius' nurse. She gave Harry an update and said Scorpius had another two hours before the cycle was complete.

Harry sat with Draco and Scorpius, talking and distracting Scorpius. Playing snap and chess, soon Scorpius fell asleep and Harry and Draco talked quietly and openly. Harry liked how he and Draco could talk about anything and they had so many similar experiences, even if they were raised in different circles.

Sarah came in and removed the tubes and drip, Scorpius remained asleep. She updated his notes and left, remaining quiet the whole time so not to wake Scorpius. Harry was asked by the head doctor what his situation with Draco was, as staff members had noticed he would spend more time with him and even sit with them on his time off.

Harry said he was an old school friend and that he just offered his support, never told him that he was involved with Draco – he'd be in trouble if that got out.

As the night wore on, Harry wondered what Draco was going to do.

"Are you staying here? At the hospital?" Harry knew that Draco most likely was.

Draco smiled sadly at him, he wanted to say he would stay at Harry's, or his, and Harry stay at his too, but he couldn't. He wanted to be near to Scorpius, "I will stay here, maybe the parents suite, or just in the chair beside his bed," he paused, "Maybe as the weeks go on and he adjusts to the treatment and the hospital, I can spend the odd night away from him and at home." Harry thought as much, he didn't mind.

Harry kissed him goodbye and went home, he couldn't stay up all night at the hospital as he had another working day tomorrow. He climbed into bed and flitted in and out of sleep, constantly worrying about Draco and Scorpius.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days were difficult, Draco struggled seeing the usually lively and energetic Scorpius so tired and with little energy. He hardly ate and was often sick, today was the fifth day after treatment and Scorpius had complained of mouth sores.

Harry was dealing with more patients today as the usual doctor assigned to them, was off sick. He checked on Draco and Scorpius briefly and explained that he can only be in and out for quick visits throughout the day.

Sarah, Scorpius' nurse would take over his treatments and care. Normally the nurses would do the vast amount of treatments and care, however as it was Draco and Scorpius, Harry had decided in the beginning to do them.

Sarah entered Scorpius' room, "Morning Mr Malfoy, Scorpius. Have you eaten much this morning poppet?" She asked kindly to Scorpius.

Draco frowned and Scorpius shyly replied, "No not really. My mouth hurts." He answered as he looked at his hands.

Sarah smiled warmly at him, "Let me check the inside of your mouth sweetheart." She looked inside.

"Right I see. You have mouth sores and ulcers. Do your gums bleed when you brush your teeth?"

He nodded. "Chemotherapy can make you more vulnerable to excessive bleeding and bruising." 

She turned to Draco, "Scorpius needs to take extra precautions to avoid damaging his skin and gums. Make sure he is using a soft bristle toothbrush."

Draco nodded and made a note to himself to go buy one as soon as possible.

She walked closer to Draco, "Scorpius has lost his appetite, it is very important he makes an effort to eat healthily and drink plenty of liquids. You may find getting him to eat smaller, more frequent meals better than eating three large meals a day. Also try getting him to sip his drinks slowly through a straw rather than drinking them straight from a glass." She smiled at Draco and he thanked her.

He liked Sarah, she was well suited to her job. She was kind, caring and she knew what she was doing. "Sarah, what about these mouth sores and ulcers?" Draco asked, maybe Scorpius hasn't lost his appetite, it was the sore mouth preventing him from eating.

She stopped writing in his chart to turn her full attention on Draco, "If the lack of eating becomes a serious problem, due to the mouth ulcers, Scorpius may need to be attached to a feeding tube. This is a tube that passes down his nose and into his stomach. The tube can be removed once he is able to eat and drink normally."

She looked at him seriously, "Living with the effects of chemotherapy can be frustrating, stressful and traumatic. For both patient and parent. It is natural to feel ongoing anxiety and concern about whether the treatment will be successful. Remember you have a whole care team available, you can talk to us about any concerns you have." She finished Scorpius' notes and left the room.

Harry had just finished telling a patient and his parents that he was completely and fully cured. His three year treatment was over and they could move on. It left him feeling happy and he hoped that Scorpius would be in the same situation, in years to come.

Sarah knocked and entered, "Hello Harry, I know that Draco and Scorpius are important to you, and, you have been too busy to check on them yet. So I thought I would give you a quick update."

He sent her a grateful smile, "Thank you Sarah. How are they?" He was concerned. The night staff had told Harry that Draco hadn't slept in the parents ward at all, and had been sleeping in the chair by Scorpius' bed. He barely ate anything and he was struggling with the side effects that Scorpius was experiencing.

She smiled sadly, "Mr Malfoy needs to go home and sleep I think, otherwise he might make himself ill. I think he's worried, if he leaves his son and something happens he would never forgive himself. As for Scorpius, he has mouth sores and ulcers, he is eating but very little. If it doesn't improve a feeding tube will need to be used. He's very tired today, but I will recommend he does some light exercise."

Harry stood and touched Sarah's arm, "Thank you Sarah, you are a brilliant nurse and this hospital would fall apart without you." 

She beamed at the compliment. "Well while you doctors sit in your fancy offices, someone has to do the work." She joked.

Harry laughed, ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Sarah could see this case was different for Harry, "Harry, Mr Malfoy will be fine. We have seen many parents react this way, it's normal. However I sense Mr Malfoy isn't just a parent of a patient to you."

Harry could trust Sarah, she wouldn't tell anyone and she wouldn't judge him, "Mr Malfoy and Scorpius are very important to me. It worries me that Draco is taking this hard. I want to comfort him, but cannot, not here."

She knew immediately what he was insinuating, "Maybe you can speak with him, get him to stay at home tonight. He needs a decent night's sleep and some food. He cannot stay by that boy's bed 24/7, it's not healthy." She smiled.

Continuing she added, "Call it women's intuition, but I guessed something was going on between you two. Both of you light up when the other enters the room. It's lovely, I'm happy for you Harry. About time you had someone." She sincerely meant that.

She squeezed his arm once more and left his office. The happy feeling about telling a patient he was cured was gone. Replaced by the worry he felt over Draco.

He finished his paper work and went to spend his lunch break with Draco and Scorpius. Scorpius was asleep and Draco was pacing the room.

Harry closed the door and went over to Draco, stopped him pacing and hugged him. He felt Draco relax into him and release a sigh. 

"Draco, I think you need to have a break away from the hospital. It is driving you mad and you might become depressed if you stay here constantly. I know you don't want to leave Scorpius, but he has a whole team of people watching him. He will be asleep most of the time. Come to mine tonight, you need to sleep and eat." Harry suggested.

Draco pulled back slightly, he didn't argue, he didn't have it in him. He was too tired and had little energy due to lack of food. He nodded his agreement and kissed Harry gently and carefully, it was soft and slow, it made Harry's stomach do flip flops.

Harry stepped back, knowing someone could enter the room any moment, "My shift ends at six, I will come spend some time with Scorpius and then we can go back to mine or yours for the night."

He kissed Draco once more, before leaving to check on his other patients. When his shift had finished he went to Scorpius' room again and Draco was trying to convince Scorpius to eat some more food.

"Scorpius, please just try. You haven't even tried properly." Draco said frustrated.

Harry could sense Draco was getting irritable, he knew Draco didn't mean to sound harsh, he was tired and hungry and he was concerned for his son.

Scorpius pouted, "Fine don't eat, but don't moan to me when you have to have a tube down your throat and be tube fed!" Draco snapped.

Scorpius' bottom lip wobbled and Harry knew he had to salvage the situation. He stepped up to the side of Scorpius' bed and placed a hand on his small shoulder, "Hey buddy, is it the sores again?" He asked.

Scorpius nodded his head and fought back his tears, "I think that this dinner is too dry and scratchy on your mouth and throat. How about I get some soup and a milkshake for you?" He softly suggested.

Scorpius smiled, "Okay, I'll try my best." 

Harry took the food away and he got him some soup. Harry was pleased to see that Scorpius ate most of the soup, and Draco seemed appeased.

They sat with Scorpius and read to him. Soon it was time to leave and Draco explained that he was going home, to pick up some essential things they need. He told Scorpius to tell a nurse if he needs him and they will call him and he will come immediately. Scorpius seemed sad and frightened, not wanting to be all alone in the hospital. Harry agreed to stay until he fell asleep. It didn't take long and Draco kissed him gently on the forehead and whispered a 'Sorry and I love you' before leaving with Harry.

"So my place or yours?" Harry asked, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Draco gave a small smile, "Yours. My place will remind me too much of Scorpius." Harry side-along apparated them to his.

Harry told Draco to help himself to a drink, he ordered a takeaway and jumped in the shower. He dressed in more comfortable clothes, and by the time he re-joined Draco the takeaway had arrived.

They ate it quickly, both rather hungry. Draco then took a shower, whilst Harry cleaned up a bit and poured them some wine.

When Draco came back from his shower, Harry opened his arms, "Come here." He asked gently, it wasn't a demand or an order, it was an invitation and Draco accepted without a second thought.

They clung to each other tightly, "Merlin I missed this." Harry said against Draco's neck.

Draco just hummed in agreement, eyes closed, head resting on top of Harry's head. They moved to the sofa facing each other, "I feel guilty, that I am here and he is alone in hospital. It's hard to relax, when I have that guilt prodding me all the time." Draco gravely told Harry.

"He understands, he's a smart kid. Besides if you stayed any longer you'll continue to snap at him and that's not good for anyone. It's okay to need a break and some 'you' time once in a while." Harry really wanted to kiss him, but he was worried if Draco wanted that, he needed comfort and someone to talk to, not a make out partner.

However he needn't had worried, as the next thing Harry was aware of, was being pushed back against the sofa and a slender blond climbing into his lap, attaching his lips to Harry's.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and parted his lips, to allow Draco's probing tongue to enter. Kissing Draco was such a wonderful experience, it was most likely due to his feelings for him, and it was part feelings and part kissing skills. After a long and difficult week, this was what both of them needed. To forget and get completely and utterly lost in each other, immersed in the sensations, desire and lust that was rolling off them in waves.

Draco started off kissing Harry slowly, it was tender, and then becoming passionate and intoxicating as the night went on. Draco was a good kisser, he knew how to tease first and build up the anticipation to the kiss before the tongues even touch. It was intoxicating and his kisses melted Harry right down to his toes.

They would break apart occasionally after it had built to fast passionate kissing, take a breather and caress, touch and explore each other's bodies. Before starting all over again, slowly and tender, building it up to more. They kissed for hours and Harry could have kissed him for days.

They were currently taking a break and Draco was led along the side of Harry, head on Harry's chest and fingers tracing patterns. Soon Draco's hands stilled and his breathing evened out, Harry knew he had fallen asleep. He wouldn't wake him, the poor bloke was exhausted, emotionally and physically.

Harry carefully extracted himself, picked up Draco and carried him to the bedroom. He removed his socks and trousers, leaving his t-shirt on. Draco stirred but remained asleep. Harry removed his clothes and glasses and joined him in the bed. He moulded his body around Draco's and fell into a peaceful and contented sleep.

Harry woke early about 7:30am, he slid out of bed and put a pot of coffee on. A knock sounded at his front door, he had half a mind to ignore it, but he was worried the knocking would wake Draco.

He pulled on a t-shirt and sweat pants, shuffled to the door and opened it. Surprise surprise it was Ginny, "Ginny, it's a bit early for a visit." He grumbled.

She pushed her way in, again not waiting for an invite, "Nonsense Harry, a visit from a friend should always be welcomed. I wanted to apologise for the other day. I know your job is important to you, I shouldn't have disturbed you. Are you free today?" She took in his appearance, frowned slightly.

Harry ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Ginny I'm busy okay. I will be busy for some time. Ron and Hermione understand this and do not pester me, why can't you just wait until I contact you." He told her firmly.

Harry was aware that they were stood in the hall, at the bottom of the stairs and that their voices might travel up to Draco. Harry's eyes must have flicked to the stairs one too many times, As Ginny said, "You have someone here don't you?" accusingly.

That was enough to cause Harry to snap, "It's none of your business if I do or don't Ginny. It's over between us and that's that." He said, his voice rising.

Harry could see she was working herself into a tantrum, he knew the signs all too well. 

"Why won't you even consider giving us another chance? I have history and memories with you, I bet that whore upstairs can't say the same thing." She fumed.

Harry laughed, a cold and dry laugh, "Ginny, I can honestly say that the person currently lying in my bed, has more history with me then even you." 

She narrowed her eyes and before Harry could stop her she was running up the stairs. Harry followed her, managed to stop her in the hall, just outside his bedroom. 

"Who is she Harry? How can you forget me like that? I thought you loved me? I was hoping we could try again and maybe we can start a family. I know how much you want a family of your own." She was playing dirty, Harry did want a family of his own.

But he felt part of Draco's family and that was enough for him, "I haven't forgotten you, I remember quite clearly. You didn't deserve my love then and you certainly do not deserve my love now. You're no longer a part of my life Ginny, I suggest you move on." He was firm and serious.

She started crying, "Please! Don't pull that shit on me Ginny it won't work!" He snapped, and her tears immediately stopped – funny that.

"What does she have…" and Ginny pointed to the door "…That I don't have?" She yelled.

Harry smiled, "They have many things that you don't have. Compassion, kindness, they give as much as they receive, unlike you who takes, takes, and takes. I feel more loved with them then I ever did with you. I feel secure, safe and supported. I have someone to comfort me and to listen to me. Ginny you never listened, it was all about you and what you wanted. You're selfish, spoilt and you expect too much. You can't expect those things without offering the same. It needs to be equal, not one sided."

He glared at her, "In that room is my equal, my better half and the person that I love. Now leave, before I throw you out." He calmly but firmly commanded.

She glared daggers at the closed bedroom door and then stormed down the stairs and out the front door, slamming it behind her. Harry was stood at the top of the stairs looking down, he hadn't seen the bedroom door opening. Draco embraced him from behind, wrapped his arms around him, pressed his body against Harry's and softly whispered in his ear, "I love you too." Then he kissed his shoulder.

Harry's smile spread across his face and remained on his face for a long time. Then Draco laughed and turned Harry around, looked into his eyes and said, "I always thought I was the better half." Harry shoved him lightly.

Draco led him back into the bedroom, "I heard the knock at the door and was awake immediately. She Weasel isn't quiet, I heard everything. Then when she was right outside the door. I was so tempted to come out and give her a shock. But then I thought you would want to tell Ron and Hermione first and that wasn't the right way of going about it. So I stayed in the room and listened."

He pushed Harry onto the bed and climbed on top of him, "You really put her in her place. Then you said all those amazing and wonderful things about me….and you said I was your equal, your better half and that you loved me." He kissed Harry.

"The force that you said the words with and the passion behind them, I knew you had meant what you said. I wanted her to leave so I could come to you and tell you I feel the same way. Because I do, I feel the same and so much more, it's hard to put into words." He smiled seductively and Harry was turned on in an instant.

"So I thought I'd show you." With that he began kissing over Harry's stomach and hip bones. He removed Harry's sweat pants and kissed, licked and massaged his thighs and legs.

Giving Harry one last smirk, he removed Harry's boxers and took hold of Harry. He started licking slowly from the base of Harry's penis all the way to the top. Repeating it a few times - alternating sides, wetting every inch. He licked one long strip up his penis and then Draco gently sucked on the tip, while stroking his shaft up and down with his hand.

Harry had pushed up onto his elbows, so he could watch as Draco slowly and skilfully sucked and licked his head. He had started moaning and withering around, Draco was very skilled at this. Watching Draco perform oral sex was adding to Harry's arousal.

Draco loved watching Harry come undone and moan out in pleasure because of him. He wanted to intensify the sensations Harry was feeling, so he secured his thumb and index finger into a ring around the base of Harry's penis. He used a pulsating pressure and continued to squeeze the base. His fingers being here would restrict the blood flow to Harry's penis, resulting in intensified sensations. Basically the same as a cock ring, but with your own hands.

Harry's penis was hard and thick. He was slightly bigger than average and Draco wanted to kiss, lick and suck every part of it.

Draco took Harry into his mouth further, sucked with firmer pressure and hummed, the vibrations against his penis caused Harry to cry out and grip the bed sheets.

One hand was wrapped around the base of Harry's penis, and with the other Draco cupped Harry's balls and gently pulled downward - while sucking him. "Fuck….Draco!" Harry cried out and released another long breathy moan.

Draco sucked, licked, kissed and stroked Harry until he was releasing continuous moans and bucking his hips. Harry's legs clenched, his hands gripped the sheets tighter and he flung his head back, as he cried out, "Oh god, fucking hell…." And he came, Draco continued to suck and stroke him until all the come had been released and Harry had finished his blissful orgasm.

Harry's body felt like jelly and he just led there, panting and enjoying the feeling of sedation and bliss. Draco appeared beside him and kissed him, laughing at Harry's relaxed face and lack of movement. After a moment Harry recovered and pulled Draco into his side and kissed him with all that he was.

They showered, ate breakfast and got changed. Draco wanted to go see Scorpius as soon as possible, they stopped off at Draco's to pick up a few things and then they returned to the hospital. Harry's shift wasn't until much later, but he went to the hospital, just to be with Draco and Scorpius.

Ginny had gone straight to Ron and Hermione's after her fight with Harry. She demanded to know who Harry was in love with, but both honestly couldn't tell her.

"Gin listen, I don't know who. I didn't even know Harry was seeing anyone. He hasn't told me or Hermione okay. What makes you think he's seeing someone?" Ron asked his obviously worked up sister.

Hermione gave her a cup of tea and ushered her to sit at the kitchen table. "I showed up early this morning, he looked nervous and on edge, he kept glancing up the stairs. I knew he had someone up there so I ran upstairs, trying to see who."

Hermione shook her head, "Ginny that was rude. He has a right to have privacy and have someone stay the night." She reprimanded her.

"I know, I know. I just lost it, I thought we could try again and to have the evidence the he has someone else, staring me in the face, it hurt. Anyway he stopped me before I could get to the bedroom. I demanded to know what she had that I didn't and I said they wouldn't share the same history as we did." She sounded like a child, moaning and whinging.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Ginny you need to move on, Harry obviously has."

Ginny ignored him, and Hermione asked, "What did Harry say to that?"

Ginny frowned, "He said that he knew for a fact that the person in his room had more history with him then I do." Ginny's brows knitted together trying to remember what he said.

Hermione thought it was strange that Ginny was saying 'she' and Harry wasn't, he was say 'the person', hmmm definitely strange, and if they had a history with Harry, then it was someone they knew.

Ginny folded her arms across her chest, "I asked him what she had that I didn't. You know what he said? He said that they had many things that I didn't. He said all I ever did was take and this person, was his equal, his better half and that he loved them." She sneered.

Again Hermione thought it was strange that Harry had said 'they' and 'person' and not 'she', then Hermione, came to a sudden realisation, mouth forming an 'o' and eyes wide. This went unnoticed by Ron and Ginny, as Ginny was currently crying and Ron was trying but failing to comfort her.

What if it wasn't a 'she' and it was in fact a 'he', she thought. She always wondered about Harry's sexuality but now he was in his thirties she assumed he must be straight. That's probably why he hadn't told her and Ron about them yet. She will have to give this some thought, who was part of their past and had history with Harry, who liked men. It didn't occur to her that it could be Draco, as he had many girlfriends and even had a child.

Later that evening Hermione decided to pay her best friend a visit. Gloria his secretary was such a lovely lady and Hermione spent a few moments talking to her. Gloria buzzed Harry and informed him he had a visitor.

"Go on in my dear, he's waiting." She told Hermione.

Harry prayed it wasn't bloody Ginny, when he saw Hermione he released a sigh.

"Thank Godric, I thought it was Ginny come to hassle me again." He stood and hugged her, offered her a seat and buzzed Gloria to request some drinks.

"Yes, I heard all about her morning visit to you, she came crying to Ron again." Hermione informed Harry, Harry groaned at that.

Hermione smiled, "Yes well she was upset, but Ron didn't take her side. We told her she had to move on, get over it and leave you alone. You deserve happiness." She finished and beamed at him.

He returned her smile, "Thank you. I take it she told you I declared my love for someone else?"

"Yes, she did. But Harry I'm not here to get you to confess. I'm here to offer my support and tell you, that Ron and I are happy you have found love again." She did mean that too.

Harry unexpectedly hugged her again and they enjoyed a chat and a coffee. About half an hour into their catch up session, another knock sounded on the door and a nurse entered.

"Ah Sarah, how may I help?" Harry asked.

She looked apologetic, "Sorry to trouble you. Mr Malfoy is asking for you, said he wants you to insert Scorpius' feeding tube. I tried to explain that doctors don't usually do as much as you have been doing, but he insisted. He's quite agitated and I think Scorpius is getting upset." She finished.

Hermione watched, as the all too familiar look passed over Harry's face, a look of concern for someone he loved, someone who needed him. Sarah the nurse had just inadvertently told Hermione who exactly Harry was in love with.

It all fitted, Harry had a history with Malfoy, he said he had a patient ages ago that was a shock, and he was afraid of telling them who he loved. Plus Sarah had said Malfoy and Scorpius, it had to be Draco, there can't be many Malfoys, let alone children with Scorpius as a name. She was intrigued, but didn't ask questions, she knew Harry had the whole, doctor patient confidentiality. However Scorpius Malfoy was clearly unwell, if he needed a feeding tube and was in the specialist hospital that Harry worked at.

Hermione said her goodbyes and left, knowing Harry would want to go straight to Malfoy and his son.

Harry thanked Sarah and told her he would take over, he barely registered that Hermione had said goodbye and left. He headed to Scorpius' room and went to Draco, "Hey, its okay. I'm here now, calm down your scaring Scorpius." He whispered in his ear as he stood close to him. He couldn't hug him as Scorpius was watching.

Harry stepped away from Draco, it was hard as he wanted to comfort him. He looked at both of them, "I take it Sarah explained to the both of you that Scorpius will be fitted with a nasogastric feeding tube. That this type of tube is passed through the nostrils, down the oesophagus and into the stomach. This type of feeding tube is generally used for short term feeding."

Draco and Scorpius nodded and then Scorpius cried out, "But I don't want a feeding tube. I'll try harder to eat, I promise." 

Harry hated seeing him so upset and that had a knock on effect with Draco, causing him to also look upset.

"Unfortunately Scorpius you don't have a choice. You have lost weight and you are not getting enough nutrients. This can make it difficult for you to respond well to treatment. It's only temporary and it will help provide you with the vital nutrients you need." He calmly and softly explained to him.

Scorpius folded his arms across his chest, "Whatever, just do it!" He snapped.

Draco went to his side and hugged him, knowing his son was only acting out because he was scared.

Harry got everything he needed, Sarah had already measured the length of tube required. "Inserting the tube does not hurt, but it may be uncomfortable for a short while. It may make Scorpius sneeze, cough, retch, tickle his throat and makes his eyes water. It looks worse than what it is."

Looking at Scorpius, "Try and stay still Scorpius and remain calm." Harry advised him.

Harry inserted the tube into one of Scorpius' nostrils, down the back of his throat into the food pipe until it reached his stomach. He then checked that the tube was in the correct place in the stomach, once satisfied he told them it was done.

Scorpius' ignored them, still sulking and he watched cartoons instead. Harry approached Draco and touched his arm, "You really have to trust in the people who are tasked with looking after Scorpius. They know what they are doing. Sarah is a skilled nurse and I think it upset her that you didn't trust her." He gently informed Draco.

Draco sighed, "I know, I do trust her. I will apologise later. It's just Scorpius was acting up and I just needed you here to do it. I will try and let the nurses do their jobs." He responded.

Harry squeezed his arm and made eye contact, trying to show Draco everything he couldn't show him right now.

(Time Skip)

Scorpius had the tube in for a fortnight before it was removed and he had been eating small and frequent amounts of food for a week now. Sarah was satisfied with his progress and informed Draco that he wouldn't need the tube again if he keeps it up. Scorpius had undergone one more round of chemotherapy and was now once again, in the recovery stage, in-between chemotherapy cycles.

Draco had spent a lot more time with Harry at his and Harry had also spent time at Draco's. Scorpius had gotten to know the other nurses, doctors and children on the ward, he was happy to be left for a few hours a day and over some nights.

It had been a whole month since Scorpius had his initial treatment, they were used to it now and Draco knew what to expect. It was Harry's day off and he had arranged to meet Draco after he had visited Hermione and Ron, they agreed to meet at Draco's house.

When Harry arrived at Draco's he knew something was wrong. He was sat on the sofa, tear tracks down his cheeks, eyes red and sore, shoulders hunched and he was staring at something he was cradling in his hands.

Approaching him carefully he sat next to Draco, put an arm around him and with the other hand, he prised apart Draco's fingers to see what he was cupping in his hands.

It was a clump of blonde hair and Harry didn't need Draco's explanation to know who it belonged to. 

"I – I hugged him goodbye earlier and stroked his hair and …..and his hair came away in my hand. A huge patch of it. I didn't show him, I didn't want to upset him…..Harry he's losing his hair." A cry escaped his lips and Harry pulled him into a hug, as Draco sobbed once again on his shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry had hugged Draco, rubbed his back and said soothing words to him for hours last night. He refused to let go of Scorpius' hair and Harry only managed to remove it and put it on the table, when he fell asleep.

Out of all the side effects, hair loss was the one that many patients and parents struggle with. It was harder for girls normally as they had long hair, but Scorpius had long hair and he knew how much Draco loved Scorpius' hair. He often played with it, stroked it when he was hugging his son or reading to him. It was a sign of affection for Draco and now it had become a traumatic experience due Scorpius' hair coming away in his hands.

Harry had explained to Draco the options available, he could leave it, cover his head in a head scarf, buy a wig, or shave it off. Draco was silent when they returned to the hospital and Harry knew he was thinking over the recent hair loss issue.

Over the next week Harry and Draco noticed accumulations of loose hair on Scorpius' pillow, in his hairbrush, and in the sink and shower drain. It was falling out in patches and was falling out fast. Luckily he hadn't lost his other bodily hair, such as eyelashes and eyebrows.

Draco was currently in Harry's office and Harry could tell he wanted to say something, he had gotten to know how to read Draco. "Draco love do you want to say something? You can talk to me about anything, you know that." He lovingly told him.

Draco gave a sad smile and kissed Harry quickly, "I know I can talk to you. I think Scorpius' hair loss is getting too much, he told me last night he wants to cut it off." Draco sounded empty, hollow, and, scared.

Harry knew this would probably happen, "I think he sees the other cancer patients that have shaved their heads, and he thinks, it isn't a big deal. I don't think he knows how hard it will be for you." Harry explained.

"Once the treatment stops, it will come back. I know that's some time away yet, but it's not forever and its better then walking around with bald patches, especially if Scorpius doesn't want to." He rubbed soothing circles over the lower of Draco's back.

Even though they hadn't had much time to have a physical relationship, they had a strong and brilliant emotional one and Harry felt very connected to Draco.

"I think tomorrow I will shave it off for him." He decided. It was what Scorpius wanted.

(Time Skip)

Draco had told Scorpius he would be using an electric shaver, to shave off his hair, leaving him bald. He spoke with Scorpius for a long time, asking him to be 100% sure that this was what he wanted. Scorpius was firm and asked if Draco could do it sooner rather than later.

Harry had explained to Draco how the muggle shaver worked, Harry had placed a towel around Scorpius shoulders and he sat on a chair, in the middle of the room. Harry was sat on the edge of Scorpius' bed, facing Scorpius and Draco. Draco had used scissors to cut Scorpius' long hair shorter, it would make the shaving part easier.

Draco started the electric shaver and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to do. 

"Dad, what are you waiting for?" Scorpius asked irritably, he didn't want to stay seated for ages.

Draco glanced at Harry and Harry gave him an encouraging smile. Draco placed the clippers onto Scorpius' head and shaved off a long strip. After a few strips Draco had begun to silently cry, watching his son's hair fall at his feet.

Draco made sure it was done properly, he used the clippers and made sure to start cutting from front to back. After Scorpius' entire head had been covered, he repeated the process from left to right. Then he reversed the clippers and went right to left, then back to front. It was done, he switched the shaver off, wiped his eyes and told Scorpius to go wash his head, to get the excess loose hair off.

Harry hugged Draco tightly when Scorpius left, "I'm very proud of you. That must have been really difficult and you didn't show Scorpius how upset you were." He kissed Draco softly and lovingly, before pulling away and sweeping up the hair and cleaning the room.

Draco told Harry he was popping out to get some fresh air and Harry knew he wanted a moment alone, so he didn't follow him. 

Scorpius came back out and smiled, "It looks cool." 

Harry smiled too, Scorpius seemed so happy with his new style.

"Where's dad?" He asked after he looked around the room.

Harry sighed, "I think he just needs some time to adjust to your new look. It's difficult for him, he just struggles with the side effects to your chemo." Harry stayed with Scorpius whilst Draco was gone.

He returned half an hour later and he had a shopping bag full of hats, "I thought you could use some to keep your head warm." He joked with Scorpius. There were many hats, baseball caps, bennies, and, trilbies.

Scorpius laughed and tried on the various hats, before keeping on a baseball cap and smiling at his dad.

Later when Scorpius was asleep Harry asked Draco if he was okay. "Yes I'm fine now. It was really difficult for me, but when I was out walking a came to the conclusion that, yes it sucks, but if these side effects are a by-product of saving his life, then it's worth it. It's only three years after all." He sounded utterly sad, but firm at the same time.

"I was thinking I might shave my head, you know, in support for Scorpius?" Draco suggested.

Harry had seen many friends and family members do the same thing. Over the years he had many patients with cancer and this was almost a coping mechanism for them. Shave their own hair, to feel closer to the patient. Many people would do it and raise money for charity, some patients found it insulting, as they shaved as they had no choice.

Harry would not sway Draco either way, it was his choice and if it helped him cope with the situation better he wouldn't stop him. He would not be like Ginny, he would support Draco no matter what.

"Whatever you feel is right for you, you should do that? Maybe speak with Scorpius about it?" He answered and kissed his cheek.

Draco did talk to Scorpius and they decided that Draco shouldn't shave his head. Harry was secretly relieved. He really liked Draco's hair, he likes gripping onto it when kissing, climaxing and having an orgasm. It was purely selfish reasons why he wanted Draco to keep his hair.

(Time Skip)

Today was the day that the tests results would be back. The tests were done to see if the leukaemia had been eradicated from Scorpius body by the chemotherapy. Harry received the results and gave a huge sigh of relief.

He went straight to Draco and Scorpius, they had been in hospital for almost two months now.

Harry entered the room and laughed, Scorpius was wearing a monkey hat today, he had been wearing various crazy hats, a different one each day.

"I like this one, it suits you." Harry kindly said as he approached the two Malfoys.

Scorpius smiled, "I know dad said it's because I'm already a cheeky monkey." Laughing at this. He seemed a lot happier lately, he was hoping that he would get to go home soon.

Draco stood and moved closer to Harry, but still next to his son.

"I have the test results here. Congratulations you are now in remission. Most of the leukemic cells have been killed, allowing production of normal blood cells to resume." He beamed and watched as Draco hugged Scorpius fiercely.

He didn't want to put a damper on it but he added, "The disappearance of leukemic cells from blood and bone marrow samples does not mean that all the leukemic cells in Scorpius' body have been killed. He will need consolidation therapy, this involves two blocks of chemotherapy at intervals of roughly four and eight months from diagnosis. But this can be done as a day patient and he will not be required to stay in hospital." He couldn't help but smile.

Scorpius had jumped up and began dancing and singing, "I'm going home. I'm going home." 

Harry saw that Draco looked truly happy, the first time in a long time. Harry raised his voice to be heard, "Children with ALL require a phase of extended 'maintenance' therapy to prevent relapse. This involves taking daily tablets and having monthly injections of chemotherapy drugs. For up to three years." He told Draco, as Scorpius was too excited to listen.

"Come to my office, I can talk you through it some more." Scorpius was being loud and Draco could hardly hear Harry, so he nodded and they went to his office.

"Harry, this is great news. He's coming home. I know we have two-three years more to go. But they can't be any harder than these last two months have been and he will be at home, where he belongs." He said joyously.

"Draco, I know how great this is, but he's not going home today. Maybe by the end week he will be discharged." Harry didn't want Draco to get his hopes up.

"I know, that's fine. We just have an end in sight and its great." He couldn't help giving Harry a searing kiss, showing him just how happy he was.

Harry relaxed into the kiss and he indulged in kissing him for a short while, before remembering he was at work and pulling away.

"You'd better go back to Scorpius and I will arrange his discharge and speak with Sarah about sorting his steroids." He quickly kissed Draco one last time, "Maybe you can stay at mine tonight?" Smiling seductively at Draco.

Draco returned the smile and agreed that yes he would like to stay at Harry's.

After settling Scorpius for the night and after Harry had completed his shift, they apparated back to Harry's.

Harry chucked his stuff on the floor in the hall and told Draco to get comfy he was taking a shower. About ten minutes into his shower he had a welcomed surprise. Draco had stripped, slid back the glass door and stepped into the shower. He made eye contact with Harry and sent him a sexy smirk, he took the loofa from Harry's hands and started slowly washing Harry's body all over.

His movements were slow, sensual and seductive. Harry took the loofa back and washed Draco's body all over, and massaging as he went. He stepped closer and their bodies connected and it was slippery and smooth. Draco kissed Harry's neck, sucking on it and massaging his bum cheeks as he deepened the kiss.

Both were fully erect and their bodies were pressed firmly together, erections sliding and rubbing as their bodies moved.

Harry moved so he could kiss Draco's neck, shoulders and collar bone. Before feeling confident and sucking on one of Draco's nipples, Draco gripped Harry's hair in response.

Hearing Draco moan and feel his body give in to pleasure was wonderful. He wrapped his fingers around Draco's cock and started slowly stroking him and locking lips with him. Inserting his tongue and feeling Draco's teeth and exploring his mouth as he sped up his strokes.

Harry didn't expect what Draco requested next, "I want you to make love to me Harry." 

Harry moaned, he wanted nothing more than to feel that connection with Draco.

He pulled back and made eye contact, "Are you sure, I mean, do you mind um – receiving?" He blushed and stumbled over the question. 

They hadn't actually discussed their sexual relationship, what with Scorpius treatment. It was like Draco was waiting and holding back until he knew Scorpius was on the mend.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm versatile and I am happy to bottom. Seeing as it's your first time it will be better for you to top." He explained.

Then he smiled and added, "Mind you, I won't always be willing to bottom. We will have to get you used to it. If you like it, then we can share and both be versatile. As I like to top but I like to bottom too, experience both sensations and pleasures." He pulled Harry into a kiss.

Now Draco had suggested it, he couldn't get his mind to think of anything else. He wanted to be inside Draco, to experience what he felt like, how it would differ to a woman and mainly to share that bond, that connection with Draco – to take their relationship to another level.

He looked away from Draco, ashamed at his lack of experience, "W-what do I do?"

Draco turned Harry's face back towards him, "I can explain it, or you can just feel it. You'll know what to do, it's instinct and it feels right. I will tell you when to go slower etc. and you will learn to listen to my moans and know when you are doing it right."

He kissed Harry to relax him, sucking in his bottom lip slightly. Breaking the kiss, "Just push in slowly, carefully, bit by bit, and then once all the way in, stay still. Once I am ready you can start moving, no different to how you move in and out of a woman. Start slow and then you can increase the pressure and thrusts later."

He didn't wait for an answer he turned and placed his hands against the tiled wall, bending so Harry had better access.

It didn't take long before Harry's Gryffindor bravery kicked in and he positioned himself behind Draco. He was nervous, scared and unsure, but mainly he was turned on and desired to be closer to Draco. Hands shaking slightly, he massaged Draco's bottom.

He pulled apart his cheeks a fraction and stared for a moment, taking in the sight and preparing himself. He then lined himself up and pushed the head of his cock inside Draco's tight entrance.

He wasn't prepared for how great it would feel, he was warm, tight and it felt fantastic. He remembered what Draco said about inching in slowly. He was so aroused he wanted to just thrust in and feel Draco surrounding him fully. But he knew Draco meant slow, so he did. He entered him with smooth and slow movements, before long he was fully inside.

He leaned forwards and placed a succession of kisses down Draco's spine, gripping his hips to steady them. "You feel fantastic." He huskily told Draco, he'd never experienced this feeling before, it helped that he loved Draco and he knew they were going to make love.

Draco responded after a moment by telling Harry to start moving. He pulled out slightly, not fully just partly and then slowly thrust back in. Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph, it felt fucking good. He let out a moan as he moved back out and in again, repeating this at a steady pace. He pulled out more with each thrust out, then thrusting back in harder and faster with each thrust in.

Draco was making his own sexual noises - groaning, grunting, moaning and crying out swear words and Harry's name. Harry was thrusting at a steady fast pace now. Draco moaned and told Harry he was going to bend over fully. He bent and grabbed his ankles, this allowed for a different angle and deeper penetration. Harry couldn't control his desire and he fucked Draco hard and fast, gripping his hips tightly and slamming into him.

"Oh my lord – Draco….." Harry called out, his breath was ragged and his heart was beating so fast.

Draco couldn't respond he was moaning continually, he rasped out, "Fuck me harder Harry." 

Harry wasted no time in obliging. Draco released a loud and fucking sexy moan, crying out, "That's it, right there, fuck yes, Harry. HARRY!" and he climaxed, shooting sperm all over the shower floor. 

Harry not being used to such a vocal partner, hearing him moan and tell him that he was enjoying it, he came as Draco vocalised his orgasm. He continued thrusting into Draco, riding out his climax and orgasm. Pushing hard and deep into Draco, leaving himself all the way inside, savouring the feel of Draco and riding out the last of his orgasm.

Draco stood up and Harry pulled out. Washing himself off under the spray of water, and looking over at Draco who was smiling happily at Harry. They embraced and gently and slowly kissed, taking their time. They finished washing, got changed into sweat pants and t-shirts, vegging out in front of the TV, snuggling on the sofa.

Draco's mobile vibrated, he looked at the screen, frowned and ignored it. Putting it back on the coffee table.

"I guess that wasn't the hospital." Harry said, knowing Draco wouldn't ignore a call from them.

Draco shook his head, "No not the hospital. It wasn't important." He didn't elaborate. 

Harry didn't think anything of it until Draco's phone rang a further three times and then a persistent beep, indicating that he had a voicemail.

"Maybe you should answer that or listen to the voicemail. Someone obviously wants to reach you." He wasn't angry or annoyed, in fact he was intrigued to know who Draco was trying to avoid.

"I told you it isn't important, now drop it. Please." Draco sternly answered.

He was definitely not telling Harry something. "Sure, sorry I was just intrigued, but I can forget about it." 

He pulled Draco into a steamy kiss, causing both of them to completely forget the incident with the phone.

However it wasn't long before the phone was ringing again. Draco untangled himself from Harry, "For fuck sake!" He fumed, he grabbed his phone and pressed the answer button, "What!" He snapped.

Silence, the person was obviously talking to Draco. Harry could only hear Draco's side of the conversation. He felt like he was earwigging, but if Draco wanted privacy he would have left the room.

"No I didn't listen to your damn voicemail." Draco barked out. 

Silence.

"No." Small pause, "I said no."

Silence.

"What? I don't care." He frostily informed the caller.

Silence.

"I'm going to hang up now."

Silence.

"Fine. I'm not home so you won't be greeted by anything but an empty house."

Silence.

"Your starting to fucking annoy me now Blaise." Then he hung up.

Harry was momentarily shocked, it was Blaise who had been ringing Draco on and off all night. It was Blaise who had left the voicemail and it was Blaise who Draco was just speaking to. Yes Draco sounded annoyed and angry at him. But this was Blaise, Draco's ex, Draco's best friend, Draco's first, Draco's lover and the person who Harry thought Draco would always carry a torch for.

Harry sat up and stared at his feet, waiting for Draco to say something, "I told you it wasn't important, you do believe me don't you?" He asked Harry anxiously.

Harry sighed, "I don't think you even believe that Draco. I think you're trying to convince yourself as much as you are trying to convince me." He flatly said.

Draco sighed, "What do you want me to say Harry?" He sounded tired.

Harry looked up at him, "The truth Draco, that is all I ask." Harry didn't care about Blaise, he just wanted the truth and hear Draco admit it. Harry thought Blaise was still his ex and he was his current boyfriend or partner or whatever - he was the lucky one.

Draco nodded, "Alright. Blaise and I were best friends and lovers. You know that much already. I was madly in love with him, and he agreed after the final battle that we shouldn't waste our love. The war made us realise that we should embrace the people we love – life is too short."

He watched Harry's face as he told Harry everything, "Then Blaise married a pureblood woman and I was devastated. Then I met Astoria and tried to forget him. Astoria and I split up and he divorced. I was weak and went back to him. Then he married again - I couldn't believe it. I ignored him for ages, but he convinced me that he still loved me and that he only married as he had to. Doing what his mother had done."

He sighed, "I was lonely, and I know it's no excuse. But I started seeing him behind his wife's back, she found out and divorced him. We continued our relationship, until.....you can probably guess, until he married again, now on his third wife. I haven't spoken to him since. I'm over him Harry. I'm not over the pain and hurt he caused me, but I'm over him. I do not love him – it's you I love. You have to believe me." He was panicking, he could lose Harry.

Harry was everything Blaise ever was and more.

"I believe you Draco." He never doubted anything Draco ever told him.

Harry took hold of Draco's hand, "You may no longer love him, however he will always hold a piece of your heart. I'm alright with that. He can have that small piece, I have the rest." 

Draco's face turned from anxious and worried, to happy and relieved. He pulled Harry to him and crushed him in a hug, "Thank fuck for that. I can't lose you, it would break me. You're my everything now." He didn't care if he sounded sappy or girly, he needed Harry to know how important he was to him.

"What did he want? He hasn't divorced again has he? He's not trying to hook up with you again?" Harry didn't mean to come across desperate and clingy but that was obviously Blaise's pattern.

Draco shrugged, "No he's still married, says it's for real this time. They even have children and he has been trying to reconnect as friends for a long time. He apparently heard from a friend, who's a healer, that Scorpius was at St Mungos and he was calling to check we were both okay." He sighed.

Harry watched Draco carefully, "Maybe you should speak with him. It doesn't have to be the start of a new friendship, just one talk. He is probably worried about Scorpius." Harry prided himself on being fair on everyone in a situation, especially now he had matured. He thought Blaise at least deserved one chance to talk with Draco.

"Yeah he is probably worried about Scorpius. Maybe I should call him back, just to maybe arrange one meeting". Glancing at Harry he requested, "Will you be with me when I meet up with him. I want him to know I'm with you and that I love you. Your support would be welcomed."

Harry squeezed his leg, "Yes of course I will. Maybe we can meet him tomorrow, before we go to the hospital?" He suggested.

Draco smiled, picked up his phone and called Blaise back, "Blaise. Are you free tomorrow morning? I need to tell you something about Scorpius."

Silence.

"Right, that's settled then. Come to mine at 9am, see you then. Bye." Then he hung up, keeping the conversation short.

Harry grinned, "I was thinking, once Scorpius is discharged and he only goes to the hospital as an outpatient, I can transfer his case to another doctor. That way I can publicly date you and won't risk losing my job. Also if Blaise is going to know about us, I want to tell Ron and Hermione." His smile growing as Draco groaned at Ron's name.

Draco agreed and said that maybe they should wait until Scorpius was settled back in at home, before tackling the fall out that will be telling Ron.

They talked and kissed some more, before turning in for the night. The next morning Draco was debating whether he should cancel his meeting with Blaise, but then he stopped those thoughts. Yes Blaise was an ex-lover, and he broke his heart. But the main thing Blaise had always been to him, was his best friend, and he missed that.

They headed to Draco's at about 8:50am and waited. Harry stayed in the kitchen, whilst Draco waited for Blaise in the living room.

Harry had conflicting feelings, he knew a part of Draco would react to seeing his ex-lovers face again - after all these years, Harry was jealous and nervous. Worried that Draco might see Blaise and decide he was still in love with him. But then he wanted to support Draco no matter what and he believed in everything Draco ever said to him and he said he no longer loved Blaise.

Blaise stepped through the fire place and stopped in front of it, he would keep his distance from Draco, he didn't want to lead him on. He no longer wanted that from him, he just wanted his friend back.

Draco could feel the old stirrings of feelings for Blaise, but they burnt out quickly and he was pleased to have it confirmed that he no longer felt for Blaise in that way.

"Blaise." He calmly greeted.

"Draco. Where's Scorpius?" Blaise enquired.

"Well that's a long story. You may want to come through to the kitchen and get a drink." Draco suggested.

Blaise stepped forwards, Draco halted him, "Before you come through, I have my partner here for support. I hope you don't mind?" He asked.

Blaise smiled, "Finally stopped bed hopping. About time you settled down. Who's the lucky person?" He seemed genuinely happy for Draco.

Draco smirked, and Blaise said, "I know that smirk, nothing good ever comes from that smirk." He voiced his worry.

"You know me so well. I'm not telling, you'll soon see for yourself." He continued walking to the kitchen.

Blaise followed him and watched as Draco walked up to a man, wait not just any man – fucking Harry Potter.

Draco grinned, "I do believe that is the first time anything has made you speechless." Draco drawled.

Blaise stared, "It's – you-and – him – and – you're gay?" He looked at Harry at the last part.

Harry laughed, "Apparently so, Draco found my inner gayness. I never knew – quite the discovery." Harry's voice was light and easy going. Blaise seemed to be relaxed too and he wasn't treating Draco as a love interest, he was being cautious and holding back.

Blaise smiled, "I think Draco could turn anyone gay." 

Harry could tell he wasn't complimenting him to make a play for him, he was simply stating it as if it was fact.

"So I guess no one knows. This relationship would've definitely make the papers and I would have read stupid headlines like, 'Sexy Slytherin beds Gorgeous Gryffindor' or the like." He laughed.

"Um no, no one knows yet." Harry mumbled.

Draco smiled, "That will change soon. You see I met Harry again, through Scorpius. He's ill Blaise and Harry is a muggle doctor. He is Scorpius' doctor and he has supported me through this and I wouldn't have made it through without him." He smiled warmly at Harry.

Blaise's cool demeanour changed, he became worried, "Scorpius' ill? How so? Where is he Draco?" He sounded concerned.

"Yes he has a muggle disease. It's a form of cancer – leukaemia in fact. He's been in hospital for two months receiving treatment, he's slowly recovering. But it will be at least two and half years, before the full treatment is finished and he is completely cured." Draco explained.

Draco handed Blaise a coffee, and Harry explained the situation with Scorpius to Blaise. Harry decided as he didn't have the bad history with Blaise he would give him a chance. He found he actually liked Blaise's company and he was a nice enough bloke.

After an hour Draco turned to Harry and squeezed his leg, "It's gone ten. I think Scorpius will be wondering where I am. Feel free to stay here for a while, I'll see you when you start your shift." He bent and placed a loving kiss on Harry's lips. He told Blaise to stay also and just leave when Harry does.

Then Draco apparated to the hospital. Harry knew what Draco was doing, by suggesting that Harry stay in his house, he was showing Blaise how much he loved and trusted Harry.

Blaise smiled, "I can see that Draco really cares for you. Don't make the mistake I did and ruin your chance with him."

Adding, "Don't worry I am no longer in love with Draco. We're not meant to be, but the two of you - it's different. There is something in the air around you, you just fit so well together. I'm glad that Draco has found his real true love." 

Blaise stood. "l think I will go now. It was nice speaking with you Harry." Harry said goodbye and he left.

Harry stayed at Draco's until lunchtime and then he went to the hospital to eat lunch with Draco and Scorpius, before his shift started at 2pm.

Draco pulled Harry to the side, "Thank you for doing that this morning. You didn't kick off last night, you didn't get jealous or assume I would run off with Blaise. You handled that very well and it means a lot to me."

Harry gave a wicked grin, "I thought if I was on my best behaviour, you would have to return the favour when we do the same with Ron and Hermione." He laughed at Draco's stricken face.

(Time Skip)

Harry had made sure he had his two days off at the same time that Scorpius was being discharged. Scorpius was currently saying his goodbyes to the care team who looked after him and the other patients on the ward. Draco and Harry were in his room packing his bag and gathering all the things he had amassed since being here.

Harry had driven to the hospital, Scorpius was still feeling a bit queasy and he wouldn't floo or apparate well. So Harry offered to drive and they enjoyed a nice journey to Draco's, the mood was light and happy. Scorpius was really excited about going home, he wanted to see the lake and his room the most.

When they got home Draco made a light dinner and they all ate it out by the lake. Scorpius fell asleep soon after, Draco carried him to bed and returned to Harry.

Draco was very happy, he had Harry, he had Scorpius home and on the mend, and, he was thankful for how his life was turning out.

He sat behind Harry, Harry leaned back against his chest and they snuggled, watching the stars and both feeling like things could only get better from here on out.


	15. Chapter 15

After Harry's two days off he transferred Scorpius case to another doctor, now he was no longer officially his patient, he could date Draco.

They waited a week, to ensure Scorpius had settled in at home. Then in the second week Draco and Harry decided to tell Scorpius about their relationship. Once Scorpius knew, they were going to break it to Ron and Hermione.

They were down by the lake and Scorpius was building a den, Harry and Draco were sat on a blanket watching him.

"Scorpius come here a moment." Draco asked.

Scorpius jogged over, looked at his muddy hands and wiped them on his t-shirt, causing Draco to frown and tut him.

Harry laughed, "It's only dirt, it will come out in the wash." He said to appease Draco.

Scorpius apologised to his dad and sat on the blanket, looking at Draco expectantly.

Draco steeled himself, "Right. Um Scorpius you remember when I told you a long time ago, that it's okay for a man to have feelings for another man. I also said that I sometimes date other men, you remember?" Draco wondered how much Scorpius took in during their past conversations.

Scorpius shrugged, "Sure. I remember. You said love knows only hearts and not genders…or something like that." His brows furrowing as he tried to remember.

Draco smiled, "Yes I did say that didn't I, I must have been feeling sentimental and romantic that day. My point Scorpius, is Harry and I have found happiness with each other. Not as friends you understand, as partners." He waited, hoping Scorpius wouldn't mind.

Scorpius' face broke out into a huge smile, he leaped forwards, Draco put his arms out thinking he was going to hug him, but instead he leaped for Harry and flung his arms around Harry.

Harry smiled and hugged Scorpius back. Scorpius pulled away and hugged his dad, before returning to his spot on the blanket.

"I can see that you make each other happy. If you're happy dad, then I'm happy. I'm glad it's Harry though, he's cool." Scorpius announced cheerfully.

Draco smiled fondly at him and Harry chuckled and boasted about being called cool.

Later that night, once Scorpius was tucked up in bed, Harry and Draco talked about his reaction. Both were pleased that he took to it so well and that he was happy about it.

"Let's hope Ron and Hermione are alright with it." Harry said, feeling rather miserable at the thought.

Over the previous week Blaise had dropped by a couple of times, and Draco and he were working on fixing their friendship.

Harry had arranged to have dinner with Ron and Hermione on Friday night. He told them he was bringing his new partner and that they should give them a chance.

Harry didn't know that Hermione had already put two and two together, so she tried to ease Ron into it, without giving anything away. Dropping hints that maybe it's a man that Harry was dating. Ron didn't seem bothered by that, stating he always had his suspicions about Harry's sexual preference anyway.

Draco had asked Blaise to babysit Scorpius, Draco didn't really have anyone else and well he didn't want to take him to Weasleys. Weasley might accuse him of using Scorpius to get sympathy or something, if they didn't know too much then they can't accuse him of that.

Blaise had known Scorpius when he was younger and Scorpius got on with him well enough. Draco gave Blaise Ron and Hermione's address just in case, and told him that they wouldn't stay out too long.

Hermione made sure that they were in the living room as she knew Harry would use the fireplace in the kitchen to come through. She heard the floo, "Ron I think they are here? Now remember to give Harry's partner a chance, don't go off on one – you'll only hurt Harry by doing that." She warned.

Harry told Draco to wait in the hall, he walked to the living room. "Hey guys." he hugged them both briefly. 

"I don't want you to freak out okay. Just know this before you meet them. I am very much in love with this person and I cannot live without them. Do not make it difficult for me – I wouldn't want to choose between my best friends and them." Harry seriously said.

Hermione smiled, "Its fine Harry, we said we will give 'them' a chance." She emphasised the word 'them'.

Harry knew she knew it was a man, he took a deep breath, "Okay I guess you figured out it's a man. You're okay with that?" He wondered if they would look at him differently now it had been confirmed, however neither looked that bothered.

Ron shrugged, "I think I always wondered if a man would suit you better. I think the way you talk about him, you obviously love him and he means a lot to you. So I'm not going to say you can't have that."

Hermione smiled and kissed Ron's cheek and then she added, "Harry there is nothing wrong with being gay. Love is love right?" She reassured him.

Harry steadied himself, "Right okay. I'll go get him. Be nice!" He warned.

Harry went into the hall, kissed Draco softly, took his hand and walked into the living room, hand in hand.

Hermione smiled at him and greeted him, she wasn't surprised, she did guess as much after all. Ron stared at him, mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

Harry and Draco moved further into the living room and waited for Ron to say something - anything.

Nope he just stared. Hermione rolled her eyes, "I think you've finally broken him. Just leave him be, his brain will start to function again eventually."

She turned to Draco, "Nice to see you Draco. I hope you like spicy foods, we're having a curry and various other bits. Wine? Beer?" She asked politely, being the perfect host.

Draco gave her a small thankful smile, "Spicy foods are fine, I like them. Wine please, white if you have it." 

She went off to get the drink, leaving Ron to continue to gape at them.

Harry laughed, "That's really unnerving." Draco agreed.

They sat at the table and Hermione dished up, still Ron remained speechless.

Hermione snapped, "Oh for Merlin's sake Ron say something. Harry is in love with Draco Malfoy – get over it." After the outburst she started eating.

Ron shook his head, voice croaky, "Sorry 'mione. Just in shock I think. Harry and…" He tried again, "Harry and…" he stopped took a deep breath, "Harry and D-Draco in love of all things." He looked stunned.

Draco really wanted to laugh, but knew that wouldn't go down too well.

"Since when?" Ron asked as he turned to Harry.

Harry smiled, "Draco's son was a patient at my hospital. I met Draco again that way and well, we hit it off."

Then Ron paled slightly, "Aw. When Ginny came over that day, it was Draco you had in your bed?" He didn't sound disgusted that Harry was having sex with a man, more so that the man was Draco.

Draco smirked, "Oh yes that was me." Draco coolly informed Ron.

Harry was happy enough, Ron wasn't shouting or declaring it evil, wrong, sick or anything else that could be considered bad. He was just shocked and well that was to be expected.

They enjoyed a nice meal and Hermione was just dishing up dessert when Blaise' head popped in the fireplace.

He looked around and located Draco, "Ah Draco, good. Look I'm sorry I have to go. The misses has just called, our little baby girl is unwell, teething I think. She's at her wits end, wants me home to deal with it. You're going to have to come back. Sorry."

Draco nodded, but Hermione answered, "Bring Draco's son...um Scorpius is it? Bring him through, he can go play with Rose and Hugo for a bit."

Blaise once again looked to Draco. Draco didn't want to say no, he didn't want Hermione to think he thought Rose and Hugo weren't good enough to hang around with Scorpius. He just didn't want Scorpius being ogled and questioned about his illness.

However Draco reluctantly nodded his approval and Blaise disappeared to bring Scorpius through. They stepped through, Blaise apologised, greeted the others briefly before floo'ing home.

Scorpius stood in front of the fireplace, unsure what to do. Draco smiled, "Everyone, this is my son Scorpius. Scorpius these people are Harry's best friends. You're a guest in their home be polite okay."

Scorpius nodded, Hermione smiled, "Hiya Scorpius. I'm Hermione and this is Ron. Would you like some chocolate cake?" She asked, her voice kind.

He smiled, "Yes please Hermione. Thank you." He said politely.

She cut up three pieces, wrapped them into napkins, "Come with me and I will introduce you to my children, Rose and Hugo." She left.

She returned and sat back down. Ron looked like he wanted to ask questions but didn't want to actually be rude.

Draco sighed, "He has leukaemia. He's gone through chemotherapy, and is now in remission. He has only just been discharged from hospital and we have at least two years or more of constant treatments before we know for certain he is fully cured. His hair started falling out, so he asked me to shave it off – that's why he is practically bald." Draco said voice flat, like he was trying to get all the facts out in one go.

Harry put his hand on Draco's leg and squeezed it gently - trying to reassure him.

Ron and Hermione looked sad, "Sorry Draco that's awful. As parents we couldn't imagine how difficult it must be for you – to see your son like that." Hermione gently said.

Ron nodded, "No one deserves that. I'm glad you had Harry there with you. He obviously provided you with some support and comfort." Ron seemed pleased that Harry was of help to Draco.

Draco gave a small smile, "I don't think I would have handled it at all, if I didn't have Harry every step of the way. Scorpius has really taken to him too and I think he helped Scorpius forget about the cancer." He would forever be thankful that it was Harry who happened to be the doctor on duty that day.

They enjoyed the rest of the evening. Scorpius came back in and sat in a spare seat, watching the adults talk. Draco noticed he was looking tired, he crouched in front of him, "Hey kiddo, you okay? You seem tired. Do you want to head home?" Draco asked gently and softly.

Unaware to Draco, the other three adults were watching him and Scorpius interact.

Scorpius looked torn, "No dad, you're having a good time with Harry's friends. I'll be alright." He tried to sound convincing.

Draco caressed the side of his face, "You don't fool me. How about we head home and I can finish reading The Spiderwick Chronicles to you – you only have a couple of chapters left. I will even let you have a hot chocolate before bed?" He smiled lovingly at his son.

Scorpius smiled back, put his arms around his dad's neck, and looked into his eyes, "Okay dad. For you I guess I can make the sacrifice and go home. Will you and Harry do the funny voices?" He hoped they would.

Draco chuckled, "For you I guess I can make that sacrifice." He smiled. 

Standing up and looking at he three adults gaping at him. Well Harry wasn't gaping he was smiling, he was used to seeing such pure and honest emotions and love, pour out of Draco when around his son. Ron and Hermione were gaping.

Draco cleared his throat, he often forgot that other people were in the room, when talking to his son. His son always became his sole focus and had all his attention. "Ron, Hermione, Thanks for dinner. I think Scorpius is getting tired, we'll be going now."

Hermione smiled, "It was lovely having you over. Nice to meet you Scorpius, enjoy that book your dad is reading." 

Harry said his goodbyes, then they returned to Draco's.

Ron turned to his wife, "An evening of things I thought I'd never see. Harry really does love him, and I think Draco loves him back. He's just not as easy to read as Harry. Blimey Ginny is going to pitch a fit!" He groaned and buried his head in his hands.

Hermione scoffed, "It doesn't matter what Ginny thinks. Harry has our blessing and that's all he wants. He's happy and in love – Ginny can rant and rave all she wants, that will not change anything."

They continued to discuss Draco, Scorpius and Harry as they washed up. Hermione was very proud of Ron, he called Malfoy - Draco. He hadn't insulted him and he actually made a really good effort to make conversation.

She rewarded Ron that night, for his behaviour. She thought it rather sexy how grown up and mature he was being. He joked that if that happened every time he was nice to Draco, then he will be his new best friend.

Harry and Draco finished Scorpius' book, doing extra silly voices. Once he was asleep they went straight to Draco's bedroom.

"I think that went rather well." Harry was saying as he removed Draco's shirt, "Very, very, well." He added as he kissed along his neck and shoulder.

Draco hummed in approval. 

Harry continued, "I'd say they give their blessing – I think you behaved perfectly. I'm very proud of you and I think you deserve something in return." He undid Draco's trousers as he finished his speech.

Draco smiled, "Something in return?" He played dumb.

"Hmm yes, reward good behaviour and all that. What do you think you deserve?" Harry asked as he undid his shirt and removed it and his trousers.

Draco watched Harry undress, his slow strip was enticing and he longed to kiss him.

"Seeing as it's your rewarding system, you should decide what my behaviour equates to?" Draco responded.

Harry laughed, a nice soft and contented laugh, "Maybe I should buy you a gift instead." He pretended to make a grab for his trousers.

Draco huffed and grabbed Harry and pulled him towards him, "Oh no you don't. You can't get me half hard and then bugger off." He kissed him, with so much passion and want that Harry knew they'd be making love tonight.

Harry hadn't bottomed yet, and they hadn't ever talked about it, being too busy. But Harry had read about it and had prepared himself regularly to get used to it. So when they had worked themselves into such a frantic and lust filled state, Harry surprised Draco.

Draco was on his back, ready to lift his legs for Harry to enter him. Instead Harry straddled him, moved up his body further and sat back down on the Draco's erection. He moved slowly and gently, but from the moment Draco felt his cock press against Harry's tight entrance he knew what Harry was doing.

Draco's eyes snapped open and he looked deep into the bright, lust filled eyes in front of him. "Harry…" he gruffly said, questioning Harry.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco, but didn't answer, he was concentrating on not tensing up and breathing as he lowered himself fully onto Draco.

"Oh fuck Harry…" this time it wasn't a question, it was an exclamation of pleasure.

Harry waited and then once he felt ready, he started snaking his hips, gyrating and moving on top of Draco. He hadn't thrust up or down. He stayed so Draco was still fully inside him, just wiggling on top of his cock to build up the pleasure.

Soon Harry felt confident enough to use bigger, firmer movements. He moved forwards, so Draco slid out of him slightly and then pushed back down, firmly.

"Oh Harry…." And a long moan was Draco's reaction.

Harry repeated this action, each time allowing more of Draco to slip out of him and then thrusting back down on him, so his cock pushed firmly back inside him.

Draco was caressing, touching, stroking any part of Harry he could reach, moaning and withering beneath him.

Harry's moans mixed in the Draco's and they fed off each other's pleasure and it increased the need for more, harder, faster.

Harry liked this position for his first time bottoming, he could feel Draco's cock gently pushing into his body. Even though he was receiving, he was in control, he controlled the speed and rhythm of his pelvis movements and how Draco entered him.

Soon he was completely aroused and his heart was beating fast, he was swearing slightly and he was moaning, he increased the speed and the set a more frantic and desperate rhythm.

Draco took hold of Harry and began pumping his erection, matching Harry's fast and frantic rhythm. Harry captured Draco's mouth and gave him a searing kiss, just as his climax hit him and he came all over Draco's stomach and chest.

He continued to rotate his pelvis in firm, fast movements – soon Draco followed with his own release and he cried out, as he gripped Harry's hips and arched upwards, pushing himself into Harry more. Both continued as their orgasms hit and they prolonged the pleasure. Harry led on top of Draco, both enjoying the feeling of bliss and happiness. They waited as they caught their breath and regained their normal composure. Draco was rubbing Harry's back and Harry was nuzzling into Draco's neck.

Harry climbed off Draco, spelled them clean and snuggled up against Draco's side, Draco's arm under his head and used as a pillow. He ran his fingers over Draco's chest, "That was….." Harry couldn't think of the right word, Amazing wasn't enough, great was too basic.

Draco smiled and kissed the top of Harry's head, "Yes it was." He didn't need Harry to pick a word to describe it, he knew what Harry meant, he had felt it too. His body and magic reacted to Harry in ways that it never reacted to anyone before. It heightened all the sensations and intensified his orgasm.

They soon drifted into a blissful sleep and Harry was glad truly happy. He was in love, he had overcome the hurdle of gay sex, they had told Scorpius, Ron and Hermione about their relationship and it was accepted. He couldn't be any happier.

Scorpius woke early as usual, but when he poked his head in his dad's room, he was surprised to see he was still asleep. Harry was there too, his head on his dad's chest and both had such peaceful and happy faces, he couldn't bring himself to wake them. He returned to his room, to wait for his dad to come get him.

Draco woke first, Harry's breath and hair tickling his chest. He smiled and ran his hand through the thick black hair and his smile grew, as Harry mumbled, "Morning sexy." Placing a kiss in the middle of Draco's chest.

He pulled back and sat up against the head board, Draco passed over his glasses and joined him, sat side by side, against the headboard.

The sheet had moved when Draco had twisted to grab Harry's glasses and Harry could see that Draco was sporting 'morning glory'. He smirked and turned his head to the side, facing Draco.

"I know a great way to wake up in the mornings." He declared.

"Hmm and what would that be?" Draco asked as he watched Harry start stroking himself.

He reached out and pulled Draco's hand over and placed it on top of his erection, then he wrapped his fingers around Draco's own erection.

"I'll wake you up and you wake me up, team work." He said smugly and started giving firm and slow strokes to Draco's shaft. Running his thumb over the head, into the slit and pulling the foreskin back as he stroked downwards.

Draco smiled and moved into a move comfortable position. They wanked each other to climax and then took it in turns to shower and dress. Draco went first and he sorted Scorpius' breakfast out as Harry was showering and dressing.

Harry only had the weekend left before he had to return to work, so they made the most of it. Spending the days with Scorpius, by the lake, in the grounds and doing anything Scorpius wanted. Harry even played the guitar for him and started to show Scorpius the basic cords.

In the evenings they talked, kissed, touched and often made love, more than once. Harry woke early Monday morning with a heavy heart. Draco gave him a good send off in the shower, and Harry knew he would be having sexual flashbacks of Draco all day at work.

He told Draco he was returning home to collect some more stuff, to leave at Draco's. Making it easier to stay over and limiting the amount of trips Harry had to do back and forth.

He had just finished packing a bag, when his someone knocked ta his door. He groaned, knowing it was Ginny, she was the only person who seemed to knock at his door.

He locked his jaw, determined to tell her who he was in love with, hoping she wold fuck off once and for all.

He opened the door and indicated for her to come in, because of course it was Ginny.

"Oh Harry you look gorgeous, you seem much happier." She remarked.

Harry knew he shouldn't wind her up, but fuck it, "Yes that's because I'm in love and love does that to a person. I can't stop to chat Ginny, I'm just picking up a few things. I promised Draco I would only be gone an hour tops." He casually announced as he picked up his bag and stared at her.

"Draco…as in Draco Malfoy? Why are you going to his? Since when are you friends? Your new girlfriend doesn't mind you being friends with him?" She asked one after the other.

Harry laughed, "Yes Draco Malfoy. I'm going to see him because he is my partner Ginny. I don't have a girlfriend, Draco is the person I am in love with." He watched as she tried to process what Harry was telling her.

"What? Very funny Harry. Who is your real partner?" She asked, but she seemed a bit nervous, a small part of her telling her that Harry was telling the truth.

"I told you Draco is the man I am in love with. He is everything you weren't, he's an attentive and giving lover, he's supportive, understanding, caring, loving and well he's all I could ever ask for in a true love. Now if you don't mind, I don't want to be delayed, I'm feeling rather horny and could do with a good shagging." He ushered her out the door, shut it in her face and floo'ed to Draco's.

Laughing as he stepped out. Draco looked up at the rich and welcome sound of Harry's laughter. He walked up to him, sneaked his arms around his waist and looked down at his handsome face, the face that he has come to learn and know off by heart.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

Harry smiled, kissed Draco quickly. "I had a visit from Ginny. I took great delight in informing her of who I loved. I also told her to leave as I wanted to get to you quicker so we could shag". 

Draco laughed, he could imagine how well that went down.

Draco smiled against Harry's shoulder, "Well I wouldn't want to disappoint you. If you're expecting a good shagging, then I better oblige – would be rude not to." He made love to Harry there and then on the living room floor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.

After six months of Harry basically sleeping at his every night and Harry running to his every so often for things, Draco got annoyed.

So here he was handing Harry a jewellery box, Harry frowned and opened it. It was a standard box, but instead of jewellery in the box, it held a front door key, "Say you'll move in Harry. It will be hell of a lot easier and less hassle." He complained and then smiled as Harry was beaming.

Harry's grin grew and he kissed Draco softly, sucking on his bottom lip slightly, before pulling away, "I'll move in. But I have no idea how you're going to find space for my clothes in that small wardrobe of yours." Harry teased.

Draco laughed, "I can always install a wardrobe just for you." He retorted as he pulled Harry into a long and loving hug.

They told Scorpius over dinner, he just shrugged, "Harry basically lived here anyway – might as well make it official."

Scorpius had become good friends with Rose and Hugo, as Harry and Draco often visited them and they visited here. Scorpius had turned ten a few months ago and they hosted a birthday party. Blaise had also become a more permanent fixture in their lives, soon becoming Draco's best friend again and actually pretty close friends with Harry too.

Harry sold his house and moved in with Draco. He couldn't believe he could sit and watch the sunset and sunrise with Draco, in their home. It felt like he had finally achieved what he had always hoped he would achieve in his life.

(Time skip – one year)

Scorpius continued to have treatment and was on the right track to full recovery, he received his Hogwarts letter and Draco was undecided on what he wanted to do. Scorpius still had a year left of treatment and it may take longer for his hair to grow back, he didn't want Scorpius to be subjected to bullying.

Harry had asked Scorpius what he wanted, and he told Harry and his dad that he wanted to go to Hogwarts. He wanted to be like any other normal wizarding kid and he didn't want to miss out on that because of his stupid illness. Rose had declared that she would protect him and hex anyone who upset him.

Now Harry and Draco were waving Scorpius off on the Hogwarts Express and smiling as he seemed very happy to be having a normal experience.

They would remove Scorpius for treatment and the headmistress understood all about his condition. Scorpius and Rose were sorted into Ravenclaw together and they were the best of friends.

(Time Skip – One year)

Harry had framed Scorpius' test results and wrapped them up. He gave it to Draco at dinner and Draco wondered what Harry was giving him.

He opened it and stared at the results, not really understanding the medical mumbo jumbo. He arched an eyebrow, it must be important if Harry had it framed in a beautiful wooden frame.

Harry smiled and explained, "That's Scorpius' test results – its official he is completely cured. No more cancer and no more treatment." He smiled as Draco pulled Harry up out of his seat and into a bone crushing hug.

Draco hung the results in the kitchen, as that was where they spent most of their time. He then arranged to speak with Scorpius in the headmistress's office, he told Scorpius the good news and he was ecstatic. Draco even cried as his son was so happy that he could finally stop treatment and move on with his life.

It was a long time before Scorpius hair grew back fully, yes it did grow back, but hair growing is a long and slow process. But eventually he had a full head of beautiful silky blond hair, down to his shoulders. Of course now he was a teenager he used his hair as a way to gain female attention.

The leukaemia never returned and Scorpius had a normal and happy childhood.


End file.
